Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Book 3: Darkness Awakens
by 0713MM
Summary: This story takes place after the Astral World Crisis. Now, a new evil is born, and more nasty than the last villain. Will our heroes be able to stop this new evil? Or will this new evil destroy the world? Rated T because there MAY be violence and death.
1. Chapter 1

**0713MM: Hi all! And I welcome you to the 3rd story of the trilogy!**

**Yuma: (cheers).**

**Shark: (sighs).**

**Mizar: This involves those weird people from the epilogue of the last story, correct?**

**0713MM: (nods)**

**Girag: This should be fun. (cracks his knuckles).**

**Trey: 0713MM doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, only his OC's.**

Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Book 3: Darkness Awakens

Cast

**Heroes**

Yuma Tsukamo...Main Protagonist

Tori Meadows...Friend of Yuma's

Cathy Katherine...Friend of Yuma's

Bronk Stone... Friend of Yuma's

Caswell Francis... Friend of Yuma's

Kite Tenjo... Friend of Yuma's

Hart Tenjo...Friend of Yuma's

Trey, Quattro and Quinton...Friends of Yuma's

Nash/Shark... Brother to Marin/Rio

Dumon...Friend to Nash and Marin

Marin/Rio...Nash/Shark's sister

Vector...Mischievous Barian

Alito...Friend to Girag

Girag...Friend to Alito

Mizar...Arrogant Barian

Umbral...Eighth Barian Emperor (Michael Bakura as a human)

**Villains**

Xavier...Main Antagonist, Leader of the eight Dark Emperors, brother to Michelle-part Barian

Yen...Second-in-command of the eight Dark Emperors-part Barian

Michelle...sister to Xavier-part Barian

Heather...sister to Vector, just as insane as Vector is-part Barian

Jake...part Astral being

Tina...sister to Amelia-part Astral being

Amelia...sister to Tina-part Astral being

Yaven...part Astral being

Chapter 1: Captured

Yuma was sitting in his room looking over his deck. Astral watched him as he looked through his deck.

"Hmm..." Yuma muttered. Astral turned to face Yuma.

"What is it, Yuma?" asked Astral. "Is something wrong?" Yuma turned to his head to look at Astral.

"Actually, there is something wrong." Yuma admitted. "It's about what Chaos said after he was defeated by Rio, Mizar and Michael." Astral nodded.

"Go on." Astral encouraged. Yuma cleared his throat, then continued.

"I don't think this world is safe." Yuma said. He turned to face his friend, then added, " And neither is yours." Astrals' eyes widened at that statement.

"What do you mean, Yuma?' Astral asked.

"Do you remember when Rio, Mizar and Michael defeated Chaos, and when the eight Barian Emperors destroyed Chaos?" Yuma asked. Astral nodded.

"Of course I do." Astral replied. "I was there and so were you."

Meanwhile, in the dimensional rift...

The eight figures were standing around a black table in the center of the darklit room. The first figure was the tallest of the bunch. With jet black hair coming out from his hood. The second figure was standing next to him, the second figure has brownish-black hair, and wearing a black tunic, and to top it all off, wearing black boots. Same with the first figure. The third figure is around the same height as the first figure, having long black hair coming to the waist, wearing the same tunic and black boots as the other two figures. (Do I have to describe what they're wearing? I'll tell you this though, the hair color of the fourth-eighth figures are somewhat similar to first four). The names of these villains are as followed: Xavier, Yen, Michelle, Heather, Jake, Tina, Amelia and Yaven. Xavier turned to face his friend, Yen.

"Yen, what info do you have on Yuma Tsukamo?" Xavier asked. Yen was looking over a profile of Yuma Tsukamo.

"Let's see... He's the World Duel Carnival Champion, he stopped the Barians from destroying Earth and Astral World, stopped the Barian Deity, stopped our Master, and to top it all off, Astral taught him how to duel properly." Yen read, giving Xavier the important stuff. Xavier put his hand to his chin.

"Hmm..." he muttered. Then, he got an idea.

"Yaven!" Xavier called out. Yaven turned to face Xavier.

"Yes, Xavier?" Yaven asked.

"Go to the Human World, and capture Astral." Xavier commanded. Yaven nodded,

"Of course, Master." Yaven bowed. He was about to leave, when Xavier said something else.

"I'm also allowing my sister to go with you." Xavier added. He turned to face Michelle, who in turn, nodded.

"Very well, brother." Michelle grinned, showing her black teeth. Xavier grinned evilly and created a portal for them, which they went through to the Human World.

Back to Yuma and Astral...

Astral watched Yuma fiddle with his deck. Yuma then sighed and put his deck aside and took something else out, his Emperor's Key, the item that his father gave him. Astral watched closely.

"Yuma, what are you-?" Astral started to ask before he was shocked by an invisible force.

"Ah!" Astral cried out. Yuma turned around, and gasped in shock.

"Astral!" Yuma shouted in fear. Yuma then scanned his room to find the source of what was causing his friend to scream in pain. He spotted something in the back of his room. He narrowed his eyes.

_I found you!_ Yuma thought, and he charged. The invisible force revealed itself and blasted Yuma.

"Ah!" Yuma cried out as he hit the floor. When he got up, he was standing face-to-face with a figure. The figure chuckled.

"So, you must be the great Yuma Tsukamo." the figure said. "Yes, I heard a lot about you." Yuma narrowed his eyes again.

"Who are you?" Yuma asked. The figure chuckled.

"My name is not a concern to you right now." the figure said. "But, I got what I needed." He snapped his fingers and teleported away. Yuma could hear Astral talking to him telepathically.

_I left the Numbers with you. I know you'll make the right choice with them._ Yuma heard Astral say before his voice faded away completely. Yuma closed his eyes and a small tear fell down his cheek.

"Astral..." he muttered softly.

Back in the dimensional rift in Astral World...

Yaven and Michelle returned just as Xavier expected they would. Xavier walked over and gave Yaven and his sister a high five.

"Excellent work you two on getting Astral!"Xavier smirked. Michelle shrugged.

"It was no biggie." Yaven agreed. Just then, Heather walked in, with an evil grin on her face. Xavier turned to face Heather. He frowned at her.

"What's with the evil grin?" Xavier asked. Heather's grin grew ever wider. Yaven backed away slowly.

"I don't like that grin!" Yaven cried out as he stepped backward. Xavier turned his head to see Astral struggling on escaping from the chains. He smiled evilly, then he pointed at his sister and Yaven.

"Take Astral to the prisoner chambers." Xavier ordered. Michelle and Yaven nodded.

"Alrighty." Yaven said while saluting to Xavier. Soon after that, Yaven and Michelle dragged Astral to the prison chambers. After they were out of sight, Xavier turned back to face Heather.

"What is it, Heather?" asked Xavier.

"I'm going to Ruins where Number 65 was." Heather said. Xavier cocked his head.

"But why?" he asked. "The Number is no longer there." Heather smirked.

"I know." she replied. "Otherwise I wouldn't want to go there in the first place." Her grin grew wider, which surprised Xavier a bit, but eventually, he sighed.

"Alright." he said, defeated. He snapped his fingers and created a portal for Heather.

"Come back whenever you wish." Xavier said. He turned to leave, then he added, "Call me in case of an emergency." Heather nodded, then went through the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

**0713MM: Here we go with another chapter!**

**Heather: (walks into the studio) I'm introduced in this chapter, right?**

**0713MM: Yes.**

**Heather: Good. 0713MM doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal. Only me and his other OC's.**

**0713MM: Chapter start!**

Chapter 2: A Dark Reunion

The portal that Xavier created for Heather brought her to exactly where she wanted to be. She grinned as a result. She looked down at herself. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt, blue shorts, blue stockings, and yellow sneakers. Her long, blonde hair went down to her waist, and she has silver eyes. She grinned.

"So, this is what I look like in Human form, interesting." she mused. She turned around to observe her surroundings.

"And this must be the Human World that I've heard so much about." she said. She turned her head a bit, and she spotted the Ruins. She grinned as a result.

"Time to get my information." she said with a grin on her face. Then, she leaped in the Ruins.

Meanwhile, at Yuma's school...

Yuma sat at one of the tables in the back of the cafeteria, waiting for the rest of his friends to arrive from the "Buy Lunch" area.

"I just don't get it." Yuma said to himself. "Why would that person I saw in my room want Astral? What does Astral have to do with their master plan?"

"Hey Yuma!" someone shouted. Yuma looked up to find the source of the shout. He smiled in relief.

"Phew! It's just you, Vector." Yuma said, relieved. Vector found a chair and sat down at Yuma's table.

"Who else would it be?" Vector asked. Yuma shrugged.

"I don't know." Yuma admitted. Just then, Shark, Rio and Dumon walked over, followed by Tori and Bronk**.** Mizar, Alito, and Girag were not that far away from Yuma's table.

Back to Number 65's Ruins...

Heather read the legend that was written across the walls of the Ruins.

"Hmm..." she muttered. "Interesting." Then, it hit her.

"My past!" she gasped. "Not just mine, but Vector's as well!" Then, something else hit her. Her lips curved into a wicked smile.

"So, me and Vector are related." she smirked. "Brother and sister to be precise!" She then started laughing maniacally.

"Time to head to Yuma's school." she decided. "I think my brother might be there." And just like that, she snapped her fingers and teleported away, and headed for the school.

Back to the cafeteria in Yuma's school...

Yuma and Vector were looking at each others cards, Dumon was reading some random history book, Rio sat next to Dumon while he read, Shark was watching Yuma and Vector, Alito, Girag and Mizar were looking out for anything suspicious.

Heather teleported herself into the cafeteria of the school. She started to observe her surroundings.

"Interesting." she muttered. "So this is what Humans call "a cafeteria". She started to walk around to find a place to sit to regain her energy.

"Teleporting around drains my energy." she muttered. But, she shook herself.

"But I won't give up." she said determinedly. "I won't rest until my brother, Vector, sees the truth in my actions."

Back to Yuma and his friends…

Yuma was looking at his cards some more, so he could devise a strategy for him to take down the guys who took Astral away from him. He didn't even notice Vector get up and walk around. Suddenly, time instantly stopped. Dumon looked up from his book.

"What's going on?" Dumon asked. Rio shrugged.

"I don't know." she admitted. Shark looked around. He then put a hand to his chin.

"Hmm..." he muttered. "That's funny. How come everyone else is frozen in time while we aren't?"

"That would be because of me." a voice said. Shark whirled around, coming face-to-face with someone. He narrowed his eyes. Vector turned to face the person who spoke, and he too, narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?" Shark and Vector asked in unison. The figured smirked in amusement.

"You don't recognize me Shark, Dumon, Rio, and Vector?" the figure asked. Vector put a hand to his chin.

"Your voice sounds familiar." Vector mused. "But I don't know who you are." The figure smirked again.

"Maybe this will refresh your memory." the figure replied. The figure put there hands to their hood, and lifted it up, and over there head. When the hood was completely gone, Shark, Dumon, Rio and Vector gasped in shock.

"It's Heather!" Shark, Dumon, Rio and Vector shouted. When Yuma heard that, he ran over as fast as he could.

"What's going on guys?" he asked. He turned his head to face Heather, he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're one of the guys who took Astral!" Yuma shouted. Heather grinned evilly as a result.

"Correct, Yuma Tsukamo." she smirked. "But I'm not here for you." She then pointed at Vector, then continued, "I'm here for him!" Yuma growled.

"Why?" Dumon asked. Heather smirked again.

"Because of what happened in our past." she replied. Vector walked up to her, not afraid.

"I'll duel you, sister." Vector snarled. Heather began to laugh.

"Fine then." she said. "But we'll play by my rules." Vector nodded in agreement. Yuma turned and looked at Vector.

"You sure about this?" asked Yuma. Vector nodded.

"Yes Yuma, I am." Vector replied confidently.

"Alright, if you say so." Yuma muttered. Heather went into her tunic pocket and took out a Baria Sphere Cube. Mizar twitched.

"Oh great!" Mizar growled. Dumon grabbed Mizar's shoulder.

"Easy Mizar." Dumon said softly. "Save your Dragon Spirit during our fight against our enemy." Mizar breathed slowly, and watched as Heather activated her Barian Sphere Field. She lifted the Baria Sphere Cube into the air.

"I activate a Barian Sphere Field!" she shouted. The Sphere Field then covered the entire area, then disappeared. Heather grinned, she then got out her duel disk. Which the colors are reddish-black. Vector's duel disk are the colors yellowish-purple. Vector lifted his duel disk up as well.

"Duel disk, go!" Vector shouted. Heather grinned as she activated her duel disk. And, then, Vector's left eye turned a shade of pinkish-red, and Heather's left eye turned a shade of reddish-black.

**Augmented Reality Vision Link established**

"Let's duel!" Vector and Heather shouted. Shark grinned in amusement.

"Heh, a sibling duel." Shark said. "This should be interesting."

"Indeed." Girag agreed, cracking his knuckles. Mizar took out his communicator, just in case he needed to contact his former rival.

**0713MM: Ooh! A sibling duel! This should be just as entertaining as Shark vs. his sister, Rio!**


	3. Chapter 3

**0713MM: Here comes another chapter, and the first duel of this story!**

**Vector: (groans) Oh joy.**

**Heather: Come one brother! Be more enthusiastic! 0713MM doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal.**

**Vector: Chapter start.**

Chapter 3: Vector vs. Heather: Brother vs. Sister Part 1

"Ladies first, Vector." Heather said. Vector crossed his arms.

"Fine." he said, disapprovingly. Heather nodded.

"Alright Vector, I draw!" Heather shouted. She turned the card that she drew over so she could see it. She smirked as a result. Vector narrowed his eyes for a moment, then they reverted back to normal.

"I set one monster and place two cards facedown and call it a turn. Your move, Vector. " Heather said while she slapped her three chosen cards facedown on her duel disk.

"Alright sister, my move. Draw!" Vector shouted. He turned the card he drew so he could see what it was. He grinned as a result.

"I'll start my turn off by summoning Umbral Horror Ghoul." Vector said. The ghoulish creature came out of the ground. Umbral Horror Ghoul, level 4, attack: 1800, defense: 0. Heather grunted.

"I'm not impressed, brother." she said disapprovingly. Vector smirked in amusement.

"Oh really? Well, this will! I special summon Kagetokage from my hand since I normal summoned a level 4 monster." Kagetokage, level 4, attack: 1100, defense: 1500. Vector lifted his hand upward.

"I activate my Umbral Horror Ghoul's special ability. By making it's attack 0, I can special another Umbral Horror monster from my hand, so appear, Umbral Horror Unform!" Umbral Horror Unform, level 4, attack/defense: 0. Yuma pumped his fists.

"There you go, Vector!" Yuma shouted. Heather looked at her brother in the eyes. She smirked.

"You're going to summon out your ace, aren't you?" she asked. Vector nodded.

"I am." Vector admitted. He thrusted his hand forward.

"I overlay my 3 level 4 monsters and build the overlay network! I Xyz summon Number 104: Masquerade!" The overlay network exploded, revealing the spellcaster. Number 104: Masquerade, rank 4, attack: 2700, defense: 1200. Vector pulled another card out from his hand.

"I activate the equip spell, Masquerade Scepter! With this, once per turn, I can destroy any number of cards I want. So, say goodbye to your 3 cards on your field!" Masquerade raised his staff and blasted Heather's 3 cards into oblivion. Heather growled.

"I also activate Masquerade's special ability. Once per turn, I can make you mill the top card of your deck." Vector explained. Heather shrugged.

"Whatever." she said, milling the top card of her deck. Vector then pointed at Heather.

"Alright Heather, I don't want to do this, but you leave me no choice. Masquerade, attack Heather directly!" Vector ordered. Masquerade twirled his staff, then came down at Heather at high speed, her eyes widening the closer he got. Then, he slashed her, which threw her backward. Slash!

"Ah!" Heather screamed as she was blown backward in the Barian Sphere Field, which shocked her a little bit, her life pointed then depleted from 4000-1300. Vector stared at her, concern in his eyes.

"I place 1 card facedown and end my turn there, you're up, sister." Vector said as he placed his chosen card facedown. Heather got up off the ground, her blonde hair blowing behind her face.

"You want a _real _fight brother? Well you got one!" shouted Heather. Yuma and the others backed away a little bit.

"What's she doing?" Shark asked. Rio shrugged.

"I think I know." Dumon said. Heather lifted her right arm above her head.

"Go Barian Battlemorph!" Heather shouted. Her form changed from her Human form to her Barian form in a matter of seconds. Everyone gasped, except Vector, who wasn't surprised. Heather's Barian form looked somewhat similar to Marin's, only with blackish-white skin, her long blonde hair going down below her waist, and she wore jewels everywhere on her body. Her duel disk changed to looking something like a dagger, and her eyes were the colors purplish-yellow.

"Now, the _real_ battle begins!" Heather shouted, her voice altered a bit due to being in her Barian form, and her purplish-yellow eyes glowed a crimson red.

To be continued..

**0713MM: Uh-oh! Heather is MAD!**

**Heather: No joke! I took damage! Unbelievable!**

**Vector: (snickers) Well, you better believe it!**

**0713MM: Quiet down you two! I'm trying to write this story!**

**Vector and Heather: Sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**0713MM: Part 2 of the sibling duel.**

Chapter 4: Vector vs. Heather: Brother vs. Sister Part 2

"Now, the _real_ battle begins!" Heather shouted, her voice altered a bit due to being in her Barian form, and her purplish-yellow eyes glowed a crimson red. Yuma, and everyone else watching the duel, including Vector, their eyes widened with shock.

"Impossible!" Dumon cried out. "Barians should no longer exist! The Astral and Barian Worlds fused together!" Heather turned her head and looked at Dumon. If she wasn't in her Barian form, she would've smirked at him.

"Well, you thought wrong Dumon." Heather said. "Because the first four members of my group, including myself, are Barians, while the other four and Astral Beings!" Everyone gasped in shock, including Vector.

"No way!" Yuma cried out.

"Impossible!" Dumon agreed. Heather laughed.

"Oh, but it's _quite_ possible." Heather countered. She put her blackish-white hand ontop of her dagger-like duel disk. "I draw!" The color of the top card changed to a pinkish-red color.

"Oh no!" Shark shouted. "It's a Barian Chaos Draw!"

"Indeed Shark! Go, Barian Chaos Draw!" shouted Heather. She turned the card she drew over so she could see it. Her purplish-yellow eyes widened with evil within them. Vector just stared at her.

"I don't like _that _look Heather!" Vector cried out. Heather began to laugh again.

"Well too bad for you." laughed Heather. "Because I'm normal summoning my Negative Magician. Then I activate the effect of my Negative Solider from my graveyard. Once per turn, I can special summon this card from my graveyard." Negative Magician, level 4, attack: 1500, defense: 1000, and Negative Soldier, level 4, attack: 2000, defense: 1600. Heather then lifted her right hand above her head.

"I now overlay my 2 level 4 monsters in order to the build the overlay netork! I Xyz summon Number -66: Dark Beetle!" The overlay network exploded with dark energy, revealing the Number Heather has summoned. Number -66: Dark Beetle, rank 4, attack: 2500, defense: 2100. Everyone gasped again.

"What the?!" Shark gasped.

"What is that?" Rio asked, scared as the giant beetle that was begginning to loom over everyone. Dumon went rummaging through his school bag.

"Come on, where is it?" Dumon muttered frantically. Rio turned to look at Dumon.

"What are you looking for?" Rio asked her boyfriend.

"The History of the Number cards." Dumon said shortly. Rio nodded. Vector snarled at his sister.

"How did you obtain _that_?" Vector asked sharply, looking at the Number on Heathers' field. Heather chuckled evilly.

"Oh, isn't it obvious brother?" asked Heather. "The Negative Numbers were created to oppose the Positive Ones!" Vector narrowed his eyes.

_Something tells me that my sister possesses more of these Numbers._ thought Vector.

"Anyway, time for my Beetle's first ability! When he's successfully special summoned, you take damage equal to half it's attack." explained Heather. Vector gasped.

"What?!" Vector cried out, shocked. Heather thrusted her right hand forward.

"Go, Dark Mirage of Terror!" laughed Heather as the Dark Mirage slammed Vector into the wall of the Sphere Field.

"Ah!" Vector screamed in pain and agony as his life points depleted from 4000-2750. Heather snickered, then revealed another card from her hand.

"I activate the spell card Rank-Up Magic Negative Force!" she shouted. Everyone gasped once again.

"Oh no!" Shark cried out. "She's going to Rank-Up her Number!" Heather chuckled.

"You're half right Shark." Heather said.

"I am?" Shark asked, stunned. Heather nodded.

"Yes, because this card is treated like Michael's Rank-Up Psychic Chaos Force." Heather complied. Shark nodded. She then lifted the card above her head.

"I activate Rank-up Magic Negative Force!" Heather shouted gleefully. Vector clenched his fists.

"I special summon from my extra deck, Number -96: Dark Blade of Storm!" The second Negative Number made it's appearance. Number -96: Dark Blade of Storm, rank 2, attack: 1000, defense: 100.

"And here's the best part!" Heather laughed. "I can rebuild the overlay network with Number -96! Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! I Xyz Summon Number C-96: Chaos Blade of the Dark Storm!" The overlay network exploded, revealing the dark Number. Number C-96: Chaos Blade of the Dark Storm, rank 3, attack: 2000, defense: 1000. Vector snarled in response, while Heather grinned evilly.

"I activate my Number C-96's special ability! By detaching one Negative Chaos Overlay Unit, my monster gains your Masquerade's attack points! Hahahahaha!" Vector growled as Number C-96 absorbed 2700 attack. Number C-96's attack: 2000-4700.

"Lucky for you Vector, my Number doesn't make Masquerade's attack points 0." Heather reassured her brother, who sighed in relief.

"But, that doesn't mean you avoid my wrath." Heather warned. "Number C-96, attack Number 104 with Chaos Blade Slash!" Number C-96 did just that. Slash! The explosion from Number C-96's attack began to clear, but Vector was all the way at the end of the sphere field, getting shocked.

"I activated the trap, Impenetrable Attack to save my monster from destruction!" shouted Vector as a barrier appeared, blocking his monsters' destruction. Heather grunted.

"Fine. I place 1 card facedown and end my turn. You're up, brother." Heather said as she placed her chosen card facedown.

"This is bad!" Yuma cried out. Dumon nodded.

"One more attack like that, and Vector is finished." Rio noted. Vector smiled at his sister.

"I'm impressed. " Vector complimented. Heather smiled back.

"Thanks." she said. "Now, take your _last _turn." Vector nodded.

_I better make this draw count, or I'm finished!_ Vector thought.

"I draw!" shouted Vector. Heather began to sneer.

"Just give up!" she sneered. "You can't win!" Vector shook his head.

"You're wrong, sister." Vector said. Heather then cocked her head.

"Oh?" she asked. "And how is that?"

"Because..." Vector started to say. He then shook his head. He turned the card over, then he grinned.

_Yes! Ring of Destruction! This'll end our duel in a draw!_

"Alright Heather, I place 1 card facedown, and end my turn." Vector said as he placed his chosen card facedown. Heather smirked in amusement.

"That was your last chance, brother. I draw!" Heather shouted. Yuma cringed.

"Is it over?" Yuma asked.

"I'm afraid so, Yuma." Shark muttered. "Vector can't win."

"Plus, he only has 750 life points left." Rio pointed out. "Take a look at the difference between their life points." Heather's LP: 1300, Vector's LP: 750.

"I know that Rio." Yuma said, rolling his eyes.

"But then again, Vector doesn't looked phased at all." Dumon observed. "Especially since Heather is attacking with her Number C-96."

"Goodbye brother! Number C-96, attack Number 104 with Chaos Blade Slash!" Heather orderd. Number C-96 did just that. Vector curved his mouth into a smile. It was then when Yuma and Heather realized why Vector was smiling.

"Oh no!" Heather shouted fearfully.

"Yes!" Yuma shouted.

"I activate the trap, Ring of Destruction!" Vector countered. Heather gasped.

"What?!" she cried out, shocked.

"By tributing my Masquerade, we both get slammed with 2700 points of damage." explained Vector. Then, an explosion occurred, going across the entire field, sending both duelists flying into the Barian Sphere Field.

"Ahhh!" Vector and Heather screamed in pain. As Heather was flying backward, she reverted back to her Human form. Heather's LP: 1300-0, and Vector's LP: 750-0. **DRAW**. The Augmented Realatity Vision Link disappeared, along with the Barian Sphere Field. Yuma, Shark and Rio took off their D-Gazers. Vector walked up to his sister.

"Good duel sis." Vector said. Heather just smirked.

"Next time we duel brother, I won't be as merciful." Heather warned. Vector shrugged.

"I won't hold back either." Vector said. "And that's a promise."

"A promise I'd be willing to keep." Heather smiled. She turned to face Yuma and his other friends.

"Consider yourselves lucky." Heather told them. Yuma and the rest of his friends shrugged. After that confrontation, Heather snapped her fingers and disappeared, thus time began to go once again.

"Well, time to head to class." Shark said. "Come on Rio."

"Coming!" Rio shouted.

Back to the dimensional rift...

Heather walked up to Xavier, who was sitting at the head of the Conference Table.

"So, I'll assume your mission was a success?" Xavier asked. Heather nodded.

"It was." she grinned. She paused, then continued, "My brother is with Yuma and his friends." Xavier grunted.

"So what?" Xavier asked. "Besides we have the bait." He then gestured to the prisoner chambers.

"I don't know." Heather admitted. Xavier got up from his chair and walked up to Heather.

"Don't worry." he said reassuringly. "Your brother Vector will come to his senses and join us sooner or later."

"I doubt that." Heather said.

"Whatever." Xavier grunted. "Besides, we don't need Vector anyway." Heather nodded in agreement. Heather then began to look around the room.

"Where are the others?" asked Heather.

"Hmm? Oh, I sent Yaven and Jake to destroy the portal those Humans need to get back to the Astral World. Heather grinned evilly.

"Excellent!" she laughed. Then, her face expression changed, and she added, "You know Yuma and his friends won't give up until they find a way to get here, right?" Xavier nodded.

"Of course I do." he replied. "I'm just slowing them down a bit, that's all." Heather nodded, then headed out of the Conference Room.

"Where are you going?" Xavier asked. Heather stopped, then turned around.

"I'm going to keep an eye on my brother." she replied.

"Very well." Xavier complied. And with that, Xavier walked back to the head of the table, and Heather created a portal and headed back to the Human World

**0713MM: Uh-oh! Looks like the villains all new and powerful Number cards, specifically, the Negative Numbers, which are created by yours truly.**


	5. Chapter 5

**0713MM: Welcome to another chapter, where Dumon tries to figure out what the Negative Numbers are. Meanwhile, Mizar, Kite and Quinton, (better known as Chris Arclight) are trying to make a portal to the Astral World. So enjoy!**

Chapter 5: The Truth about the Negative Numbers

Dumon sat in the library, reading the history book about the Number cards. He had done close reading, like his English teacher told him to do. He even took notes on a separate sheet of paper, and he still was having no luck on finding out about the Negative Number cards.

"This makes no sense!" Dumon growled, frustrated. "I've heard about _all_ of the Number cards, but these new Negative Number cards? They seem dangerous." Dumon begn looking deeper into the history book about the Numbers. He turned to a page that shocked him.

"Whoa!" Dumon gasped. He looked closer at the page.

"The Negative Numbers are...!" Dumon gasped in shock, the he continued, "The dark counterparts to the Positive Numbers! I better go tell Yuma and the others about what I found!" Dumon took out his D-Gazer and began to contact Mizar about what he found.

Meanwhile, at Quinton's lab...

Kite and Quinton were fixing the portal that they needed to get back to the Astral World. Mizar watched just to make sure they were doing it right. Quinton had agreed with Kite about letting Mizar stay with them and help them rebuild the portal to Astral World. The place was a mess. There were pieces of scrap metal everywhere. Food trays scattered everywhere. Mizar smiled. Then, his D-Gazer began to beep. Mizar took it out of his pocket and looked at who it was. It was Dumon, so he answered it without question.

"Yes Dumon?" asked Mizar. "Find anything on the Negative Numbers?"

"Yes I did. "Dumon replied.

"And, what is it?" asked Mizar.

"The Negative Numbers are the dark counterparts to the Positive Numbers." Dumon replied. Mizars' eyes widened.

"What?!" Mizar asked, shocked.

"I know it's a shocking truth, but that's what they are." Dumon explained.

"I'll tell Kite and Quinton this once they're done with building the portal to Astral." Mizar whispered.

"Very well." Dumon said. "Meet me and the rest of the gang back at Yuma's." Mizar nodded.

"I will. Don't worry Dumon." Mizar said. Dumon nodded, then hung up.

"Almost done Quinton-uh I mean Chris?" Kite asked. Chris nodded.

"Yes." Chris replied. Mizar looked around the room.

"Hey, where are Thomas and Michael?" Mizar asked as he walked over.

"Thomas is with Shark and Rio and Michael is at Yuma's. Why do you ask?" Chris asked. Mizar shrugged.

"No reason." Mizar admitted. Kite nodded.

"Very well then Mizar." Kite said. Mizar nodded, and he turned to leave however, before he could do that, two figures jumped down from above. Mizar narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you two?" Mizar snarled. The two figured just laughed in amusement.

"Heh! You must be the great Dragon Tamer, aren't you?" the first figure asked.

"Yes, I am." Mizar replied. "So what?" The two figures looked at each other, then they took there hoods off, revealing there faces.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves." the first figure said. "My name is Tina, and this is my sister, Amelia." Tina was wearing a t-shirt, purple jeans and sneakers, her red hair went down her back to her shoulders. Amelia on the other hand, had long blonde hair, she was wearing a t-shirt, yellow shorts and blue sneakers.

"But we're not here for you, Mizar." Tina said.

"We're here for Kite and Chris." Amelia said, while pointing at Kite and Chris. Kite and Chris looked at each other, then back to the two sisters.

"You're challenging us to a Tag Team Duel?" Kite asked. "I accept."

"So do I." Chris agreed. The two sisters smirked.

"Good." both of them said. Kite lifted his right above his head.

"Go, Photon Transformation!" shouted Kite as his clothing changed from blackish-grey to pure white, his curved duel disk appeared on left arm. Tina and Amelia's duel disks were colored blue, and the duel disks were curved, like Kites'. Chris's duel disk was similar to the arm of a machine, like his other two brothers, Thomas and Michael. Tina and Amelia's left eyes glowed gold, while Kite's left eye turned the color red, due the tattoo that went over it, and lastly, Chris's left eye had a green tattoo over it, and his left eye turned to the color orange.

**Augmented Reality Vision Link established**

"Let's duel!" the four of them shouted.

Meanwhile, in the dimensional rift...

Xavier was laughing as the Tag Team Duel began to start.

"Thanks to the Negative Numbers and the power I gave Tina and Amelia, they have the ability to Astral Battlemorph, just like a Barian does. And when they enter an area, an invisible Sphere Field is activated. Kite and Chris Arclight have no idea they got themselves into! Hahahahaha!"

**0713MM: Seems Xavier, (who is the leader of the Dark Emperors, is impressed with Amelia and Tina's plan to stop the creation of the portal to Astral World. Why you might ask? You''ll have to read more to find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**0713MM: Here's Chapter 6**

Chapter 6: Tag Team Duel: Kite and Chris vs. Tina and Amelia

"You two should know the rules of a Tag Team Duel." Amelia said. "No player is allowed to attack on the first turn." Kite and Chris nodded.

"We know." they said.

"Good." Tina smirked, then turned to her sister, and added, "Who should go first?" Mizar rummaged through his pocket and found a coin, then he walked over with it.

"Okay, heads, you two start, tails, Kite and Chris start." Mizar explained. Both teams nodded. And with that, Mizar flipped the coin into the air via his thumb. When the coin came down, Mizar caught it and put it on his wrist of his right hand, left hand ontop of his wrist. Mizar took his hand off his right wrist, revealing the coin. Tina and Amelia's eyes widened gleefully.

"Looks like I'll be going first, I draw!" shouted Tina. She grinned in satisfaction at the card she drew.

"I activate the spell card, Rank-Up Magic Negative Force!" Tina shouted in glee. Kite growled, while Chris snarled. Amelia sneered in amusement.

"I special summon Number -92: Dragon of the Underworld!" Tina laughed. Number -92: Dragon of the Underworld, rank 9, attack/defense: 0.

"And due to Rank-Up Magic Negative Force, I can rebuild the overlay network with my monster. Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! I Xyz summon Number C-92: Dragon of Chaos!" The overlay network expoded, revealing a dragon fueled with chaos. Number C-92: Dragon of Chaos, rank 10, attack/defense: 0. Kite and Chris gasped.

"Zero attack?" asked Kite. Tina smirked.

"Next I activate the spell card Dark Absorption! As long as this card remains faceup on the field, me nor my sister here will take any damage involving our Negative Numbers." Kite growled in frustration.

"I place 3 cards facedown and thus ending my turn. Your move, Kite." Tina said as she placed her chosen cards facedown. Kite put his right hand ontop of his deck.

"Alright you two, I draw!" Kite shouted. He then looked at the card he drew.

_Perfect!_ he thought.

"I'll begin my turn by summoning out Galaxy Wizard." Kite said. Galaxy Wizard, level 4, attack: 0, defense: 1800.

"Next I activate Galaxy Expedition! With this, since I control a level 5 or higher Galaxy or Photon monster, I can special summon a level 5 or higher Galaxy or Photon monster from my deck, so come out Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon roared upon being summoned. Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, level 8, attack: 3000, defense: 2500. Tina and Amelia smirked in amusement.

"I now special summon from my hand Guardian of Order!" Kite continued. Guardian of Order, level 8, attack: 2500, defense: 1200. Kite then raised his right hand above his head.

"I overlay my 3 level 8 monsters and build the overlay network! I Xyz summon Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" The overlay network exploded, and the ultimate dragon appeared, roaring. Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, rank 8, attack: 4500, defense: 3000. Tina growled.

"Neo Galaxy-Eyes negates the special abilities of all the other cards on field!" Kite explained. "Photon Howling!" Neo Galaxy-Eyes roared, and Number C-92 lost it's effects, along with Dark Absorption.

"No! Our strategy!" Tina shouted in fear.

"I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn. You're up Amelia." Kite said as he placed his two chosen cards facedown. Amelia put her hand ontop of her deck.

"I draw!" Amelia shouted. She turned the card she drew over so she could see it. Her eyes widened with glee.

"I also activate Rank-Up Magic Negative Force!" Amelia laughed.

"Not again!" Kite gasped.

"No!" Chris shouted. Amelia sneered with glee on her face.

"I special summon from my extra deck Number -69: Horrid Crest!" Amelia laughed. Number -69: Horrid Crest, rank 4, attack: 2600, defense: 2100.

"Now I rebuild the overlay network with my monster. Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! I Xyz summon Number C-69: Chaos Horrid Crest!" The overlay network exploded, revealing the crazed psychic Negative Number. Number C-69: Chaos Horrid Crest, rank 5, attack: 4000, defense: 3000.

"4000 attack points?" asked. Kite, shocked. Amelia nodded.

"Indeed. I place 1 card facedown and end my turn. You're up Chris." Amelia smirked while placing her chosen one card facedown on her duel disk. Chris then put his right hand ontop of his deck.

"I draw!" Chris shouted.

_Come on Chris! _thought Kite. _You can do this!_ Chris smiled.

"I discard my Deep Space Cruiser IX to special another one from my hand." Chris said. Deep Space Cruiser IX, level 9, attack/defense: 900.

"Next I activate the spell Hologram Projection, making an exact copy of my monster." Chris then thrusted his hand forward.

"I now overlay my two cards! With these two cards I build the overlay network and Xyz summon Number 9: Dyson Sphere!" The exploded, revealing a giant machine. Tina and Amelia stepped back in shock.

"Whoa!" Tina gasped.

"Amazing!" Amelia agreed.

"Well, glad you two think it's impessive. I place 3 cards facedown and call it a turn." Chris said. Tina and Amelia began to laugh manically. Kite and Chris narrowed their eyes.

"You fools!" Tina laughed. "There was an invisible Sphere Field that was active this entire time!"

"What?!" Chris cried out. "How?!"

"The new powers our Master gave us." Amelia conplied. Amelia turned to face her sister.

"Ready?" she asked. Tina nodded, an evil grin presented on her face.

"Ready." Tina replied. Kite just stared.

"What are they doing?" Chris asked.

"Probably the same thing that happened during Vector's duel with his sister?" Kite suggested.

"You're probably right." Chris agreed.

"Your friend is right." Tina said. Then, the two sisters shouted together, "Go Astral Battlemorph!" Tina and Amelia changed from there Human forms to there Astral forms in just as much time as Heather. Both sisters had light blue skin, they both were wearing light blue clothing, both of them have gems on there shirts, and some in their hair. Both of their left eyes had a reddish-gold color in them.

"Now the _real_ fun begins!" Tina and Amelia shouted. Both of their voices were altered a bit due to being in their true forms. Kite and Chris growled.

"Now the _real_ fun begins!" Tina and Amelia shouted. Both of their voices were altered a bit due to being in their true forms. Kite and Chris growled. Tina began to laugh.

"I draw!" Tina shouted. She smirked at the card.

"I place 1 card facedown and end my turn. You're up Kite." Tina smirked.

"I draw!" Kite shouted.

"I activate Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon special ability! By detaching one overlay unit, my monster detaches all the overlay units from your Xyz monsters, then my monster gains 500 attack points for every overlay unit your monsters lost!" Tina and Amelia gasped.

"Oh no!" Tina cried out.

"Not good!" Amelia agreed. Number C-69 and Number C-92's overlay units: 1-0. Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's attack: 4500-5500. Chris nodded.

"I activate my trap, Light Giver!" Chris shouted. "With this card, I tribute my Dyson Sphere to give Kite's Neo Galaxy-Eyes 2800 more attack." Neo Galaxy-Eyes roared as it absorbed all of Dyson Sphere's attack. Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's attack: 5500-8300.

"Oh no!" Tina cried out. Chris smiled at Kite.

"End this." Chris said. Kite turned to face his mentor, and he nodded.

"Right." Kite smirked. Kite thrusted his hand forward.

"Go Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, attack with Ultimate Twin Photon Stream of Destruction!" Neo Galaxy-Eyes roared, then blast both of the Negative Numbers. Boom!

"Whaa!" Tina and Amelia screamed as they were blown backward into the Sphere Field, reverting to their Human forms, both of there LP's dropped down to 0. **WINNER: Kite and Chris. **Tina and Amelia shook the dirt off their clothes, they turned to face Kite and Chris. They snarled in anger and rage.

"I can assure you that we'll back!" Tina snarled. Kite shrugged.

"Whatever." Kite said. Tina and Amelia disappeared shortly after.

In dimensional rift...

Xavier had watched the entire tag team duel. He was disappointed by the outcome.

"How disappointing." Xavier muttered. "I was so sure that those sisters could defeat those two." He then began to chuckle evilly.

"No matter." he said. "Soon Yuma Tsukamo, and all of the Number cards will be _mine_! Hahahahaha!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: New Knowledge

After Mizar watched his former rival and Chris, Kite's mentor, defeat the twins. After a few moments, he felt his D-gazer rumble a bit, so he removed it from his pocket and put it on; Dumon's face appeared on screen.

"Hello Mizar!" Dumon greeted the Dragon Tamer.

"Greetings Dumon." Mizar responded. "What do you need?"

"I've done some digging into the Negative Numbers." Dumon explained. "I'd like you to meet Rio and I at the park so we may discuss this in person."

"Sure thing, goodbye!" Mizar turned off his D-Gazer and began to walk towards the park.

"The bond he and Rio share is strong", Mizar thought, "I wonder if I will ever find someone like that?"

When Mizar made it to the park, Dumon and Rio were waiting for him on one of the benches in the park. Dumon waved Mizar over. Mizar nodded, and walked over.

"So, what did you find exactly Dumon?" asked Mizar. Dumon took out a piece of paper It had all of Dumon's notes written on it. Mizar leaned closer so he could see it better, considering he was across from Dumon. Mizar put one of his hands to his chin.

"Hmm…" Mizar muttered. Rio looked up at Mizar. Dumon did the same.

"What is it, Mizar?" asked Rio.

"I wonder if I'll meet someone like Rio someday." Mizar thought. Dumon had to wave one of his hands to snap Mizar out of his thoughts.

"Sorry." Mizar said, rubbing his head. Dumon sighed.

"It's okay Mizar." Dumon smiled. "Anyway, what do you think of my findings?"

"I find them to be very interesting." Mizar replied. Rio nodded.

"Especially since a Deity named Xavier created all of the Negative Numbers." Rio pointed out. Dumon nodded.

"Indeed." Dumon agreed. "He also manipulated seven other people to join his cause. Just like Don Thousand did to me, and the other five Emperors. Nash was the only one who willingly joined." Mizar nodded.

"But what does Don Thousand have to do this Xavier?" asked Mizar. Dumon just stared at Mizar. Mizar stared back.

"What?" asked Mizar. Rio shook her head in disapproval.

"Don't worry about it." Rio assured Mizar. "Anyway, what I've found is that Xavier manipulated his best friend and his sister to join his cause. When they refused, Xavier ordered their soldiers to attack them." Mizar shivered at that.

Meanwhile, in the dimensional rift in Astral World…

Heather was looking through her deck, editing it, taking out cards, adding cards.

"I need to improve my game if I want to defeat anyone who stands in my way." she thought to herself. Just then, Xavier walked in wearing his black cloak. He took off, and then smiled. He looked at Heather, then smirked.

"Heather." he said. Heather turned around to face her Master.

"Yes, Master?" she asked. He tossed her a piece of paper, which she caught. Then, she opened it. To her surprise, it had clues about someone she knew long ago.

"Mizar…" she thought. Xavier then chuckled, then headed to leave the room.

"Your new target is Mizar." Xavier stated. "Defeat him, and you'll get all of his Numbers, along with his powers." Heather nodded, then sneered.

"It'll be done, Master." Heather said with her sneer still on her face. She then snapped her blackish-white fingers and disappeared.

Back to Dumon, Rio and Mizar…

After Dumon and Rio told Mizar everything that they knew, the threesome decided to part ways, for now.

"Alright Mizar, see ya later!" Dumon called out to him as Rio was holding Dumon's hand. Mizar nodded with a smile on his face.

"Dumon and Rio are meant to be together." Mizar thought to himself as he walked out the park. He must have been thinking too hard about Dumon and Rio, because he bumped right into a small child.

"Oh, sorry!" Mizar said, startled in alarm.

"It's okay." the small child replied. Mizar looked down at the child and gasped.

"Hart Tenjo?!" Mizar asked, shocked. This caused Hart to look up, which he beamed at.

"Mizar!" he cried out in happiness. "It's so good to see you!" Mizar gave a smile, which he rarely did.

"So, what brings you here?" Mizar asked. Hart shrugged.

"Hart!" cried out a familiar voice. Hart and Mizar turned to find the source. It was Hart's older brother, Kite Tenjo.

"Kite!" Hart called out in happiness. Mizar smiled at Kite, who in turn, smiled back.

"Mizar. Long time no see." Kite said with a smirk. "How is Tachyon Dragon treating you?"

"Alright." Mizar replied. Kite nodded in approval.

"That's good to hear." Kite said with a smile. Mizar nodded. Then, he turned and started to leave. Before leaving, he turned back around to face the Tenjo brothers.

"See you around Kite, Hart." Mizar said with a smile. Kite nodded. And with that, Mizar ran out of the park. Hart looked up at his older brother, who in turn, just shook his head.

"Let Mizar think." Kite said to his brother. "He has a lot on his mind." Hart nodded in agreement to that.

After Mizar left the park, he went into deep thought.

"I wonder…" he began to think, just then, an energy ball came from nowhere and nearly hit him straight in the chest. He looked up to find the source. And, he regretted it.

"Heather…" he thought.

Heather stood ontop of a nearby build, smirking. She was wearing her yellow t-shirt, blue jeans, and yellow sneakers. She then jumped down and landed lightly on her feet.

**Memory flashback**

_Heather had never felt so alone in her life, her brother went from the innocent peacekeeper to deranged maniac. Ever since her parents died, he changed. Heather made her way to another village located in the vast desert she crossed, a piece of her regretted it, but a bigger piece had no regrets. She went up to a stand and used what little money she had left and purchased some fruits. As she was about to leave she accidentally bumped into a man._

_Heather: I'm so sorry sir!_

_Mizar: That's fine, I wasn't paying attention._

_Heather blushed slightly as he helped her up and collected the fruits she dropped._

_Heather: Thanks, and you are?_

_Mizar: My name is Mizar, yours?_

_Heather: I'm Heather._

"Hello Mizar." she said coldly. Mizar cringed at her tone of voice.

"This isn't the Heather I used to know and love." he thought.

"Heather, what happened to you?" asked Mizar. "When you were dueling Vector, you were acting like he was an enemy!" Heather scoffed at that.

"That's because we are enemies!" she snapped. "And as long as we are, I will _never_ care for any humans!" Mizar's eyes widened at that. Heather just chuckled darkly.

"Enough talk." she said coldly yet again. She then raised her right hand up. Mizar looked at what was in her hand. A Baria Sphere Cube. Mizar cringed again.

"I activate a Barian Sphere Field!" she shouted. And just like that, the two of them were encased in a red sphere. Mizar snarled. Heather just laughed.

"Go Barian Battlemorph!" Heather shouted, and just as quick as she created the Sphere Field, she was now in her Barian form, her dagger duel disk at the ready. Mizar sighed.

"I guess I have no choice in the matter." he said. "Duel disk engaged!" Then, both of their eyes turned a red color.

**Augmented Reality Vision Link established**

"Let's duel!" Heather and Mizar shouted.

"Don't worry Heather. I'll save you! No matter what the cost!" Mizar thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**0713MM: Here is Mizar and Heather's duel**

**Heather: Indeed.**

**Mizar: 0713MM doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal.**

**Note: Darksawr came up with Neutron Dragon.**

Chapter 8: Battle of the Galaxy-Eye's

"Ladies first, Mizar." Heather said mockingly. Mizar just nodded.

"Fine." he said. Heather nodded, then put her right hand ontop of her deck.

"I draw!" she shouted, which she ripped the top card of her deck, and into her hand. She turned it over, then her eyes widened with evil within them. Mizar just stared.

"I'll begin my turn with the spell card Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw 2 more cards." Heather explained. Mizar nodded again.

"_Great! Now she has 7 cards in her hand."_ Mizar thought.

"I set two cards and place 1 monster facedown and end my turn." Heather said with a fake grin on her face.

(Heather's hand: 4 cards).

"Your move, Mizar." Heather sneered. Mizar then began to shake with fear.

"_She has changed, but for the worst!_" Mizar thought.

"Alright Heather, I draw!" shouted Mizar. He turned the card over, then nodded in approval.

"I place 2 cards facedown, and that's it." Mizar said as he inserted the 2 cards into his D-Pad. Heather began to laugh.

"How pathetic!" she shouted. "I expected more from you!" Mizar cringed.

"Anyway, it's move again, I draw!" Heather shouted yet again. She turned the card over and examined it, then grinned.

"I tribute my set monster to summon my Mythic Space Dragon." Heather stated. Mizar stared and watched as the great space dragon made its entrance.

(Mythic Space Dragon, level 8, attack: 2500, defense: 2000). Mizar just growled.

"How can you summon that monster?" asked Mizar. Heather took a card out of her graveyard and showed it to Mizar.

"The monster I tributed to summon my dragon was Two-Headed Dragon." Heather explained. Mizar nodded.

"And when this monster is normal or special summoned, I can summon another copy of itself from my deck." explained Heather. Mizar growled. Heather just laughed in response.

"I end my turn there. Your turn, Mizar." Heather smirked.

(Heather's hand: 5-4 cards).

"I draw!" Mizar cried out.

(Mizar's hand: 5 cards).

"I special summon Schwarzschild Limit Dragon from my hand because you have a monster with 2000 or more attack." Mizar explained. Heather just shrugged.

(Schwarzschild Limit Dragon, level 8, attack: 2000, defense: 0).

"Whatev." she said.

"Next, I summon Parsec, The Interstellar Dragon from my hand since I control a level 8 monster." Mizar continued.

(A light dragon appeared onto the field. Parsec, The Interstellar Dragon, level 8, attack/defense: 800).

"Let me guess, you're going to summon out Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, aren't you?" Heather asked.

"Indeed I am." Mizar replied. Mizar raised his hand up, then continued. "I overlay my 2 dragons! With these 2 monsters I build the overlay network and Xyz summon the Dragon that controls time, and bends it to do its will, Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!"

(The overlay network exploded, revealing a purple dragon with scales similar to clocks. Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, rank 8, attack: 3000, defense: 2500). Heather just smirked. Mizar then pointed his finger at 1 of Heather's Mythic Space Dragons.

"Tachyon, attack Mythic Space Dragon number 1 with Spiral of Destruction!" Mizar commanded. Tachyon did just that. He happily complied and blasted the foe to cinders.

(Tachyon Dragon went up into the air, then came spiraling down towards its target, thus destroying it).

"Too easy!" Tachyon thought smugly to himself.

"Ugh!" Heather cried out as she was blow backwards from the assault.

(Heather's LP: 4000-3500).

"With that, I end my turn." Mizar said while thrusting his hand to the side. Heather stared Mizar down, her eyes turning to an even darker color.

"I activate Mythic Space Dragon's effect. When it's destroyed, I can summon back to my field during the end phase." Heather explained. Mythic Space Dragon then came out of the graveyard, roaring. Mizar cringed yet again.

"And now, it's my turn again, I draw." Heather said with evil glee in her voice.

(Heather's hand: 5 cards). Then, Heather thrusted her right hand up.

"And now Mizar, get ready to witness my ace." Heather smirked. Mizar nodded.

"I overlay my 2 Mythic Space Dragons! With these 2 monsters I build the overlay network! I Xyz summon the dragon that possesses the ability to bend time and space due to its magnificent power! Come forth, **Number -104: Galaxy-Eyes Neutron Dragon**!" Mizar stared in awe.

In the Forgotten Realm…

-104: Neutron Dragon was just sitting and waiting in the Forgotten Realm, it was where her kind belonged, unloved and lonely. Neutron had grown accustomed to it. Her attention was drawn to a portal that opened above her, signifying she had been summoned, she rocketed out of the portal and let out a battle cry (or roar in her case) she let her eyes adjust to the light and looked at her foe, but it was the monster her opponent controlled that caught her attention and stirred up a strange feeling inside of her. Neutron laid eyes on a dragon that actually looked like herself, only this dragon was male with magnificent black scales with red streaks, he also carried a sense of cunning and loyalty with him, she must have been staring because Heather had a look of confusion on her face when she looked at her master. And she didn't notice Tachyon was staring too!

The beast that emerged from the overlay network took his breath away. Out of the portal emerged a dragon that looked a lot like himself, only she was clearly female and her scales were a majestic purple. Her wings shined with a lighter purple that only increased her beauty, and to top it all off she had a gemstone, an emerald, in her forehead. She let out a defiant roar. Tachyon quickly snapped himself out of it.

(The overlay network exploded, revealing a majestic purple dragon, similar to Tachyon Dragon. Number -104: Galaxy-Eyes Neutron Dragon, rank 8, attack: 3000, defense: 2500). The beast that emerged from the overlay network took his breath away. Out of the portal emerged a dragon that looked a lot like himself, only she was clearly female and her scales were a majestic purple. Her wings shined with a lighter purple that only increased her beauty, and to top it all off she had a gemstone, an emerald, in her forehead. She let out a defiant roar. Tachyon quickly snapped himself out of it.

"Neutron Dragon, attack Tachyon Dragon with Neutron Stream of Destruction!" Heather commanded. Neutron then opened its mouth to unleash its fury, and Tachyon spiraled up into the air, then swooped straight down toward Neutron, thus enabled at battle to commence. Both duelists covered their faces as the dragons continued to battle.

"I activate the quick-play spell Wormhole!" Heather shouted over the noise of the fighting dragons. The said card revealing itself from Heather's backrow. Mizar's eyes began to widen.

"What does that do? asked Mizar. Heather chuckled.

"It's simple. By activating this card, I can banish the attack target and the attacker until the end of the turn. And when they do return, we both take damage equal to the combined attack of both monsters that were banished!" Mizar's eyes were still widened, but this time, it was out of shock.

"What?!" he gasped. "That's... 6000 points of damage!"

"Bingo!" Heather laughed.

(Both dragons were then removed from the field due to Wormhole).

"And with that, I end my turn." Heather said simply. Then, the banished zone appeared on the field, spitting out the two dragons back onto their proper fields.

"And now, we both take 6000 points of damage!" Heather laughed evilly.

(The Wormhole unleashed an explosion across the field, blowing both duelists backward into the Sphere Field).

"Whaa!" Mizar and Heather screamed as they got shocked from the Sphere Field. Heather then reverted back into her Human form.

(Mizar's LP: 4000-0. Heather's LP: 3500-0. **DRAW)**. Both duelists got up off of the ground. Then, the two began to stare at each other for a few moments. Heather was the first to look away.

"No, I can't feel this way." Heather muttered under her breath. Mizar began to have tears going down his face at what he was looking at and what experience he had during his duel.

"_I can't believe the Heather I once knew is gone._" Mizar thought sadly. He then shook his head. "_No! I can't think like that! Heather can be saved!_ _I just got to think of a way to save her!_" Wind began to blow around them, blowing their hair into their faces. Mizar didn't seem to care. Neither did Heather. After the wind died down, Heather snapped her fingers and created a portal. Before she went through it, she turned to face Mizar, in which she smirked at.

"Next time we duel, you won't be so lucky." Heather warned. And with that, she went through the portal before Mizar could stop her.

**And the Galaxy-Eyes have met.**


	9. Chapter 9

**0713MM: Jake is now given an assignment by Xavier.**

**Jake: Indeed.**

**0713MM: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal.**

**Note: Darksawr came up with Seraphinfinityshipping. Also, it makes its debut in this chapter. Plus, Darksawr is helping me with this story.**

Chapter 9: New Assignment

The black haired teenager sat in his quarters of his Master's castle, waiting to be told an order. Usually he just sat in here most of the time. Ignoring the other Dark Emperors except Xavier, Yen and Michelle. The black-haired teenager got out of his chair and went to the mirror. The mirror had the name _Jake_ written all over it. That was his name, Jake. Jake just sighed, wondering when he'd get an assignment. After all, he was bored. He did look through his deck occasionally, making changes to it when need be. Just then, he heard a knock on his door. He sighed in relief.

"Finally! An assignment!" he thought. He then walked over to the door to his quarters and opened it. The man that stood before him was none other than Yen. Jake huffed at the sight. Yen just sighed.

"Xavier has given you an assignment." Yen finally said.

"And what is it?" Jake asked. Yen showed his a picture of two teens. Jake squinted so he could see the names of the teens. He then grinned evilly.

"Dumon and Rio, huh?" asked Jake. "Aren't they legends or something?" Yen nodded to confirm this. Jake just laughed.

"I've seen their decks, they're weak!" Jake jeered. Yen shook his head.

"Don't underestimate those two, Jake." Yen warned. "I'd suggest taking them down one by one." Jake scoffed at this.

"Why should I?" Jake asked. Yen said nothing in response.

"That's what I thought." Jake smirked. "Anyway, I'm off. Later Yen." Before Yen could stop him, Jake already had snapped his fingers and disappeared through the portal and to the Human World.

"That one is going to get into a lot of trouble, thanks to his attitude." thought Yen.

Cutting to the lovebirds, (better known as Dumon and Rio)...

Dumon and Rio were sitting on the steps of the library. They just got a few books. Nothing special. Rio got up off the step and stretched. She was wearing a blue skirt, a pink t-shirt and blue sandals. Dumon on the other hand, was wearing his school uniform. And Dumon too, got up off of the steps to the library and stretched along with Rio. After the twosome stretched for a few minutes, the twosome turned to face each other, both of them blushing while looking at each other. Dumon then inhaled then exhaled. He only found it appropriate that he broke the silence.

"So, where to now?" he asked Rio. Rio just shrugged.

"Not sure." she admitted. Dumon put one hand to his chin.

"Hmm…" Dumon said while in deep thought. Rio stood there, looking at him. Expecting an answer. Before Dumon could give an answer, they heard someone running toward them. Of course, the person running at them Rio recognized from a mile away.

"Mizar!" she called out to him. Mizar heard his name and ran faster. He had to slow down otherwise he would've ran right into Dumon. Mizar was panting from exhaustion.

"What brings you here?" asked Dumon. Mizar gave no answer, he was still panting.

"Do you have the Legend of the Numbers on you Dumon?" asked Mizar. Dumon nodded.

"Of course I do." Dumon replied. "Why do you ask?"

"When I dueled Heather, she summoned another Galaxy-Eyes." Mizar answered. Rio gaped at the answer.

"Another Galaxy-Eyes?" Rio asked in disbelief. "The only ones that I know of are Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Tachyon, Prime Photon. and Dark Matter."

"Well, guess you were wrong." Mizar huffed.

"Okay. What did this new "Galaxy-Eyes" look like?" asked Dumon.

"Well, it looked clearly female, and it is similar to my Tachyon Dragon." Mizar replied. That was all Dumon needed to know.

"This, is not good." Dumon said at last. Rio nodded in agreement.

"And the fact that Heather is similar to me in every way." Mizar pointed out.

In the depths of the Spirit World, duel monster spirits were roaming around, getting duties that Ancient Fairy Dragon had assigned them. The Spirit World is a happy place, (despite what happened during the time of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's). After the Dark Signer incident, Ancient Fairy Dragon, and all of the other duel monster spirits had to rebuild the world to be beautiful as it once was. Nowadays, the place has beautiful flowers, plains full of wildlife and plants for animals to eat. No trouble has come to harm the Spirit World for quite some time now. The Spirit World is a place for duel monster spirits to rest from battling alongside there Masters. Two of these duel monster spirits however, were watching over the place to make sure nothing terrible happened while they watched the young spirits play. Ancient Fairy had given these two the responsibility to observe, and watch out for any trouble that came the Spirit World's way. These two guardians, were known as Archfiend Seraph and Ragnafinity. Ancient Fairy Dragon had trusted them only, she seemed no one fit the job as well as these two. Archfiend Seraph turned his blue helmeted head toward Ragnafinity, who was watching the little spirits play.

_She's so beautiful. _Archfiend thought. _I wonder if she has any feelings towards me?_ Ragnafinity sighed as she watched the spirits play in the garden. She sighed.

_If only me and Seraph could have a break from this job?_ she wondered. _I wouldn't mind seeing our Masters again. Of course, I'm not the bravest one, so I wonder if Seraph would ask Ancient Fairy Dragon if we could have a break from this job. And possibly place Neo Tachyon in charge in guarding this place while we're away. _She turned to face Archfiend Seraph, who coughed, then cleared his throat before speaking.

"_Uh, Ragnafinity?_" Seraph asked. Ragnafinity turned toward Seraph.

"_Yes Seraph?_" she asked, her cheeks turning slightly red, as did Archfiend Seraph's. Silent Honor DARK watched in amusement as those two continued talking, laughing softly so they wouldn't hear.

"_Do you… Want to ask Ancient Fairy if we could go on break?_" Seraph asked, stammering along the way. "_And you know, hang out together_?" His face was bright red after that sentence was finished. Ragnafinity beamed.

"_Sure_!" she replied happily. Archfiend Seraph smiled, then he sighed.

"_If only our Masters would tag duel more often…_" Seraph sighed to himself. The two of them left their post to go ask Ancient Fairy Dragon if they could have a break and return to the Human World in there card forms. (Again, Silent Honor DARK has followed them).

"_Sure!_" Ancient Fairy said with a smile on her face. "_I don't see why not."_ This made Archfiend Seraph and Ragnafinity pleased. So, in a matter of seconds, Ancient Fairy Dragon created a portal for them to go back to the Human World, where their Masters, Dumon and Rio wait.

Meanwhile, up above on a nearby building…

Jake, one of his Master's subordinates, watches Dumon and Rio with his black eyes. He sneered in amusement. His Human form looked like an average teenager. Short black hair, and black clothing.

"So, those must be the ones my Master wants me to destroy." he said to himself. "Alright then." And with that, he jumped down to the ground.

Back to Dumon and Rio and Mizar…

Dumon, Rio and Mizar were discussing more about the new Galaxy-Eyes, when suddenly, Dumon and Rio's decks began to glow.

"Huh?" they both asked in awe. They opened their deck boxes and two spirits came out.

"_Finally!_" shouted Seraph. "_I was getting bored!_" Dumon gaped in surprise. Rio did the exact same thing with Ragnafinity.

"_Trouble approaches._" Ragnafinity said. Rio was still shocked, but Ragnafinity snapped her out of her trance by bonking her on the head with the end of her scythe.

"Ow!" Rio cried out in pain and rage. "What _was_ that for?!"

"_To get you to pay attention_." Ragnafinity simply stated. As if on cue, the trouble Ragnafinity sensed had arrived.

"Ah, so you two must Dumon and Rio." Jake sneered. "Yes, I've heard a lot about you two." Dumon narrowed his eyes, which flashed a crimson red. Jake smirked in amusement.

"_Be careful Master._" Seraph warned. "_He is trying to rattle you and Rio. To get you two thrown off your teamwork, which I say is excellent if I might add._"

"Enough talk Spirit!" Jake snarled. "I'll duel both of you at once and prove I'm better than you two weaklings!" Ragnafinity turned to face Rio.

"_You ready, Mistress_?" she asked. Rio nodded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Rio agreed. Shark sighed as he watched the duel that was about to commence.

"Duel disk, go!" Rio shouted, then her left eye glowed a brighter red. Jake and Dumon and activated their duel disks as well.

**Augmented Reality Vision Link established**

"Let's duel!" the threesome shouted. Mizar watched in awe as the Battle Royale commenced.

**0713MM: So, the Battle Royale has commenced.**


	10. Chapter 10

**0713MM: So, it's Dumon and Rio duel Jake, the cocky one.**

**Note: Darksawr came up with Crystal Angel.**

**Dumon: Sven doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal.**

Chapter 10: Battle Royale: Dumon and Rio vs. Jake

"Since there's two of you and one of me, I think it'd be fair if the two of you shared 4000 life points." Jake explained. Dumon and Rio nodded.

"Fine by us." they both said. Mizar watched in awe and surprise.

"Dumon and Rio don't seem to care about the handicap that Jake placed on them." thought Mizar. Jake put his right hand ontop of his deck.

"I draw!" he declared gleefully. He turned the card he drew over so he could examine it. That made a sneer appear on his face. Dumon and Rio just stared at him.

"I'll begin my turn by normal summoning Darkwing-Scout." Jake said with malice in his voice.

(Darkwing-Scout, level 4, attack: 1200, defense: 1800. Jake's hand: 6-5). Dumon cringed at the sight of the monster Jake just summoned.

"That looks like-" Dumon began.

"Star Seraph Scout!" Rio finished her boyfriend's sentence in realization and shock. Mizar just gaped. Jake nodded.

"Indeed it does." Jake agreed. Dumon narrowed his eyes while Jake just laughed.

"I activate my Scout's effect." Jake stated. "When it's normal or special summoned, I can special summon 2 more copies of it from my hand, deck, or graveyard!" Rio gasped.

"Oh no!" she cried out. Jake sneered.

(The other 2 copies of Darkwing-Scout appeared on Jake's field). Jake then pulled another card from his hand.

"I now special summon Darkwing-Twin-Headed Eagle!" Jake shouted in glee.

(A dark, evil eagle came swooping down toward the ground. Darkwing-Twin-Headed Eagle, level 4, attack: 1700, defense: 1500).

"And as its name suggests, it counts as 2 monsters when I use it to Xyz summon." Jake explained. Rio cringed in surprise. Jake lifted his right hand upward.

"I overlay my 3 Darkwing-Scouts! With these 3 monsters I build the overlay network and Xyz summon Number -102: Darkwing-Hellfairy!" Dumon gasped in shock.

(The overlay network exploded, revealing a dark, and evil fairy. Number -102: Darkwing-Hellfairy, rank 4, attack: 2500, defense: 2000. Xyz materials: 3. Jake's hand: 4 cards).

"And I overlay my Darkwing-Twin-Headed Eagle to Xyz summon Number -103: Zero Blade!

(The overlay network exploded once more, revealing a fairy wearing black clothing, and holding two swords. Number -103: Zero Blade, rank 4, attack: 2400, defense: 1200. Xyz materials: 1). Rio snarled in anger, while Jake just sneered.

"I place 3 cards facedown and end my turn. You're up, Dumon." Jake taunted as he placed his chosen 3 cards facedown.

(Jake's hand: 1 card).

"My move, I draw!" Dumon shouted. Jake still has that sneer of his plastered on his face.

(Dumon's hand: 6 cards).

"To begin my turn, I activate the spell card Double Summon. This allows me to normal summon twice this turn." explained Dumon. Jake nodded.

(Dumon's hand: 5 cards).

"First I normal summon Star Seraph Scout from my hand." Dumon stated.

(A light fairy came down from the heavens above and landed in front of Dumon. Star Seraph Scout, level 4, attack: 1200, defense: 1800. Dumon's hand: 4 cards).

"I use Star Seraph Scout's effect to special summon Star Seraph Scale." Dumon continued.

(A light looking scale appeared on Dumon's field. Star Seraph Scale, level 4, attack: 1500, defense: 900. Dumon's hand: 3 cards).

"And for my next move during this turn, I play the spell Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards." Dumon explained. Jake and Rio nodded.

(Dumon then drew two more cards. Dumon's hand: 2-4).

"Then, I normal summon again. The monster I summon is Satellarknight Vega." Dumon said. Rio gasped in surprise. Jake narrowed his black, beady eyes at Dumon.

(A light warrior with light armor appeared on Dumon's field, next to Star Seraph Scout. Satellarknight Vega, level 4, attack: 1200, defense: 1600. Dumon's hand: 3 cards).

"With him on the field, I can special summon Satellarknight Deneb from my hand." Dumon continued, much to his girlfriend's surprise.

(Another light warrior appeared, this time next to Star Seraph Scale. Satellarknight Deneb, level 4, attack: 1500, defense: 1000. Dumon's hand: 2 cards).

"His effect allows me to add Satellarknight Altair from my deck to my hand." Dumon continued.

(Dumon's hand: 3 cards). Jake yawned out of impatience. Dumon raised his hand up.

"I overlay my Star Seraph Scout, Satellarknight Vega and Deneb in order to Xyz summon Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry!" shouted Dumon.

(The 3 monsters went into the overlay network portal, which exploded, then came out a light-armored fairy, with a bow an arrow. Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry, rank 4, attack: 2500, defense: 2000. Xyz materials: 3). Jake began to laugh like a maniac. Dumon turned to face Jake, with narrowed eyes. Rio turned to look at Dumon.

"Dumon please." Rio pleaded. "Don't let him rattle you like that." The anger that swelled on Dumon's face slowly disappeared.

"I place 2 cards facedown, and end my turn. You're up, Rio." Dumon said as he placed his 2 chosen cards facedown. Rio nodded in agreement, then proceeded to draw the top card of her deck.

"Alright Jake, my move, I draw!" Rio shouted confidently.

Meanwhile, in the dimensional rift…

Xavier, Yen and Michelle watched as the Battle Royale continued. They were in the Conference Room, which is lit with black lights/flames. Michelle turned to face her brother.

"Do you think Jake can beat them, brother?" Michelle asked. Xavier nodded.

"He can, if he won't be so cocky about it." Xavier replied. The 3 Dark Emperors continued to watch as Rio made her move. Just then, Heather walked in with a grin on her face. She turned her head to watch the black screen. She scowled when her eyes landed on Jake.

"He can't beat those two." Heather scowled. Xavier turned his chair around so he could face Heather.

"Why do you think that?" he asked.

"Because, he's too cocky. His cockiness gets the best of him." Heather replied. Xavier nodded.

"I know." he said. Xavier then turned his chair back around so he could continue watching. Heather scoffed, then walked out of the room. Yen sighed. Michelle and Xavier turned to look at their friend.

"What's wrong?" Michelle asked. Yen shook his head.

"Nothing." he replied. "I just don't think this assignment was a good idea."

Back to the Battle Royale…

"I now overlay my Blizzard Falcon with Dumon's Star Seraph Scale in order to Xyz summon Number 103: Ragnazero!" Rio cried out. Jake growled as both monsters went into the overlay network.

(the overlay network exploded, revealing a fairy dressed in white, with a blue mask to cover her face, and wore red undergarments. Number 102 and 103 turned to face each other, they both blushed out of embarrassment. Number 103: Ragnazero, rank 4, attack: 2400, defense: 1200). Archfiend Seraph turned to face Dumon.

"_You know what to do Master._" Archfiend Seraph said to Dumon. Dumon nodded.

"Indeed I do." he replied. Rio turned to Dumon, who nodded.

"I activate Star Seraph Sentry's special ability!" shouted Rio with confidence in her voice. Jake just stared.

"By detaching 1 overlay unit, I can target 1 of your monsters and half its attack, plus its effects are negated." Rio explained. Jake cackled.

(Number 102's overlay units: 3-2).

"So, which monster do you select?" he asked with an evil smirk on his face. Rio pointed at Number -102: Darkwing-Hellfairy.

"He'll lose half his attack." Rio said, which made Jake laugh evilly.

"Hahahaha! Bad move Rio!" Jake laughed. Rio gasped in shock.

"What?!"

"I activate my Number's effect! Once per turn, during either player's turn, when one of your card effects target this card, I can detach 1 overlay unit to negate your effect, then inflict 1000 points of damage to you!" Rio gasped.

"_Oh no! Mistress!_" Ragnafinity cried out in worry.

(Hellfairy absorbed 1 overlay unit, then shot a beam of dark energy at his opponent's, which blew them backward.

"Whaaa!" Rio cried out as she went flying. Dumon got up off the ground and ran as fast as legs would allow, and caught Rio before her head hit the ground. Rio looked to Dumon with a blush on her face.

"Thank you for that." she whispered. Dumon nodded.

"You're most certainly welcome, milady." Dumon said, which put a blush on his face and hers. Jake scoffed at this.

(Dumon and Rio's LP: 4000-3000). Dumon let go of Rio as she stood up straight.

"I place 3 cards facedown, and end my turn. Back to you Jake." Rio said as she placed her 2 cards into the spell/trap card zone of her D-Pad. Jake put his hand ontop of his deck again.

"Alright Booknerd and Ice Witch, my move, I draw!" Jake sneered. Dumon and Rio snarled in rage.

"I activate the continuous spell Dark Rank-Up." Jake said. Dumon and Rio cocked their heads to the side.

"This card enables me to rank up 1 Darkwing Xyz monster I control by 1, or 2 ranks. So, I think I'll use my Darkwing-Hellfairy in order to build the overlay network! Go, Chaos Xyz Evolution! I Xyz summon Number C-102: Darkwing-Chaosfairy!" Jake shouted.

(Darkwing-Hellfairy went into the overlay network, which exploded a dark purple. Which revealed an even more darker fairy. Number C-102: Darkwing Chaosfairy, rank 5, attack: 2900, defense: 2400. Xyz materials: 3).

(Jake's hand: 1 card). Jake then took the last card from hand and inserted it into the spell/trap zone of his D-Pad.

"I activate the spell card, Rank-Up Magic: Negative Force!" shouted Jake with glee in his voice. Dumon and Rio growled.

"I rebuild the overlay network with Zero Blade! Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! I Xyz summon Number C-103: Chaos Blade!" shouted a gleeful Jake.

(the overlay network exploded, revealing a dark fairy with two swords from Chaos. Number C-103: Chaos Blade, rank 5, attack: 2800, defense: 2400. Xyz materials: 3. Jake's hand: 0 cards). Jake then thrusted his hand forward.

"Time to say goodbye you two!" Jake laughed maniacally. Dumon narrowed his eyes.

"How so?" he asked.

"With my Number C-102's effect of course!" laughed Jake. "By detaching 1 Chaos overlay unit, one of your monster's attack becomes 0, plus, you take 1000 points of damage. Ladies first, so Ragnazero, say goodbye to all of your attack points!" Jake laughed with a sneer on his face. (Don't ask me how he managed to do that).

(Darkwing-Chaosfairy absorbed 1 overlay unit, then shot a dark beam at Ragnazero, making her lose all of her attack points. Number 103's attack: 2400-0). Rio stretched her hand out toward her ace monster.

"No!" she cried out.

"And while you're at it, you can say goodbye to the rest of your LP too!" Jake laughed. "Chaos Blade, attack Ragnazero, and end this duel!"

(Chaos Blade lifted her twin swords, and struck down at Ragnazero, which connected, and Dumon and Rio's field began to fill with smoke. Mizar gasped.

"No!" he screamed in agony. Jake began to laugh harder.

"See Xavier? I can beat anyone!" Jake laughed.

"Oh really?" said a voice from inside of the smoke. "Well, maybe you should take a closer look." Jake stopped laughing, and looked, with widened eyes.

"Impossible!" he screamed. "How did you survive?!" After the smoke cleared completely, Archfiend Seraph and Ragnafinity stood in front of their Masters.

"But how?!" Jake asked with rage. "Explain this!"

"Simple. I used my 2 copies of Rank-Up Magic Quick-Chaos." Dumon explained. Jake growled in frustration.

"Argh! I end my turn!" Jake growled in rage. Dumon put his hand ontop of his deck, which began to glow a bright yellow and pink.

_Huh?!_ he thought. _Could this be because of me and Rio's love for one another? If that's the case, I have nothing to lose!_

"Alright Jake, this the end of the line. I draw!" Dumon shouted. Jake covered his black eyes as the yellowish-pink light glowed off of Dumon's card. Rio smiled with joy on her face.

(Dumon's hand: 2 cards).

"I activate the spell card, True Love!" shouted Dumon. Jake gasped at this, then began to laugh.

"What good will that do you?" he asked. Dumon smirked.

"This card enables me to overlay my Archfiend Seraph with Ragnafinity! Go, Love Xyz Evolution! I Xyz summon **Crystal Angel**!"

(the overlay network exploded, revealing a smaller version of Ragnafinity. However, this monster is clearly female, and to prove that, she has a smaller version of her mother's scythe. Crystal Angel, rank 4, attack: 2400, defense: 2900. Xyz materials: 6. Dumon's hand: 1 card). Rio raised her right hand upward.

"And I play the trap, Ice Spear! This card enables Crystal Angel to attack both of your monsters during this turn. And do you want to know the best part? She gains attack points equal to her mother's, which is 2800 points!" Jake gasped in shock.

"Oh no!" he cried out in disbelief and shock. Dumon smirked.

"Oh yes!" Dumon continued to smirk.

(Crystal Angel's attack: 2400-5200). Dumon thrusted his right hand forward.

"Alright, Crystal Angel, attack Chaosfairy first!" Dumon commanded.

(Crystal Angel compiled by twirling her scythe, which came down and slashed Chaosfairy to bits). Wind blew around Jake's field as he was blown backward at bit.

"Argh!" he cried out in pain. (Fake, of course. He felt no pain whatsoever. Jake's LP: 4000-1700). Dumon raised his right upward, then pointed his index finger at Jake.

"Time to lose! Crystal Angel, attack Chaos Blade!"

(Crystal Angel compiled once more, and struck Chaos Blade down, thus it exploded.

"Oh no! Argh!" Jake shouted as he was blown backward, thus landing on his back.

(Jake's LP: 1700-0. A big virtual screen popped up on the side, saying: **WINNER: DUMON AND RIO**). Then the AR link faded away. Mizar ran over to congratulate Dumon and Rio's win.

"Nice teamwork you two!" Mizar said cheerfully. "For a second, I thought you two were goners!" Rio nodded.

"So did I." she agreed. Dumon turned to face there fallen foe. Jake got up off the ground slowly. He narrowed his eyes at his foes.

"You may have bested me this time, but I can assure you two this: I _will_ defeat you two." Jake vowed. Dumon nodded. Jake gave a smirkish-sneer, then snapped his fingers, which created a portal back to the dimensional rift.

**So, Jake is determined to win. However, those twins Amelia and Tina are also planning an evil scheme of their own to take down their prey.**


	11. Chapter 11

**0713MM: Hello!**

**Note: Darksawr came up with Seraphinfinityshipping, along with Crystal Angel.**

**Dumon: Chapter 11, right?**

**0713MM: (nods) I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal.**

**Note: Darksawr is helping with this story.**

Chapter 11: True Feelings

After Jake left, Mizar, Dumon and Rio decided to chat for a few minutes before parting ways.

"Me and Rio are going to the Ice Cream Parlor not far from here." Dumon told Mizar. Rio held out her D-Gazer.

"Contact us if you need us." Rio said to Mizar, to which he nodded.

"Alright." he said. "I'm going to go to on a walk. To collect my thoughts on my duel with Heather." Mizar said. Dumon and Rio nodded, then walked in the opposite direction. Mizar then began to walk throughout the park.

_This makes no sense!_ he thought. _How could I have recognized Heather so easily?!_ Mizar closed his eyes, then opened them again, only to see more memories.

**Memory Flashback**

_The moment the two met a beautiful friendship was formed, that would soon evolve into something beautiful and pure._

_Heather: Thanks Mizar._

_Mizar: I've never seen you around these parts, where are you from?_

_Heather (looks down sadly): Austrania._

_Mizar (eyes widen): The kingdom of the mad king?!_

_Heather (starts to cry softly): Yes he was my brother, he turned on me._

_Mizar: Forgive me, I'm sorry I made you remember a horrible memory._

_Heather (smiles): Thanks, I've been trying to find a place to settle down in, but have had no such luck._

_Mizar: You can stay with me until this war passes over._

_Heather (brightly smiles): You really mean it?_

_Mizar: Of course, it gets lonely in the mountains sometimes._

_Heather (hugs Mizar tightly causing him to blush): Thank you Mizar!_

_Mizar (blushing madly): You are welcome, Heather._

**Memory Flashback over**

"Huh." Mizar muttered. "I am still confused about this."

On top of a building not too far away…

Heather watched Mizar as he walked further into the park. She too, saw the same memory Mizar did. She shook it off as if it was nothing.

"Those memories are lies!" she shouted. (Yes, she is in her Human form). "I won't believe that I was once human!" Mizar took out his D-Gazer, and dialed Dumon's number.

_Perhaps Dumon and Rio can help me with this._ he thought. Heather had watched him the entire time with a smirk on her face.

Meanwhile, with Dumon and Rio…

Dumon and Rio sat on a bench at the Ice Cream Parlor. Dumon had a cup with chocolate ice cream, while Rio had vanilla ice cream, combined with some other flavor. Dumon was about to take another bit from his ice cream, when since D-Gazer started to beep. Dumon took it out of his pocket and looked at the ID of who was calling him.'

"Mizar?" Rio asked as she leaned over Dumon's shoulder.

"Apparently." Dumon agreed. And with that, he answered the call.

"_Dumon?_" Mizar asked from the other end. Rio found it appropriate to ask her question.

"What is it Mizar?" she asked the Dragon Tamer.

"_I need your help._" Mizar replied. "_Where are you guys exactly?_" Rio was about to answer, but Dumon answered before she could.

"We're at the Ice Cream Parlor near the school." Dumon replied. "You know where that is?"

"_Yes, I do._" Mizar replied. Dumon nodded.

"Good. See you then." Dumon said, then ended the call. Rio turned to face Dumon with her soft, pink eyes.

"I wonder why Mizar wants to talk to us." Rio wondered aloud. Dumon shrugged.

ack to Mizar…

Mizar put his dragon-like D-Gazer away in his pocket, and began to walk out of the park, toward the Ice Cream Parlor, which was near the school.

_I still don't understand this feeling I feel._ Mizar thought. _Could it be… Love?_

Back to Heather…

Heather watched as Mizar walked out of the park. She didn't hesitate to jump to another build to watch him go down the road toward the school. She chuckled darkly.

_Don't worry Mizar, you'll get the rematch you so desperately want._ Heather thought. _It'll happen later, rather than sooner. Thanks to my last two duels, my energy was weakened, but not entirely. Once I'm back up to full strength, our rematch will commence. But not in the way you expect it to. I have a few surprises in store for you._ Heather continued to watch Mizar until he was almost out of her line of vision, then she leapt to another building.

And, back to Dumon and Rio…

Dumon was now finishing up his ice cream, while Rio was looking through the book Dumon got from the library about the Number cards. Before she could continue further, Mizar had arrived. Dumon and Rio looked up to see the Dragon Tamer standing over them.

"Sorry I'm late." Mizar said apologetically.

"No need for apologies Mizar." Dumon said reassuringly. "We didn't set up a specific time." Rio nodded.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to us about?" Rio asked.

"Lemme guess, it's about Heather, right?" Dumon asked. Mizar nodded to confirm this.

"Yes." Mizar replied. "I don't know why I recognized her when before had our duel. It must have been my memories in my past that enabled me to recognize her." Dumon put his hand to his chin.

"Hmm…" Dumon mused as he went into deep thought. Mizar sighed.

"I don't understand the feelings I have for her." he admitted. "I have felt them before. But, not like this. My emotions towards her are stronger than any emotion I've ever felt." Rio smirked at this explanation.

"You love her, don't you?" Rio asked out of curiosity. Mizar confirmed this with a nod.

"Indeed I do." he replied to Rio's question. Rio smiled at that response. Mizar took a deep breath, then continued.

"I always will love her. But now, I'm not so sure I can." Mizar said, a small tears came down his face from his eyes. Dumon's eyes widened. He never seen Mizar cry. Never! Rio then asked a question Mizar didn't expect.

"You met her in your past, didn't you?" she asked. Mizar nodded.

"Yes, I did." Mizar choked the answer out of his mouth. Like replying was hurting him. Then, he continued, "But how can I if she's our enemy?" Dumon and Rio gasped in shock. After a brief moment, Dumon sighed.

"You do realize that complicates things, right?" Dumon asked.

"I know that Dumon." Mizar replied rather sharply, which made Dumon cringe a bit.

Above, not too far away…

Heather had listened to the whole conversation. She cringed at the part of Mizar mentioning his love to her.

_Insolent human!_ she thought with rage. _I never had feelings for humans and I never will!_ At this point, she leaped down from the build she was standing on and landed right in front of Dumon, Rio and Mizar. Dumon and Rio snarled, while Mizar cringed. He looked into Heather's purplish-yellow eyes.

"Heather..." Mizar muttered. Heather then turned to Dumon and Rio and gave an evil grin. She took out a piece of paper from her pocket and tossed it to Mizar. Mizar unfolded the piece of paper and began to read it.

_A challenge._ he thought. _But, why at the park? Something must be up with that park, but what?_ Heather chuckled darkly.

"One week from now, meet me at the park." Heather sneered. Mizar turned to face her, then nodded. Heather nodded as well.

"See you then, Mizar." she said coldly. After she gave Mizar the invitation, Heather snapped her fingers and created portal behind her, which she walked through before Dumon, Rio, or Mizar could stop her. All Mizar could do was stare and watch as she disappeared through the portal. After the portal disappeared, Mizar clenched his fists.

_I'll free you Heather! No matter what the cost may be! Even if that cost is my own life! My reason for this is because… I love you! And that will never change! Even if you were reborn as a Barian and became my enemy._

**Mizar is determined to free Heather!**


	12. Chapter 12

**0713MM: Here we go with Chapter 12!**

**Lance: Indeed.**

**Note: Darksawr helped with the creation of the cards for Lance.**

Chapter 12: The Truth of the Past/Brainwashed Student: Lance

"You said you knew her in the past?" Dumon asked the Dragon Master.

"Yes I did, we were... close." Mizar said a little hesitantly.

"What happened?" Rio asked worriedly.

"Let's start at the beginning." Dumon stated.

"Very well." Mizar nodded.

"When Vector went mad he cast everyone out, including his own sister: Heather. She was forced to wander and rely on the generosity of those who didn't ostracize her for being the 'Sister to the Mad King'. We met at a market in a village far away from Austrania, she accidentally bumped into me. When she told me her name, I was a bit wary, but when she told me what Vector did I felt sad for her and offered for her to stay with me until the war blew over."

"That was nice of you Mizar." Rio smiled.

"She was the only other person I trusted." Mizar continued, "As time passed my feelings for her grew." Dumon put a hand to his chin.

"Hmm…" he muttered in deep thought. "Is there more to this tale?" Mizar nodded, then turned away, small tears rolled down his face.

"Yes, there is." he choked. "But… I don't want to talk about it." Rio nodded.

"I understand Mizar." Rio said kindly. She paused, then continued, "Now, what was it that Heather wanted from you?" Mizar handed the challenge note to Dumon and Rio. As the twosome read the note, Mizar took out his deck and started fiddling with it. Dumon's eyes widened when he was done with it. Rio read it as well, and her eyes widened as well.

"What's a Turbo Duel?" Rio asked. Mizar shrugged.

"Dunno." he admitted. "But whatever it is, Heather is probably already prepared." Dumon and Rio nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, in the dimensional rift…

Heather was looking through paperwork on Mizar that sat on her desk. She then pounded her fists against the table, which shook a bit.

"No… I'm not human!" she shouted angrily. "I'm a Barian! And that will never change! I had no feelings for any humans!" After she said that, her eyes began to widen. She lowered her fists to her side, tears streaming down her face.

"No… I was… a human…" she said softly, more tears streamed down her face.

And, back to Mizar, Dumon and Rio...

"Okay, so Heather is challenging you to a Turbo Duel?" Dumon asked skeptically. Mizar nodded.

"Yes." Mizar replied. Rio cocked her head.

"Turbo Duel? Never heard of it." Rio admitted.

"I think it has to do with this." Dumon said as he took out a card from his pack. Mizar and Rio examined it. Mizar and Rio's eyes widened with shock.

"That's the field spell Speed World 2!" Mizar and Rio gasped in realization. Dumon nodded.

"Indeed." Dumon agreed.

"Where did you get Speed World 2?" Mizar asked Dumon.

"In a card pack. I don't have much use for it, but I do know that is plays a big role in Turbo dueling." Dumon explained. "I also got these speed spells in the pack as well." Dumon held up the speed spells, a few of them were Angel Baton, End of the Storm, and Summon Speeder.

"Where on earth will we get a Duel Runner?" Mizar asked.

"That is a good question. Mizar will need one to Turbo Duel." Rio agreed. "And the ones in stores are too expensive."

"Then we will have to resort to more unorthodox methods." Dumon sighed.

"What do you mean?" Mizar asked.

"There is rumor that there is this biker duelist who is offering up his duel runner to whoever can defeat him in a duel." Dumon explained. "But if you lose he takes your deck." Rio gasped in shock and surprise. Mizar snarled.

"He's no worse than when Reginald "Shark" Kastle was possessed by Number 17: Leviathan Dragon." Dumon nodded.

"I know." was his reply.

"So, what's the plan to get this D-Runner?" Rio asked.

"I've heard that the guy who owns the D-Runner is Lance." Dumon replied.

"You mean that 3rd year student that always rides his D-Runner to school?" asked Mizar. Rio and Dumon nodded.

"Yes." they both replied.

Meanwhile, in an alleyway in Heartland City…

Lance sat on the side of D-Runner, looking through his deck.

"Heh." he muttered to himself. "Dueling people is fun, but I want a little more fun out of it."

"Then I shall grant you that power." a voice laughed. Lance stood up quickly, readying his D-Pad.

"Who's there?" he snarled. "Show yourself whoever you are!" The voice who spoke to him revealed themself. Lance narrowed his eyes at the young woman.

"Who are you?" Lance asked sharply.

"My name is Heather, and I can give the power you desire." she said coldly, yet sweetly.

"Oh yeah? And what power is that?" Lance asked.

"The power to do this!" she shouted as she stretched her right forward, grabbing a hold of Lance's deck.

"H-hey!" Lance protested. "Give that back!" Heather turned to face the human. She sneered in amusement.

"Oh, I will." she said. She put her right hand ontop of Lance's deck, then slipped a card inside it. She then handed back Lance's deck to him, which he took. Heather grinned at the boy.

"When you draw the card I put in your deck, you'll know what to do." Heather smirked. Lance nodded.

"Anything else I need to know?" Lance asked.

"Yes." Heather replied.

"And what might that be?" he asked. Heather then proceeded to grin evilly.

"Dispatch those three snoopers for me, would you?" she asked kindly. Lance paused for a moment, then he nodded, understanding the task that was given to him.

"I will. Don't worry Mistress Heather." Lance said with a smirk growing on his face. He then hopped on his D-Runner and headed toward the Ice Cream Parlor. He had a gut feeling that's where those pests would be.

Back to Dumon, Rio and Mizar…

"Here. I'd suggest you put the Speed Spells and Speed World 2 into your deck box." Dumon handed Mizar a few of the Speed Spells, plus 1 copy of Speed World 2 to him. Dumon gave a Rio a few of the Speed Speeds and her copy of Speed World 2.

Mizar and Rio thanked Dumon for his generosity. Mizar then got up out of his chair and began to stretch.

"Well, thanks for the help you two." he said to Dumon and Rio.

"No problem." Rio smiled. Dumon just nodded. Before any of them could move, they heard a loud noise.

"What's that?" Mizar asked.

"It's Lance." Dumon realized. The said person came into view no quicker than the blow of the wind. Lance took his helmet off, then proceeded to get off his D-Runner. He walked over to the three of them slowly, which seemed to freak Rio out, so she hid behind Dumon. Lance just laughed in amusement. Mizar narrowed his eyes at Lance.

"So, you three must be the ones getting in my Mistress's way." Lance said. Dumon and Rio were a bit confused by his statement, but Mizar understood what he was saying.

"We're not in Heather's way Lance." Mizar scoffed. This just made Lance laugh even more.

"Is that so? Well. she'll be pleased greatly once I defeat you and get your precious decks and give them to her to dispose of." Mizar snarled, then readied his D-Pad. Lance did the same.

"Prepare to lose, Dragon Lamer." Lance taunted. Mizar snarled at the nickname.

_Lance isn't in his right mind._ Dumon thought. _If Mizar can defeat him, perhaps the control Heather has over him will disappear._

**Augmented Reality Vision Link established**

"Before we get things started, I'll bet my D-Runner on your deck, Mizar." Lance said. "If you win, you get my D-Runner."

"But if I lose, you get my deck." Mizar inquired.

"Correct." Lance smirked.

"Duel!" Mizar and Lance shouted.

"I'll go first, I draw!" Lance shouted.

"Okay." Mizar replied.

(Lance's' hand: 6 cards).

"I summon Engineer Mechanic in defense mode!" Lance announced.

(A robotic man with wheels for legs and wrenches for arms appeared with the sound of gears going in its back).

|Engineer Mechanic level: 3 Attack: 400 def: 800. Lance's hand: 5 cards|.

Mizar scoffed. "Playing with machinery I see?"

"My mistress sure seems to like them, maybe I'll get a date with her as a reward for defeating you." Lance taunted.

Mizar snarled in anger. "The only person that she'll ever have feelings for is me!"

"Calm down Mizar!" Dumon shouted worriedly.

"I fail to see why she would ever love you." Lance smirked, "Now since I control an Engineer I can special summon another Engineer from my hand, say hello to another Engineer Mechanic."

(Lance's hand: 4 cards).

"Shut up!" roared Mizar.

"Why should I, someone as beautiful as her is out of your league." Lance pushed his luck.

"Oh, he's asking for it." Rio smirked.

"I overlay my two Mechanics to XYZ summon Mechquipped Angineer!" Lance announced.

|Mechquipped Angineer Rank: 3 Attack:1800 def: 1000|.

"I remember that monster." Mizar realized.

"From where?" Lance asked; not knowing of the very first brainwashed Barian Soldier.

"Uhh... Never mind." Mizar said quickly.

"I activate Rank-Up Magic Barian's Force!" Lance exclaimed.

"Uh-oh! Here comes the CXyz monster." Rio observed with worry.

(Lance's hand: 3 cards).

"Say hello to CXyz Mechquipped Djinn Angeneral!" Lance shouted.

|CXyz Mechquipped Djinn Angeneral Rank: 4 Attack: 2600 def: 1600|.

"That monster..." Mizar muttered.

"Impressive isn't he? Are you afraid?" Lance asked.

"No, I'm not." retorted Mizar.

"Why are you interested in Heather anyway? She is way out of your league!" Lance boasted.

"Sh-shut up!" shouted Mizar. "You don't know her as well as I do!"

"Whatever, now for my Mechanics' effects, you take 400 points for each of them used in an Xyz summon!" Lance shouted.

(Wind blew around Mizar's field as he took 800 points of damage. Mizar's LP: 4000-3200).

Mizar brushed the blow off as if it was nothing. Then, he spoke, "Going to try to hurt me more than that?"

"I place one card facedown and end my turn!" Lance exclaimed.

"I think Mizar still loves Heather as much as he did in the past." Dumon told Rio.

"Indeed." Rio agreed.

(Lance's hand: 2 cards).

"My turn, you machine freak, I draw!" shouted Mizar.

(Mizar's hand: 6).

"Since you control a Xyz monster, I can special summon Radius, the Half Moon Dragon from my hand." Mizar explained.

(Radius, the Half Moon Dragon, level 4, attack: 1400, defense: 1200).

(Mizar's hand: 5).

"Ooh, a disco moon dragon, whatever will I do?" Lance acted all dramatically.

"And he thinks he has a shot with Heather?" Rio sweatdropped.

"I know, right?" Dumon replied in agreement.

"I now activate Radius's effect. When you control a Xyz monster and I special summon it from my hand, its level doubles to 8." explained Mizar.

(Radius's level: 4-8).

"My Angineer is still almost twice as powerful!" Lance boasted.

"Not for long. For starters, I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your one and only facedown." Mizar retorted.

(A small storm came out and blew Lance's facedown into the air, which exploded. Mizar's hand: 4 cards).

"No, my Dimensional Prison!" Lance shouted, "But it is a good thing my mechanic has a few tricks up their sleeves, since you destroyed a facedown my Angineer now gains 1000 extra attack points by banishing the top 5 cards of my deck!"

"Fine by me, Lance. Because now I normal summon Mythic Tree Dragon from my hand." Mizar said.

"Only 100 attack points?" Lance asked.

"I'm not finished. Now, since I control an Earth monster, I can special summon Mythic Water Dragon from my hand." Mizar continued.

(Mythic Water Dragon, level 8, attack: 1000, defense: 2000).

"I know this strategy, but why would Mizar need 3 level 8s?" Dumon wondered aloud.

"Just watch Dumon." Rio piped up.

"Now that I have 3 level 8's, I overlay all 3 of them in order to build the overlay network and Xyz summon Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon!" Mizar shouted.

(The overlay network exploded a bright blue, revealing the mighty dragon. Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon, rank 8, attack: 4000, defense: 3500. Xyz materials: 3. Mizar's hand: 2).

"Where did he get that?" Dumon asked.

"I'm not sure." Rio admitted.

"I activate my dragon's effect!" Mizar shouted with determination in his voice.

"Quite a beast." Lance gasped in surprise.

"Thanks." Mizar said proudly. "Now, I detach 1 overlay unit to destroy your monster!"

(Full Armor ate 1 overlay unit, then shot a blue beam at Lance's monster, which exploded).

"What on earth just happened?" Lance asked sharply.

"I destroyed your monster." Mizar said while rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"How?" Lance demanded.

"His effect of course. You see, by detaching 1 overlay unit, I can destroy 1 faceup monster you control."

"Uh-oh!" Lance gulped. Just then, the number 95 appeared on Mizar's right hand.

"What the! No it can't be…!" Dumon cried out in disbelief.

"But it is!" Rio agreed.

"Dark Matter Dragon!" Dumon and Rio exclaimed in unison.

The number 95's power then began to create an aura around Mizar. Mizar lifted his hands up to his eyes.

"I can feel Number 95's power coursing through me." Mizar said with a grin on his face.

"_Summon me Mizar_!" the black dragon roared. Mizar turned to his new number friend, and nodded in agreement.

"Don't do it Mizar!" Rio shrieked.

"Relax Rio, he doesn't even have the means to summon him." Dumon said; albeit a bit unconvinced. Mizar turned to face Dumon and Rio. Noticing the concern on their faces, he said, "What's wrong Rio? How come you don't want me to summon Number 95?"

"What if it controls you?" Dumon asked. "Dark Matter is practically a dragon form of Dark Mist!"

"Don't worry you two! I can tame any dragon. Including this Number card." Mizar replied, attempting to reassure his comrades.

"Alright." Dumon smiled slightly, "For Heather!"

"You got right Dumon!' shouted Mizar in agreement.

"For Heather!" Rio shouted in agreement.

Meanwhile, above on a building...

Heather watched as the duel played out, smirking to herself.

"Excellent!" she laughed to herself. "Everything is going as I have planned!" Then Heather heard what they yelled. Her eyes began to widen with shock and surprise. Heather shook her head in disbelief.

"No... Does Mizar still care about me?" she wondered aloud. She shook her head again. "No, completely impossible..."

Heather then stopped talking to herself and continued to watch the duel.

_"If you still care about me Mizar, then you'll get out of my way, and let me do my job." _she thought.

Back to the duel at hand…

"Why do you care so much about Heather?" Lance asked.

"Because of my past. That's why." Mizar retorted.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Lance asked.

"Uhh... Nothing!" Mizar replied quickly.

_"_Was she your girlfriend or something?" Lance pressed.

"So what if she was?" Mizar asked sharply.

"I don't know who Lance thinks he is since his field is empty and Mizar has Full Armored Photon Dragon." Rio noted.

Mizar raised his right arm up. "I now rebuild the overlay network with my Full Armor Photon Dragon! Go, Galaxy Xyz Evolution! Come forth the creator of black holes, the creator of darkness in the galaxy, Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon!"

(The overlay network exploded a dark purple, (Like a Chaos Number would). revealing the dark dragon. Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon, rank 9, attack: 4000, defense: 0).

Lance shivered and took a step back before tripping over himself.

"What is t-that thing?" Lance stuttered.

"My other ace monster." Mizar replied. Dark Matter Dragon roared in agreement.

"B-but wh-why w-would y-you summon t-that thing? It has 0 defense points making it weaker than Full Armored Dragon?" Lance whimpered. Number 95's dark aura surrounded Mizar, in which Mizar just chuckled.

"So what?" asked Mizar, his voice was a bit altered.

On the building above…

Heather's eyes widened.

"Why is Mizar speaking weird?" Heather asked aloud in worry. "Could it be..."

Back to the duel...

"No, he has been possessed." Dumon grunted, "What were we thinking?!"

"Not quite." Rio pointed at Mizar. "He's still standing, and the number hasn't taken hold completely."

"Then why does he have that dark aura?" Dumon wondered.

"Because the number is trying to possess him, but it's failing." Rio replied.

"His love for Heather is stronger than the number." Dumon deduced, "That would why I can use Illumiknight without being possessed, because I love you so much Rio." Rio nodded in agreement.

Mizar glanced at his hand, his eyes widened.

_No! Not this card! _ he thought.

"Has he been possessed?" Dumon gulped.

"I don't think so." Rio replied. Mizar took the card out of his hand and began to activate it.

"What is Mizar planning?" Dumon murmured.

"I don't know." Rio admitted. Instead of putting the card in his duel disk, he raised it above his head and the card became clear to everyone that was watching the duel.

"I activate Rank-Up Magic Dark Matter Force!" shouted Mizar.

Heather gasped in shock, "I've never heard of that card!"

"Hey! Mizar no!" Dumon shouted at the Dragon Tamer worriedly.

"What is Mizar thinking?!" Rio shrieked.

"_Do it Mizar._" Dark Matter whispered. Mizar nodded, then grinned evilly. "I rebuild the overlay network with Dark Matter Dragon! Go, Chaos Xyz Evolution! I Xyz summon Number C95: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Chaotic Matter Dragon!"

(The overlay network exploded an even darker purple, revealing the reborn Number 95. Number C95: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Chaotic Matter Dragon, rank 10, attack: 5000, defense: 1000).

"I've never seen a monster that powerful." Dumon stated.

"Neither have I." Rio agreed.

"Mizar, you have to stop! That thing is controlling you!" Dumon shouted. Mizar turned around to face his friends, his eyes were its normal blue color, with the exception of his left eye of course.

"Why Dumon?" Mizar asked.

"You seem to have a split personality, your voice is even altered." Rio explained.

"So what if I do Rio?" Mizar asked with a smirk on his face. Rio remained silent. Mizar turned back to face Lance, feel the wrath of this mighty dragon!" Lance was frozen with fear.

"Now Lance, say goodbye to all your life points!" Mizar laughed. "Go Chaotic Matter Dragon, attack Lance directly with Chaotic Stream of Destruction!

"Ahhhh!" Lance screamed

Lance LP 4000 - 5000 = 0. **WINNER: MIZAR.** Then, the AR link faded away.

"Mizar, are you alright?" Rio asked.

"I'm fine Rio."

"Did you hold Dark Matter back?" Dumon asked.

"Yes, I did." Mizar replied.

"Let's see your hand." Dumon said. Mizar stuck his right hand out to Dumon. No number was seen.

"Impressive." Dumon sighed in relief, "Although I must ask, how did you prevent possession?"

"I'm not sure about that Dumon." Mizar replied with uncertainty.

"How come you weren't possessed by Number 10: Illumiknight Dumon?" asked Mizar.

"I think it has something to do with our emotions." Dumon explained.

"How does that work exactly?" asked the Dragon Tamer.

"Numbers amplify the desires of the host. My deepest desire is to protect Rio and make her happy so the numbers don't have anything evil to amplify." Dumon explained.

"But what about me?" Mizar asked worriedly. "Well, what is your deepest desire?" Rio asked. Mizar stayed silent for a moment, then replied, a single slipped from his eye and slid down his face. "You know the answer Rio."

"To save Heather?" Rio asked. Mizar nodded. "Y-yes."

"Now you claim your prize." Dunno said. Mizar turned to Lance and nodded.

"That's right!" Mizar said in realization. Lance was unconscious. Mizar walked over the D-Runner and put a hand on it. "Well, guess it's mine now."

"Still it looks a little dark for you Mizar, think it could use a tune up."

"Where did hear that Dumon?" Rio asked.

"Hear what?" Dunno asked.

"The 'tune up' line." Rio said.

"Well I'm just saying it could use some modification to fit a Dragon user.

"Fine." Mizar said. "Where would we get these 'modifications' you speak of?"

"All I think it needs is a paint job." Dumon explained.

"Okay."

"What color do you like?" Rio asked.

"How about purple and red?" Mizar suggested.

"Good choice, but what made you think of that? Dark Matter?" Dumon asked.

"Possibly." replied Mizar.

"Well, there's an auto shop nearby." Dumon pointed out.

"Really? Cool!" Rio smiled.

"They say if you can defeat the owner in a duel they will do the paint job for free. Do you think this is Heather's doing again?" Dumon asked.

"Possibly." Rio agreed.

"And that it is." said a voice.

"Who's there?" Mizar asked, looking around. The one who spoke jumped down from the roof of the building to greet the threesome.

"Heather!" Rio exclaimed.

"My my, look at this mess." Heather smirked as she observed her surroundings.

"You set this up Heather?" Dumon asked. "Even having the auto shop owner give a free paint job to whoever defeats him?"

"Why, of course I set this up Booknerd!" Heather laughed. "You do know what would've happened if Mizar lost, don't you?

"Watch it!" Rio snapped.

"How did you know that Mizar would want a new paint job?" Dumon asked. Heather blushed at the question; how DID she know?

"I was thinking about it." she replied. She paused, then she continued, "But then I thought about the Turbo Duel me and Mizar are going to have. So I decided to help you out." Rio raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" asked Dumon.

"Because I felt like it." replied Heather. Mizar just stared. He was deep thought, thinking about something.

"Mizar, are you actually going to duel the Owner of the Auto shop for a free paint job, even though Heather set up the duel?" Dumon asked quizzically.

"Ahahaha! He doesn't have to duel the auto shop owner!" laughed Heather.

"So the fact that he was offering a free paint job for whoever could beat him was just coincidence?" Dumon asked.

Heather smirked, "Why yes!"

"Oh!" Dumon realized.

"Your puppet wasn't really a challenge for Mizar." Rio smirked.

"That was the whole point, Ice Witch." Heather shot back.

"You watch it!" Dumon snarled.

"Why should I? Weak Knight." Heather taunted.

"In case you forgot, we defeated Jake." Dumon shot back.

"That fool can't even beat me." Heather replied. "He claims he'll defeat Eliphas thanks to Xavier, but he can't even beat Yaven!"

"What is your main reason for being here anyway Heather?" Mizar chimed in.

"My my, jumping to the main point, I see?" Heather smirked.

"What happened to the Heather I knew?" Mizar asked.

"She died long ago." Heather replied coldly. but also darkly.

"The duel is soon, when I defeat you, I will make sure that the Heather I knew and loved is back!" Mizar shouted.

Heather just laughed evilly, "No, I'm afraid I'll defeat _you_! And gain all of your precious powers, along with all of your number cards!"

"The Heather I knew was sweet and kind, not arrogant and power hungry." Mizar growled.

"Too bad, but this the true Heather!" Heather laughed darkly.

"Since you are so eager why don't we duel right now?" Mizar asked. Heather shook her head.

"Not yet." was her reply. "When you're at your strongest, we will duel." Mizar silently agreed.

**Heather is planning to strike against Mizar soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Mizar finally gets his D-Runner in for some practice, then Dumon, Rio and Mizar confront Heather before the climatic duel of the story.**

**Note: Darksawr is helping me with this story.**

Chapter 13: Practice

"So now that I have the D-Runner from Lance, now what?" asked Mizar.

"You go to the Auto Shop." Heather replied while pointing in the direction of the said shop. She then continued, "I'll be seeing you three around." She snapped her fingers and disappeared.

"Well, that was weird." Dumon said. Rio nodded in agreement.

After the threesome got to the auto shop, the owner did indeed give a free paint job, just as Heather said.

"Well, this is great." Mizar beamed. "I actually should thank Heather for this." Dumon cleared his throat, thus Mizar lowered his eyes, then continued. "But unfortunately, she's our enemy." Rio nodded.

"I'm sure you can free her." Rio said with reassurance in her voice. Mizar turned to Rio and gave her a sad smile.

"Thanks." he muttered.

"So, now that you have a D-Runner, you need to practice riding it and dueling on it." Dumon suggested. Mizar nodded in agreement.

"I agree, but where?" Mizar asked. Dumon froze. Mizar facepalmed.

"You don't know where I should practice?!" Mizar practically shouted, number 95 showed up briefly on Mizar's right hand, then disappeared.

"Why are you getting so mad at me Mizar?" Dumon growled, "You are the one who accepted Heather's challenge, so don't blame me for not knowing where you can practice turbo dueling!"

"Guys!" Rio shrieked.

"What?" Dumon asked.

"Did you not notice Mizar's right hand?" Rio asked.

"You ARE possessed Mizar!" Dumon snapped.

"What?!" Mizar gasped.

"Mizar, you never should have used Dark Matter, you could have won without him!" Dumon berated.

"True." Mizar admitted. "But I felt the need to use him."

"Why?" Rio asked.

"I'm not sure." Mizar replied. "It was calling to me and, I used him before with no problems."

"Who are you tryin to convince?" Dumon asked.

"I don't know. What do you mean by that?" Mizar asked.

"You summoned Dark Matter unnecessarily, are you trying to prove yourself?" Dumon asked.

"Does that matter to you?" Mizar shot back.

"So you are trying to prove yourself!" Dumon countered.

"So what if I am?!" Mizar shot back yet again.

"Who are you trying to convince then? Heather? Or your ego?" Dumon snapped causing Mizar to fall silent.

"Guys!" Rio snapped. "Stop it!" Dumon realized everything he just said.

"I-I'm so sorry Mizar" Dumon apologized.

"It's okay." Mizar gave a sad smile.

"I didn't mean to say those things." Dumon said, "I'm just concerned about Number 95, you can't keep your motives secret from us, otherwise it might be too late to help you."

"I know. And I'm sorry about that."

"So, this time calmly, can you please tell us your motive for using 95?" Dumon asked calmly this time.

"I'm not sure how to explain it." Mizar admitted. "I guess because I want to fight fire with fire."

"Darkness with Darkness?" Rio deduced.

"Exactly." Mizar said.

"How about you do some practice duels to get the hang of things." Dumon suggested.

"Alright." Mizar agreed.

"The question is, against whom?" Rio wondered. Mizar shrugged.

"How about me?" Dumon suggested.

"Do you even have a D-Runner?" Mizar raised an eyebrow.

"I'm talking about regular dueling, this is for Dark Matter, but you can do some research to find some practice rings." Dumon clarified.

"Okay. Fine." So, after the argument and discussion between the threesome, Dumon and Mizar readied their D-Pads. Heather watched from not too far away.

_This should be fun._ she thought to herself. Just then, Heather's Baria Lapis began to blip. Heather sighed, thus answering it. A black hooded figures' face stared up at her.

"Yes?" she asked, a bit annoyed.

"Ah Heather, it's a pleasure to hear your voice." the hooded figure said. Heather nodded.

"Glad you agree." she whispered. The hooded figure chuckled.

"Heh heh heh. I'm glad you think so." the hooded figure said with a smirk on his features. The hooded figure paused, then continued, "I have an assignment for you." Heather perked up at this.

"Yes, Master Xavier?" she asked. Xavier chuckled again.

"Keep an eye on Mizar." he said. "Make sure he doesn't do anything rash or irrational, got it?" Heather nodded in understandment.

"Yes, Master." she said.

"Good." Xavier laughed. And with that, both hung up.

And now, cutting to Kite Tenjo, Hart Tenjo and Chris Arclight…

"Hey Kite, pass me the pliers, would you?" Chris asked his former student as they worked on the portal to Astral World. Kite turned to face Chris, then nodded. The garage they were working in was a mess, but Kite's father, Dr. Faker, could care less.

"Sure Chris." Kite smiled as he handed the pliers to his former mentor. As the twosome worked, Hart watched in awe at the progress that have made.

_I'm glad my father and the Arclights are in good terms now._ Hart thought. And so, the two friends began to continue working on the portal. Just then, Thomas Arclight, the middle brother to the three Arclights, walked into the garage, smirking. Chris turned to face his younger sibling.

"So, gave your A game against Reginald?" Chris teased. Thomas nodded.

"Yup. And guess what the outcome was?" Thomas smirked. Chris's eyes widened.

"You won?" he asked in shock.

"Yes, indeed I did." Thomas replied cheerfully.

"That's great!" Hart beamed as he jogged over. Thomas nodded, then proceeded to ruffle Hart's hair.

"Indeed it is." While the foursome continued to chat and work at the same time, someone, or something was watching them. The hooded figure watched them in amusement. The figure proceeded to take his hood off.

"So, Thomas Arclight is what my Master wants me to destroy." the figure muttered as he took out his own deck and examined it.

"Ah, _my_ Gimmick Puppets will overpower his." the figure laughed.

And, back to Dumon, Rio, and Mizar...

"Good duel Mizar." Dumon smiled as Number 95 blasted Dumon's LP down to 0 from 4000. Rio cheered.

"Nice one you two!" Rio cheered.

"You seem to be able to control Number 95 pretty well now." Dumon observed.

"Well, that's good." smiled Mizar.

"Indeed it is." Rio agreed.

"Now, I won't have any of you be concerned for me." Mizar said. Dumon and Rio nodded.

"You got that right, Mizar." Dumon agreed. Rio watched as the two of them began to chat. Just then, Rio remembered something.

"Oh guys!" Rio piped up. Both the White Knight and Dragon Tamer turned to face the Ice Queen.

"Yes?" they both asked.

"Mizar can practice riding his D-Runner at the school parking lot." Rio suggested. Mizar turned to Dumon for consent. Dumon nodded.

"Yes!" Rio and Mizar high-fived because her idea was a good one.

Once the threesome got to the parking lot, Mizar hopped on his D-Runner, then put his purplish-red helmet over his face, then he proceeded to lower the visor of the helmet over his eyes. He inserted the ignition key into where you'd the key in a car, thus the D-Runner's motor began to rumble. Rio and Dumon cheered.

"Way to go!" both of them shouted, with some cheers here and there. Mizar turned to face them, he nodded, then put his right hand up, and waved. After he was done waving, he grabbed the throttle, thus was able to make his D-Runner zoom around the parking lot. He got the hang of it rather quickly, which surprised Dumon and Rio.

"Well, he certainly got the hang of it rather quickly." Rio noted.

"Yes, he did." Dumon agreed. Eventually, Mizar came to a stop, thus taking his helmet off, and walked over to Dumon and Rio.

"So, how did I do?" he asked.

"Pretty well." Dumon smiled.

"I think you're ready to face Heather now." Rio also smiled.

"You think so?" Mizar asked, curious about Rio's answer. Unfortunately, Dumon answered the question.

"Yes, I believe you are." Dumon replied. Mizar's face expression softened.

_I just hope that all this training was enough._ Mizar thought. He shook his head. _No! It is enough!_ _I will free you Heather! No matter what!_ Unfortunately for them, Heather had watched the entire training session.

_So, you think you can save me Mizar?_ Heather thought. _Guess we'll find out soon. And I mean, soon. You see Mizar, I used my power to speed up time, so essentially, you only have a few more hours before my challenge comes into play._ She suddenly felt herself laughing.

"So, now what guys?" Rio asked. the two boys. The boys just shrugged. Suddenly, there was a rumble. Rio lost her footing, and nearly fell, but Dumon caught her before she fell. Mizar began to look around frantically.

"What's going on?!' he shouted in fear.

"I'm not sure!" Dumon shot back. Then, they heard dark laughter, then darkness.

"Agh! What just happened?!" Rio shrieked.

"I don't know!" Dumon shot back.

Meanwhile, in the dimensional rift…

Xavier walked through the prison chambers of his dark castle, thus finding Astral chained up by electric chains.

"Ugh…" Astral groaned in pain.

"Astral." Xavier spoke. Astral lifted his head to look into Xavier's black eyes.

"Yes?" Astral asked, grunting occasionally because of the pain.

"I'll release you from your prison under one condition." Xavier continued. This caught Astral's interest, because he wanted to go back to Yuma.

"What is this condition you speak of?" Astral asked. Xavier chuckled in amusement in his plans for Astral.

"Tell me Yuma and his friends strategies." Xavier said calmly, Astral cringed.

"If you don't, then I'll have to keep you here until they arrive to save you." Xavier sneered. Then he continued, "So, what's your choice?" Astral remained silent for a moment, then replied, "I will _never_ tell you anything." Xavier sighed.

"Suit yourself." Xavier said. And with that, he turned around and walked out of the chambers, back to his throne. Astral sighed.

_Please hurry Yuma._ Astral said telepathically. _Im afraid I_ _don't have much time._

And, cutting to Yuma's house...

Yuma sat at his desk, looking through his deck, then he heard those words:

_Please hurry Yuma._ Astral said telepathically. _I'm afraid I_ _don't have much time._ Yuma's eyes widened.

"Astral!" he shouted. "Just hang on!"

In the prison chambers of Xavier's castle…

_I'll try Yuma._ Astral said telepathically with a sad smile on his face.

And, cutting back to Yuma's house…

"I'll be there soon Astral!" Yuma shouted. "Just as soon as the portal that Chris and Kite are building is finished."

Mizar, Rio and Dumon began to open their eyes, and adjust to the light.

"Ugh…" Mizar groaned groggily. "Where are we?" After his little complainant, Dumon and Rio got up from the ground. Dumon looked around them.

"Looks like we've been transported to the park." Dumon observed.

"Indeed you have, Booknerd." said a voice, that clearly sounded female.

"Heather!" Rio screamed. "Show yourself! We _know_ it's you!" They heard an evil laugh, then they saw Heather come into view. She was hiding in the shadows.

"So, we meet again." she smirked. Mizar clenched his fists.

"Listen here Heather!" Mizar snapped. "I'm going to set you free!" Heather just chuckled.

"You _do_ know it was _I _who transported you three here, correct?" she asked the threesome. All three nodded.

"Then you should also know that it was _I _who sped up time so our duel could happen sooner." Heather explained with a cold tone in her voice. All three of them gasped, then their faces turned to anger.

"You cheat!" Rio snarled. "You _clearly_ said Mizar would have a week before this duel!"

"Well, plans change." Heather smirked.

"Fine Heather, I'm ready!" Mizar shot back. "Ready to beat you and free you!" Heather just laughed maniacally.

"Well, here's comes our duel track!" she laughed. After saying this, she snapped her fingers, thus the ground began to rumble. As soon the dust settled, a duel track was present around the perimeter of the park.

"Now, we're ready!" she laughed. Mizar nodded in silent agreement. Both duelists put their helmets over their heads, then their visors went over their eyes. After they were all geared up, both duelists got onto their D-Runners, and started them up. Then, they got their D-Runners onto the track. Dumon and Rio went to sit at the stands.

_Come on Mizar!_ thought Rio. _Your love for Heather is the key to your power! You can use it to free your love!_

_You can do it Mizar!_ thought Dumon.

"Get ready for the end!" Heather laughed. Mizar narrowed his eyes, then they reverted to normal.

"We'll see Heather." Mizar said.

"Yes, we will." Heather sneered.

**The final confrontation for Mizar and Heather is here! The climatic duel is next!**


	14. Chapter 14

**0713MM: The climatic duel of the story has arrived, furthermore, Darksawr is helping with this story. Just so you guys know. Furthermore, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal.**

**Mizar: This it Heather!**

**Heather: Yes, it is.**

**Note 2: Darksawr came up with Barian Armormorph.**

Chapter 14: Shadows of the Galaxy-Eyes

"This is it Mizar!" Heather laughed. Mizar nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it is." Mizar said.

"If you win, I return to what I used to be. But if I win, you become a Dark Emperor just like me." Heather smirked.

"Fine." Mizar said. "But answer me this: What's your plan exactly?" Heather froze, then she sighed.

"Since you're going to lose anyway, I'll tell you our plans." Heather replied. Mizar opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it.

"Our plan is simple: Destroy the Astral World and gain the Numeron Code to re-write history." Dumon, Rio and Mizar's eyes widened, along with their mouths fell open in shock. Dumon and Rio snapped out of their shock a few seconds later.

"You're sick!" Rio snarled. Heather just laughed.

"Oh Ice Witch, you don't the half of it!" Heather continued to laugh. Dumon gritted his teeth.

"Watch what you say!" Dumon snarled.

"Yeah!" Rio agreed.

"Oh! I'm _so_ scared!" Heather said mockingly. "Anyway, the twins Tina and Amelia are planning to take you two out."

"Us?" Rio asked while pointing at herself and Dumon. Heather just rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you _two_." she said in annoyance. Rio raised an eyebrow, but didn't respond. Heather turned back to face Mizar.

"So, you ready?" she asked. Mizar nodded.

"Yes."

"Good." Heather sneered. She took out a card from her deck box that rested on her belt. Mizar did the same. Both of them also inserted their decks into the deck placeholders of their D-Runners.

"Speed World 2, activate!" both Mizar and Heather shouted.

"_Duel Mode engaged._" a computer voice said. And with that, both duelists on their D-Runners zoomed off across the track. Mizar and Heather turned on their communicators. Even Dumon and Rio could watch the Turbo Duel from the big screen. Enabling them to cheer Mizar on.

"_Whoever makes it to the first turn gets the first move._" Heather said through the communicator. Mizar nodded in agreement.

"Fine." he said. Mizar pulled the throttle and zoom further ahead of Heather. Heather just smirked.

"If you want to make the first move so badly, go ahead." Heather laughed. And with that, the Turbo Duel had begun. Mizar lifted his right hand steadily off the handle and put it over his deck.

"My move, I draw!" shouted Mizar.

(Mizar and Heather's Speed Counters: 0-1. Mizar hand: 6 cards).

"To start things off, I normal summon Mythic Tree Dragon." Mizar said.

(A earth-like dragon came out of a portal behind Mizar and was summoned to the field. Mythic Tree Dragon, level 4, attack: 100, defense: 1400). Heather just laughed.

"A monster with those stats won't make me tremble in fear, you know." Heather sneered.

(Mizar's hand: 5 cards).

"I now special summon Mythic Water Dragon my hand." Mizar continued.

(This time, an ocean-like dragon came out of a portal and onto the field in defense mode. Mythic Water Dragon, level 8, attack: 1000, defense: 2000. Mizar's hand: 4 cards). Heather just scoffed, but didn't say anything.

"I activate Mythic Tree's effect. Now, since I control a Water attribute monster, I can make its level the same as that Water monster. So, that means my Tree Dragon is now level 8." explained Mizar.

"Sweet tactics Mizar!" Rio cheered.

"He's going to summon Tachyon Dragon." Dumon noted.

"So, you're going to summon Tachyon Dragon, right?" Heather asked. Mizar shook his head.

"No." he replied. Heather cocked her head to the side.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Instead, I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn. Your turn, Heather." Mizar said he inserted his 2 chosen cards into the spell/trap zone. The 2 set cards appeared in front of Mizar's D-Runner, then disappeared.

(Mizar's hand: 2 cards).

"Alright then, my move!" Heather shouted. "Draw!"

(Mizar and Heather's Speed Counters: 1-2. Heather's hand: 6 cards).

"I set 2 cards and set 1 monster and end my turn." Heather said plainly. Just like before, Heather's 2 set cards appeared in front of her D-Runner, then disappeared.

(Heather's hand: 3 cards). Mizar looked at Heather, trying to find anything. He shook it off as nothing.

"My move again then." Mizar said as he drew his next card from his deck and added it into his hand.

(Mizar and Heather's Speed Counters: 2-3. Mizar's hand: 3 cards).

"I'll normal summon Heliosphere Dragon from hand." Mizar said.

(A light dragon appeared next to Mythic Tree Dragon. Heliosphere Dragon, level 4, attack: 0, defense: 1900. Mizar's hand: 2 cards).

"I activate Heliosphere's effect. Once per turn, I can target 1 level 8 Dragon monster, and then I can make Heliosphere's level 8." Mizar explained.

(Heliosphere's level doubled, 4-8). Heather just stared.

"Is he going to summon Full Armor Photon Dragon?" Rio asked.

"Looks like it." Dumon agreed.

"I overlay my 3 level 8 dragons in order to build the overlay network! I Xyz summon Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon!" Heather just gasped in shock.

(the overlay network exploded after all 3 dragons went inside the portal, which revealed a armored Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. yes Full Armor Photon Dragon, rank 8, attack: 4000, defense: 3500).

"Impressive, I must admit." Heather smiled.

"Thanks. Now, Full Armor Photon Dragon, attack her facedown monster!" Mizar commanded. Full Armor obeyed, thus blasting the set monster into nothing. This action made Heather laugh maniacally.

"You fool!" Heather laughed. Mizar's eyes widened.

"What?!" he cried out.

"You attacked my Space Garbage Dragon!" laughed Heather. "When he's destroyed and sent to the graveyard, your monster is also destroyed!" Space Garbage Dragon came out of the grave, and bit Full Armor Photon Dragon, and dragged it into the grave. Mizar just snarled.

"I'll end my turn there." Mizar muttered. This caused Heather to laugh even more.

"Pathetic!" she sneered. Mizar just remained silent.

"This isn't good." Dumon noted. "Without Full Armor, he can't destroy Heather's faceup monsters." However, as soon a Dumon finished, a bright flash of light occurred, thus blinding everyone.

"Agh!" Heather screamed. "What is this?!"

_More memories?_ Mizar thought.

**Memory Flashback**

_Heather and Mizar made their way to the outskirts of the village until nothing but sand, sand, and more sand. Mizar whistled and a giant dragon known as Dragluon came out of the skies, frightening Heather slightly. _

_Mizar: This is Heather she is a friend._

_Mizar calmed the dragon down. Heather moved towards the beast slowly and raised her hand towards its snout. It backed slightly before allowing her to pet his white scales._

_Mizar: You seem to have a way with dragons, Dragluon has never been friendly towards outsiders._

_Mizar hopped on the dragon's back and helped Heather up. The young woman held onto Mizar's waist tightly as the dragon took flight. A part of Heather enjoyed holding onto Mizar it made her feel safe and secure. Mizar also enjoyed Heather's company, it was the beginning of a true friendship._

_The dragon and its riders landed on the top of a mountain, a dojo was atop it. The insides were clean and tidy with enough room for fit an entire dragon inside (precisely)._

**Memory Flashback over**

"What was that?" Rio asked as the light died down.

"Those were my memories." Mizar and Heather stated at the same time.

"They really were close." Rio murmured.

"They actually lived together during the war." Dumon murmured as well.

"Heather, I will set you free!" Mizar shouted.

"Good luck with that Mizar!" Heather laughed. "Anything we had in the past is long gone!"

"That is not true Heather and I will prove it!" Mizar shot back.

"Can he really do that?" Rio wondered.

"Do what?" Dumon asked.

"Set her free." Rio replied.

"I guess we shall see." Dumon agreed.

"Indeed we shall." Rio said.

"Alright Mizar, my move. I draw!" Heather declared.

(Mizar and Heather's Speed Counters: 3-4. Heather's hand: 4 cards).

"I'll activate Space Garbage Dragon's effect from my graveyard! During my standby phase, I can remove him from play to special summon 1 Dragon Xyz monster from my deck. Appear Number C-104: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Neutron Flare Dragon!" Mizar cringed.

(The overlay network portal appeared in the middle of the field, bringing out the mighty female dragon. Number C-104: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Neutron Flare Dragon, rank 9, attack: 4500, defense: 3000. Xyz materials: 2).

"How does it have 2 Xyz materials?" asked Mizar. Heather just chuckled.

"My Number -104 and Garbage Dragon become overlay units." explained Heather. Mizar nodded.

"Fine." he said. "Continue your turn." Heather was about to do just that, but not before another bright light took the field.

"Not again!" Heather shouted.

"More memories!" Mizar cried out.

**Memory Flashback**

_Heather: This is a nice home Mizar! It is nice and peaceful._

_Mizar: You and I share the love of peace, this is your home too._

_Heather: Thanks Mizar._

_A few months had passed and Heather and Mizar grew even closer than before. Mizar realized he had fallen in love with Heather. So the day came when he asked her out._

_Heather was tending to the gardens and vegetation when Mizar approached her, she turned around; her beautiful golden hair shone in the sunlight. She had doned some casual robes like Mizar._

_Heather (smiles): Good evening Mizar!_

_Mizar (smiles a bit nervously): Hello Heather, I was wondering if you would like to have a special dinner with me?_

_Heather blushed before slyly smiling: Are you asking me out on a date? _

_Mizar (nervously): Well uh, we've gotten to know one another quite a bit over the past few months, so uh, well if it's no trouble..._

_Heather burst out in an angelic laugh: Of course Mizar, I'd love to! You are kind of cute when you are nervous, I never knew you could be emotional._

_Mizar recognized he was being teased but this caused him to laugh for the first time in years!_

_Mizar: I know it is still on the mountain, but it is just the two of us so that counts for something right?_

_Heather (giggles): Of course it does, but what makes it special is you._

_Heather gave Mizar a kiss on the cheek._

**Memory Flashback over**

"Wait, I gave you a _kiss_ on the cheek?!" Heather shrieked. Mizar touched the cheek where he got kissed by her.

_I can still feel it._ Mizar thought. Heather shook her head.

"These memories are lies!" Heather shrieked once again. She paused, then continued, "Alright Neo Neutron, attack Mizar directly!" Neo Neutron pulled her head back, then unleashed her fury.

"Mizar no!" Rio screamed. Then, they heard an explosion on Mizar's side of the field. The smoke began to clear.

"Did he…?" Rio asked.

"No, he couldn't have." Dumon compiled.

"Hahahahaha! Looks like you failed!" Heather laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Mizar said as soon as the smoke cleared. "Well guess what? I'm still here." Heather's mouth fell open with shock.

"What?!" she shrieked. "But how?!"

"My trap of course." Mizar gestured to his trap card.

"Dragon Half?!" Heather asked with shock in her voice.

"This trap card halves the damage I take, then I can special summon 1 Dragon-type Xyz monster from my extra deck with this card, and one other monster from as Xyz materials." Mizar explained.

(Mizar's LP: 4000-1750).

"The dragon monster I summon is Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!"

(The overlay network portal appeared once again, but this time Neo Tachyon emerged from the portal. Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, rank 9, attack: 4500, defense: 3000. Xyz materials: 2). As soon as Neo Tachyon was summoned, both Neo Neutron and Neo Tachyon roared at each other, creating massive energy waves across the field. Mizar and Heather covered their faces.

"What's…going on?!" Heather shrieked.

"More memories?" Mizar asked. To answer his question, another bright light covered the field.

**Memory Flashback**

_Mizar and Heather were enjoying a nice meal of stew, made by Mizar himself, Heather complimented his culinary skills. They exchanged stories about their day and reminisced about how they first met._

_Heather: I'm glad you asked me out Mizar, this night was the best day of my life! You really are a great guy!_

_Mizar (blushes): I enjoyed tonight, but most of all I enjoy our time together, but your bright personality has taught me how to loosen up a bit. You are a really wonderful woman!_

_Heather: I'm glad we met, you saved me in my darkest hour. And for that I am forever grateful._

_Mizar: I was just doing the right thing. I think we should go to bed, we have an early day tomorrow._

_Heather (walks up to Mizar and gives him a kiss on the lips): Goodnight Mizar, I hope we have another night like this very soon._

_The two made each other happy, never before had they felt so joyful and happy._

**Memory Flashback over**

"Yup. I was right." Mizar said. Heather was shaking with rage.

"These are all _lies_!" Heather shrieked. "I place 1 card facedown and end my turn!"

(Heather's hand: 3 cards. Heather's backrow: 3 cards. Mizar's backrow: 1 card),

"My move, draw!" Mizar shouted as he ripped the top card of his deck and added it to his hand.

(Mizar and Heather's Speed Counters: 4-5. Mizar's hand: 3 cards).

"Now, I activate the Speed Spell-Galaxy Number Arrival! Since I possess 3 Speed Counters, I can use this card to special summon Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon, with this card as a Xyz material."

(The overlay network portal appeared again, bringing out the dark, tall and mighty dragon. Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon, rank 9: 4000, defense: 0. Xyz materials: 1). and Rio gasped.

"He's going to summon Number 95's Chaos form next." Rio noted with worry. Once again, a bright light covered the field.

**Memory Flashback**

_A few more months passed and Mizar and Heather grew even closer, but sadly for them one night made them shells of their former selves. Mizar had a silver ring, keen on popping the question for Heather to be his bride, unfortunately that night Heather vanished. Mizar searched tirelessly and becoming angrier due to his loss of Heather. He didn't sleep for days, he searched every nook and cranny and even burned down a few Austranian camps to find her, but he never did. She was captured by the treacherous Xavier. Who brainwashed her into believing she was needed in his goal to rule the world, and wiped clean all memories she had of Mizar. Mizar became devoid of all emotion and was hostile towards all the people who dared approach him. He was nothing but an angry man now. Don Thousand saw this as a perfect opportunity to manipulate him. He promised Mizar he would bring back Heather if he served him. Blinded by grief and desperation Mizar foolishly accepted not knowing Don Thousand would wipe his memories clean._

_From that point on the two never saw one another. They both felt something inside them missing: Each other._

**Memory Flashback over**

"Dark Matter Dragon represents the tragedy that happened to Heather." Dumon observed.

"I agree." Rio said.

"The…tragedy…" Mizar muttered. Heather was shaking with fear and rage at the same time.

"That can't be true!" she shouted angrily. Mizar turned his head.

"It's true." he said softly.

"Shut up!" Heather screamed. "They are all _lies_! Just continue your turn!"

"Fine." Mizar said. Suddenly, a card in Mizar's hand began to glow bright red. Mizar looked at it.

_Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!_ Mizar thought. _Perfect!_

"I remove my Dark Matter Dragon from my field from play to special summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

"What?!" Heather gasped.

"Unreal!" Dumon and Rio cried out in surprise.

(A portal appeared that absorbed Dark Matter Dragon, and summoned Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon to take its place. Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, level 10, attack: 2800, defense: 2400). Mizar thrusted his right hand forward.

"Neo Tachyon, attack Neo Neutron!" Mizar commanded. "Ultimate Spiral of Destruction!" Neo Tachyon compiled and attacked. Heather just chuckled.

"Hah! I play my facedowns Wormhole and Galaxy Shield!" Heather laughed. "With Galaxy Shield, I take no effect damage this turn." Mizar smirked.

"That's funny, because I also play Galaxy Shield!" Mizar countered.

"Huh?!" Heather gasped.

(Both Neo Tachyon and Neo Neutron were banished due to Wormhole). Heather just realized what just happened.

"Oh no!" she gasped. "I'm wide open!"

"Exactly!" Mizar retorted. "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, attack Heather directly! Dark Metal Blast!" Red-Eyes unleashed his fury on Heather, rocking her Duel Runner around.

"Ah!" Heather screamed. Mizar turned around to face her.

"HEATHER!" Mizar screamed out of worry. "Are you alright?!"

(Heather's D-Runner stopped rocking around, continued to move steadily. Heather's LP: 4000-1200).

"That was a heavy blow to Heather right there!" Rio observed.

"Yes, it was." Dumon agreed.

"I place 1 card facedown and end my turn." Mizar said.

(Mizar's hand: 1-0). Just then, Wormhole opened up and spit out the dragons that were banished with no Xyz materials.

You are lucky you had a Galaxy Shield." Heather smirked. "Because if you didn't, you would've lost already!"

"I know." Mizar admitted.

"My move, draw!" Heather.

(Heather and Mizar's Speed Counters: 5-6. Heather's hand: 4 cards). Heather thrusted her right hand forward.

"Neo Neutron, attack Red-Eyes!" Heather sneered. Mizar looked up.

"Uh-oh!" Neo Neutron reeled her head back, then unleashed a dark purple beam at Red-Eyes, thus destroying it.

"Ahh!" screamed Mizar as his D-Runner rocked around a bit, allowing Heather to pass him. Eventually, Mizar regained control of his D-Runner.

(Mizar's LP: 1750-50).

"I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Heather sneered as she took cards from her hand and set them in her spell/trap card zones.

"Mizar is down to 50 life points, is he going to lose?" Rio asked worriedly. Dumon put one his hands on one of Rio's shoulders.

"Have faith in Mizar Rio." Dumon said reassuringly. Rio nodded.

"Right." Mizar looked at his deck that rested this left in its placeholder.

_I'm in the danger zone!_ he thought with fear. _If I don't draw the right card now, I will lose soon._ Before he could draw, the top card glowed a bright purplish-red.

"_Master!_" Neo Tachyon cried out. Mizar looked at his most trusted monster and ace.

"Yes?" he asked.

"_I shall lend you my power._" Neo Tachyon replied.

"Fine." Mizar said. Neo Tachyon nodded, then he proceeded to touch Mizar's heart with his gold claw.

"What are you doing?" Mizar asked.

"_I'm giving you some of my power._" was Neo Tachyon replied. Before Mizar could respond, he began to glow a bright gold, purple and reddish color.

"What the-!" Heather gasped. "What's going on?!" The glowing became brighter, which surprised Dumon, Rio and Heather, who covered their eyes.

"Ugh! What's happening to Mizar?!" Rio asked/shouted.

"I'm not sure Rio!" Dumon shot back. "Let's hope this glowing is a good thing!" The glowing died down at last, thus enabling Dumon, Rio and Heather to see what happened to Mizar. All three of the gasped in shock.

"No way!" Heather shouted. "Impossible!"

"Unreal!" Dumon and Rio agreed. (What?! Dumon and Rio actually agreed with their enemy?! XD). Mizar was wearing some kind of armor that resembled Tachyon Dragon. With purple shoulder and leg armor, has a lighter purple chest-plate, gets an Emblem of Tachyon Dragon on his chest-plate, gets a purple tattoo over his left eye just like Heather, the Arclight brothers, Kite, along with Dextra and Nistro. His face markings change from red to blackish-purple. His duel disk then transforms into a majestic dragon claw. His hair now changes from blonde to purple and red.

"Tachyon…" Mizar muttered. "Thank you…"

"_You have just did a new kind of Morph._" Neo Tachyon said. Mizar looked up at his ace.

"What is it called?" Mizar asked.

"_Barian Amrormorph._" Neo Tachyon replied. This answer surprised Mizar.

"But, how come me and my former Barian friends couldn't do this power before?" Mizar asked.

"_Because you and your former Barian friends numbers were cursed._" Neo Tachyon explained. "_Now that they aren't, some of you can use this power now. You are one of the four that can do this._" Mizar nodded. Then his face turned into curiosity.

"Who are the other 3 you speak of that can do this kind of Morph?" Mizar asked.

"_You will see soon._" Neo Tachyon replied. Then he went silent. Mizar sighed, then looked at his deck. The top card was still glowing the same color.

_Alright deck, don't fail me now!_ Mizar thought.

"My move. I draw!" shouted Mizar.

"You can do it Mizar!" Rio cheered. Mizar looked up at the stands.

_Yes, I can do it!_ he thought.

(Mizar and Heather's Speed Counters: 6-7. Mizar's hand: 1 card). Mizar turned the card he drew over and observed it. He grinned as a result.

_Excellent!_ he thought.

"I activate Speed World 2's effect. By removing 7 Speed Counters, I can draw 1 card." Mizar explained.

"Fine." was Heather's reply as Mizar drew an additional card from his deck.

(Mizar's Speed Counters: 7-0. Mizar hand: 2 cards).

"I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn. Your move, Heather." Mizar said.

(Mizar's hand: 0 cards). Heather laughed maniacally.

"Pathetic!" she sneered. "I expected more from a great Dragon Tamer from you!" This made Mizar cringe, but he did not retaliate.

"My move, draw!" Heather shouted as she ripped the top card from her deck and added it to her hand.

(Heather's hand: 3 cards. Heather's Speed Counters: 7-8. Mizar's Speed Counters: 0-1).

"I activate the Speed Spell-Neutron Blast! Since I have more Speed Counters than you, this card enables Neo Neutron to gain attack points equal to its rank x200. That means she has 6300 points!" Mizar gasped.

"Oh no!" Rio cried out. "If Neo Neutron attacks and succeeds, Mizar will lose!" Dumon just growled.

(Neo Neutron's attack: 4500-6300). Heather pointed her right index finger at Neo Tachyon.

"Neo Neutron, attack Neo Tachyon with Ultimate Neutron Stream of Destruction!" Heather commanded with a sneer on her face. Mizar cringed as he watched Neo Neutron unleash her fury on his Neo Tachyon, which connected and destroyed it. (Or so it appeared to have been). Mizar's D-Runner rocked around, then he fell off it, and fell facefirst into the ground, unconscious. Rio stretched her right hand out toward the screen in an attempt to save Mizar.

"NO!" Rio screamed in agony. "MIZAR!"

(Mizar's LP: 50-0. Again, it seems that he lost). Heather got off her D-Runner and walked up to Mizar, lifted him up, and kissed him on the lips, then he blacked out.

Sometime later…

"Come on Mizar, wakey wakey." Heather said. Mizar began to open his eyes slowly.

"What...happened to me?" Mizar asked. He looked down at himself. He was wearing black clothing. He then looked at Heather.

"Oh! You have been transformed into a Dark Emperor." Heather replied kindly.

"So, I'm just like you?" he asked. Heather nodded.

"Yes." she replied. "Now that you have transformed into a Dark Emperor, your other allies fell, and since they did, Xavier and his other cronies went into hiding. Also, since we have the Numeron Code now, we can re-write history!" This caused Mizar laugh evilly.

"Hah! Friends, allies? Who needs them when you got power?" Mizar laughed evilly. This put a smile to Heather's face.

"I'm glad you agree."

Sometime later, both were riding on a throne that some skeleton soldiers were carrying. Mizar got to see what happened to Heartland City.

"It's in ruins." he noted.

"Indeed." Heather agreed with a smirk on her face. "In this world, you are _King_!" Just then, a card slipped out of Mizar's pocket. Mizar proceeded to pick it up. His eyes widened.

_The Speed Spell-Galaxy Arrival, but how? Unless..._ he thought. Then, he realized what this whole thing was. He turned to face Heather, the Queen of the New World.

"Unless this whole thing is trick!" Mizar said while pointing at Heather. This caused her gasp in shock.

Back to reality…

"Which means I can play this! Go Changing Destiny!" Mizar countered.

"But Mizar, maybe it was an illusion! But it could be a reality!" Heather cried out.

"It won't be a reality unless I say so!" Mizar retorted. "Changing Destiny not only negated your attack, but you get to choose between 2 of the following effects: You can either gain half your monsters' attack, or you can inflict half your monsters' attack to me as damage." Rio gasped.

"If she chooses the next option, Mizar _will_ lose for sure!"

"Don't worry Rio, Heather will make the right choice." Dumon said reassuringly, which didn't calm Rio's nerves. Heather just laughed.

"The choice is so obvious!" laughed Heather. "All I need to do is pick the 2nd option, and the reality I showed you _will_ come true!"

"Then pick." Mizar retorted calmly. Heather pointed her finger at Mizar.

"I select the option that inflicts damage to-!" Heather started, then she gasped as her past memories became more vivid. She then realized Mizar did care about her dearly.

_He… Loves me?_ Heather thought to herself. After all her past memories disappeared, her eye color returned to their normal silver.

"I select the option that leaves your life points untouched." Heather said. Mizar looked at Heather in awe as his trap card and Heather glowed a bright blue, restoring Heather's LP.

(Heather's LP: 1200-4350).

"Heather…" Mizar murmured as he rode his D-Runner up so he was right next to her.

"Mizar…" Heather muttered. "I'm so sorry for everything I did, or ever said to you."

"It's not your fault." Mizar said. "It's Xavier's fault."

"I guess you're right." Heather agreed.

"Well, what are you going to do now?" asked Mizar.

"I'll end my turn there." Heather replied. Mizar put his right hand ontop of his deck.

"My move Heather, I draw!" Mizar shouted.

(Mizar's hand: 1 card. Mizar's Speed Counters: 2. Heather's Speed Counters: 9).

"I activate the trap, Return of the Dark Matter Dragon!" Mizar shouted.

'You're bringing back Number 95, right?" asked Heather asked. Mizar nodded.

"Yes, I am." Mizar replied.

(The banished zone appeared, thus Number 95 came out of the banished zone portal).

"Impressive." Heather complimented.

"Thanks. Now I play the Speed Spell-Galaxy Arrival from my hand!" Mizar declared. Heather cocked her head.

"What does that do?" she asked.

"Simple. I can now use Number 95 to Xyz summon a new Galaxy-Eyes monster from my Extra Deck. I Xyz summon Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon." Mizar explained. Rio gasped.

"How does he have that Number?" Rio asked, surprised.

"I guess Kite is letting him borrow it." Dumon guessed.

(The overlay network exploded as Number 62 appeared on the field, a lighter blue than the original Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, rank 8, attack: 4000, defense: 3000).

"Perhaps." Rio agreed. Mizar thrusted his right hand forward.

"Prime Photon, attack Neo Neutron with Eternity Photon Stream!" commanded Mizar. Prime Photon reeled its head back, and unleashed it blast, thus destroying Neo Neutron, which made Heather grunt.

"Now Neo Tachyon, attack Heather direct-!" Mizar started, then he stopped.

_I can't do it!_ he thought. _If I do, Heather will… No! I can't think like that!_ Rio just stared.

"Why isn't Mizar continuing his order for Neo Tachyon?" Rio asked worriedly.

"Because if he does, Heather might be badly injured, but then again, Heather survived worse." Dumon inquired.

"True." Rio agreed. Heather too, was also staring at Mizar.

"Mizar…" she whispered. She looked at her hand.

_I have one attempt left at winning._ she thought. _Explosive Galaxy._

"Mizar, I activate the Quick-play Speed Spell-Explosive Galaxy." Heather said, snapping Mizar out of his thoughts.

"With this card, if you don't attack me with Neo Tachyon, all your monsters will be destroyed, and you'll take 1000 points of damage. In order to use this card however, I must remove all my Speed Counters." Mizar gasped.

(Heather's Speed Counters: 9-0. Heather's hand: 2 cards).

"So, you have a choice: attack and win, or don't attack and lose." Heather said. "What's it going to be?" Mizar was shaking with fear.

"Mizar's in quite the dilemma." Dumon noted.

"No joke." Rio agreed. Mizar suddenly felt tears coming out of his eyes and streaming down his face, like a waterfall.

"N-Neo Tachyon, a-attack Heather di-directly with Ult-Ultimate Sp-Spiral of Destruction!" Mizar commanded with stuttering voice. Neo Tachyon understood the order clearly, and blasted Heather directly.

"Ah!" Heather screamed as she took the blast, making steam come out of her D-Runner.

(Heather's LP: 4350-0. **WINNER: MIZAR**). Then, Speed World 2 disappeared, and Mizar demorphed back to normal. Dumon and Rio's mouths fell open.

"No way!" Dumon gasped.

"He won!" cheered Rio. Mizar stopped his D-Runner and jumped off it and ran toward Heather's D-Runner.

"Heather!" screamed Mizar. "Are you alright?!" Heather got off her D-Runner just in time to see Mizar embrace her.

"M-Mizar!" she stammered.

"I'm so glad you're okay and back to normal!" Mizar sobbed.

"Don't worry Mizar…" Heather whispered. "I'm fine." Dumon and Rio stood up and smiled.

"Well, looks like they have been reunited in a happy ending." Rio smiled.

"Indeed they have." Dumon agreed."

In the dimensional rift of the Astral World…

"Argh!" Xavier pounded his fists on the Council Chamber table. "That wasn't supposed to happen!" Xavier turned to face his most trusted advisor, Yen.

"Yes, Xavier?" Yen asked.

"Defeat Mizar and that traitor!" Xavier ordered, with anger seeping in his voice. Yen nodded, then bowed.

"Of course, Master." Yen said. And with that, he snapped his fingers, thus created a portal, then he went through it.

**Uh-Oh! Xavier has sent his 2nd-in-command, Yen, to deal with Heather! I wonder what the other Dark Emperors' reactions will be when they find out Heather has been redeemed.**


	15. Chapter 15

**0713MM: Here we go with another chapter!**

**Heather: This is the chapter where my new deck shows up, right?**

**0713MM: Yes.**

**Dumon: You'll find out what her new deck is if you read this chapter.**

**Mizar: Sven doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, only his OC's.**

**Note: Darksawr is helping me with this story.**

Chapter 15: Reunited

Mizar and Heather embraced each other tightly. Dumon and Rio couldn't help but shed some tears of joy at the scene.

"I am so happy to have you back, Heather." Mizar spoke softly running his hand through Heather's soft hair.

Suddenly a portal appeared behind Heather, and Xavier appeared behind her.

"You traitor!" Xavier growled.

"You tried to make me turn Mizar!" Heather snapped and morphed into her Barian form. This only made Xavier chuckle as a shadowy hand shot out and plunged into Heather's chest.

"I gave you your power, and I can just as easily", Xavier yanked Heather's power sphere out of her chest causing her to become human again, "take it away."

"M-my Barian powers..." Heather blacked out.

"She can enjoy being human with her lover!" Xavier cackled hysterically. Mizar turned to face Xavier and snarled. Xavier just chuckled.

"You're no match for me Mizar." Xavier taunted. This made Mizar growl and ran toward Xavier. Xavier just laughed and teleported away from Mizar's wrath.

"_If you want to defeat me, come to the Astral World._" Xavier spoke. "_Once you arrive, the fate of the entire galaxy will be decided._" Mizar froze after those words.

"Mizar…" Rio murmured.

"We need to get her to a safe location before anyone of Xavier's follower's try to come for her." Mizar ordered. Dumon nodded.

"There is an apartment building not too far from here." Dumon said. "We could take her there." Mizar nodded in agreement as he lifted Heather off the ground and into his arms. Yen watched from not too far away as the threesome left the park.

"So, they're bringing Heather to a safe location, eh?" Yen chuckled. "Once Heather recovers, I'll ambush her and Mizar."

Meanwhile, in the dimensional rift of Astral World…

"So, you're telling me that Mizar freed Heather?" Michelle asked her brother. Xavier nodded.

"Yes, she has been set free." Xavier growled.

"Don't get so discouraged." Michelle said reassuringly. "Besides, sacrifices must be made in order to complete our goals." This put a sneer on Xavier's face.

"Indeed." he agreed. "So what if Heather has been set free? That makes little difference now." Just then, Tina and Amelia walked into the Conference Room.

"Master Xavier." Tina said. Xavier lifted his head up.

"Yes?" he asked. "If you're here to be assigned something, then you already were assigned something." Amelia cocked her head.

"And that would be?" Amelia asked. Xavier took a photo off his desk and showed it to the twins. Tina and Amelia stared at the photo for a few minutes, then they realized what they were being assigned. This put evil grins on their faces.

"So, you want us to deal with Booknerd and Ice Witch?" Tina asked with an evil smirk on her face.

"Yes." Xavier replied. "Deal with Dumon and Rio. They know too much about our plans." Tina and Amelia bowed.

"Very well, Master." they said. And with that, the twin snapped their fingers, thus disappearing from the room. Michelle turned to face her brother.

"Where did you send Jake?" she asked.

"I sent him nowhere." Xavier replied. "I did however, send Yaven to deal with Thomas Arclight for sentimental reasons. I also sent Yen to deal with Mizar and Heather once and for all. They also know too much." Michelle nodded.

"Indeed." she sneered. "Should I go take Yuma Tsukamo out for you?" Xavier nodded.

"Yes." he replied with a smirk on his face. Michelle bowed.

"Thank you, brother." she smirked. "I will not fail you." And this that, she snapped her fingers, thus disappearing from the room. Xavier lifted his hands up, and clenched his fists.

_One down and seven more to go!_ he thought evilly.

Back to Dumon, Rio, Mizar and Heather…

"...eather…Heather! Wake up! Please!" Heather recognized that voice.

_Mizar…_ she thought. She began to open her eyes to see Mizar standing over her. She sat up slowly.

"What...happened to me?" she asked.

"You fell unconscious." she heard Dumon say.

"What?! How long was I out?" she asked.

"Two and a half hours." Rio calculated. Heather just sweatdropped.

"Two and a half hours?" Heather repeated. Rio nodded in confirmation.

"So, you're finally awake." said a voice that clearly sounded male. Dumon and Ro turned to face the speaker, which surprised them greatly.

"Vector?!" they both asked. The carrot head former Barian just shrugged.

"Where are we exactly Rio?" Mizar asked.

"I think we're in some apartment." Rio said as she read the map that was sitting on the shelf in the room, which was small. Surprisingly enough, it was able to fit at max six people. There was a couch in the corner of the room, also there were two chairs in another corner of the room. Heather reached for her duel disk.

"Where's...my deck?" she asked. Mizar looked at Heather, with watery eyes.

"I tried to save it, but the only thing I saved was your Extra Deck." Mizar replied sadly. Heather just chuckled.

"It's okay." she said. "Besides, I have another deck."

"You do?" Mizar asked in awe. Heather nodded.

"Yes, I do." she replied. Mizar looked at Heather with curiosity on his face. Vector just smirked, then walked out of the room.

"What is your other deck?" Mizar asked. Heather took her deck box off her belt and put it on the table that the foursome were sitting around. She then proceeded to open the deck box and took the deck out and set it in the middle of the table so that everyone could see.

"Darklords?" Dumon asked. "Aren't they Angels that were corrupted in their past, then reborn as what they are now?" Heather nodded.

"Yes Dumon. The Darklords used be to noble and pure fairies." Heather agreed.

"How did you obtain these cards anyway?" Rio asked out of curiosity as she picked up the Darklord Zerato card.

"I'm not sure." Heather admitted. "I must have stolen them from Xavier's Secret Card Collection. He does own every card in existence. Including the God Cards." Dumon gasped at that.

"No way!" Rio gasped in shock.

"That's quite impressive." Mizar agreed.

"He's a Deity, what do you expect?" Vector asked from the other room.

"Vector is right." Rio said. Dumon and Mizar nodded.

"He indeed is." Dumon and Mizar agreed in unison. Rio picked up another card from the deck, this one was a spell card.

"Dark Prison?" Rio asked. "Never heard of it." Just then, Dumon's D-Gazer began to blip. He sighed, then proceeded to take it out of his pocket, thus answering it.

"Hello Yuma." Dumon said. "And you're calling because?"

"_Because I was concerned._" was Yuma's reply. Dumon raised an eyebrow.

"_Okay, you got me. I was calling because I heard Vector had a sister so I wanted to give her gift for being reunited Mizar._" Yuma said. Heather grabbed Dumon's D-Gazer from him.

"What gift?" she asked. Yuma paused for a moment.

"_A Number Card._" Yuma finally said. Before anyone could protest, Yuma had already transported the card to Heather, which the card sat on the table. Dumon picked it up and examined it.

"Number 11: Big Eye?" Dumon read with some confusion. "But why this number Yuma?" Dumon could tell Yuma just shrugged.

"_I figured it might come in handy._" he said. Heather nodded.

"Thank you Yuma, and I can assure you it will." she smiled. Yuma nodded.

"_Glad you like it. Bye Heather." _Yuma smiled. Heather gave a sly grin, then hung up and gave Dumon back his D-Gazer. Mizar looked at Heather's new deck, then back at Heather.

"When would you like to test your new deck out?" Mizar finally asked. Heather shrugged.

"Perhaps when I recover." Heather replied. Mizar smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." Mizar said. Dumon then picked up two more cards and examined them.

"What's a tuner monster?" he asked. This made Heather chuckle.

"It's a monster that allows me to summon this." She took the 2nd card out of Dumon's hand, then put it in front of her so everyone could see it.

"A Synchro monster?" Rio asked. "I've never seen one in action in before, let alone heard of them."

"Well, this the first time that you seen one and heard of one." Heather chuckled. This also made Rio laugh.

"Guess you're right." Rio laughed. From the outside of the apartment building, Tina, Amelia and Yen were listening to the conversation.

"Heh. So Heather has a new deck." Tina laughed. Amelia smirked.

"All pieces are coming into place." Amelia laughed as well. Yen also smirked. then put his hood up over his head, then he stood up. Tina and Amelia did the same.

"We're outta here." Yen said. The twins nodded, then the threesome snapped their fingers, thus disappearing the scene. But not before leaving some notes on the outside of the apartment room. Mizar glanced toward the window, and saw three flashes of light. At first, he thought he was hallucinating, but then he realized that it was real. He turned to face the other 3, who were chatting with each other.

_I swear I saw…_ Mizar thought. _No, it's probably nothing._ And nothing was taking it lightly.

"I find it really cool that you have the Darklord Deck Heather." Dumon said with a smile. Heather nodded.

"Thanks Dumon." she said.

"Hey guys." Mizar interjected. The threesome turned to face the Dragon Tamer.

"What is it Mizar?" Rio asked.

"Did you see 3 flashes of light?" he asked. This caused Heather to growl.

"Yen, and those pesky twins!" Heather growled.

"You mean Tina and Amelia?" Dumon asked. Heather nodded.

"Yes." she said.

"What do they want with us anyway Heather?" asked Rio.

"Trying to find the right moment to ambush us." Heather replied.

"Probably when we are at are weakest." Mizar agreed.

"Which unfortunately, I'm the weakest." Heather admitted.

"Hey, it's okay." Mizar said reassuringly while putting his hand through Heather's soft, blonde hair.

"Thanks Mizar." Heather smiled.

"You're welcome, Heather." Mizar said with a small smile on his face. After the foursome discussed a bit more, Dumon and Rio began to trust Heather. This put a smile on Heather's face.

"I'm glad you guys trust me." Heather said.

"Why would we not?" Rio asked.

"Maybe because I used to be your enemy?" Heather suggested.

"Mmm. That's true." Dumon agreed.

"But now I'm not your enemy and I'm going to help you guys take down Xavier." Heather chuckled. Mizar nodded. Heather looked at her ace monster, Number -104: Galaxy-Eyes Neutron Dragon.

"But unfortunately, I can't use my ace monster anymore." sighed Heather.

"What are you talking about?" Mizar asked.

"Well don't worry Heather, you can still use your ace monster." Dumon said reassuringly. Heather turned to look at him.

"How Dumon?" she asked. Dumon went into his pocket and took out a few spell cards. Heather picked one out of Dumon's hand.

"Rank-Up Magic Argent Chaos Force?" she read, confused.

"Consider it a safer version of Barian's Force." Rio translated. "Or Negative Force in this case."

"Mizar, you some too." Dumon said while holding out the cards toward Mizar. Mizar nodded and took a few without hesitation.

"Now that's settled, we need to come up with a plan to defeat the twins and Yen." Heather suggested.

"What do you suggest?" Dumon asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Well, waiting here for them isn't going to help us." Rio pointed out.

"Rio does have a point." Mizar agreed.

"So then what?" Heather asked. "Walk right out into the open?"

"Of course not." Dumons said.

"Then what?" asked an impatient Heather.

"We strategize." Dumon replied calmly.

"Heather, you worked with Yen, Tina and Amelia, what are their decks like?" Rio asked. Heather shrugged.

"Don't know. Never seen them." admitted Heather. Rio and Dumon fell anime style.

"Are you serious?" Rio asked, a bit discouraged.

"Yes, I am." Heather replied.

"Well that's great." Rio groaned.

"It's discouraging, I know." Heather agreed.

"Guess we'll have to lay low for a while." Dumon sighed. "We might as well strategize with our own decks."

"Okay." Rio gave a small smile. After the foursome finished their discouraging discussion, the foursome decided to come up with tactics and strategies that they could use to defeat their opponents that they would be facing soon. Yen, Tina and Amelia watched from outside the window with smirks on their faces.

"When should we strike Yen?" Amelia asked the 2nd-in-command. Yen chuckled.

"In a few more hours, it'll be dark. That will be when you and your sister will strike." he said while holding up his watch. It said _6:30_ pm. This made Tina and Amelia laugh evilly.

"Dumon and Rio's Numbers will be ours soon sister!" Amelia laughed. Tina nodded with a sneer on her face.

"Indeed." Tina agreed with an evil smirk on her face. The three Dark Emperors began to laugh evilly in unison.

Heather yawned.

"Well, today was fun, but I'm going to sleep." Heather said sleepily.

"Want to go with you?" Mizar offered.

"Sure Mizar." Heather replied. This made Dumon and Rio smile. After Mizar and Heather went upstairs, Dumon and Rio waited until Mizar and Heather were out of earshot, then Dumon spoke.

"Those two are a perfect match for each other." Dumon finally said. Rio nodded in agreement.

"Indeed."

Upstairs, Mizar tucked Heather into the bed, brushing her hair with hand.

"Do you think you'll be able to defend yourself against anyone in your state?" Mizar asked. "If not, I can help you defend yourself." Heather gave a small smile.

"Thanks Mizar. And yes, I'll need your help with defending myself until I completely recover." Heather smiled. Mizar kissed Heather' forehead, then walked out of the room slowly.

"Goodnight Heather." he said before turning off the light. Heather smiled.

"'Night Mizar." she whispered. Once Mizar left, her Darklord deck that lay on the bedside table began to glow a bright black. Heather turned her head to look at it. She reached her hand for it, and grabbed it. Then she went to the part where the black light was. In place of the light, lay four cards. Each one was black.

_What in the world was that?_ Heather thought. She shook her head. _It was probably nothing._ And with that, Heather put it back on the bedside table and went to sleep.

**What was the bright black light that occurred on Heather's Darklord deck? Also, what's up with Yen, Tina and Amelia? Read more to find out!**

**0713MM: Well, that was a good chapter.**

**Rio: (nods)**

**Dumon: Now that Heather has a new deck, when do you think she'll use it? Next chapter? Chapter 17, or Chapter 18?**

**Mizar: (smiles)**

**Heather: I'll use my new deck when the time is right.**


	16. Chapter 16

**0713MM: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter!**

**Dumon: Indeed.**

**Rio: New stuff happens.**

**0713MM: In this chapter, we have the HolyIce pairing to a Tag Team Duel against the twins, Tina and Amelia.**

**Note: Darksawr is helping me with this story.**

**0713MM: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal.**

**Note: Darksawr came up with Star Seraph Tactician and the Synchro Star Seraph Loyal Warrior.**

**Dumon: Chapter start.**

Chapter 16: Learning of the Synchro Summon/Tag Team Duel

The next morning, Rio and Dumon were making breakfast for everyone. (Yeah, it's in between 7 and 8). After they finished, they waited for Mizar and Heather to get up. While they were waiting, they had a few fun duels with each other. Dumon won some, and Rio won some. Dumon turned to look at Rio. Rio turned and looked at him. Both blushed, then Dumon inhaled air, then exhaled, telling Rio that he was about to speak.

"Do you think Heather will teach us about Synchro Summoning?" Dumon asked Rio. Rio shrugged.

"Hopefully." Rio agreed.

"I don't see why she wouldn't." Dumon said. After Dumon spoke, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Rio smirked.

"Looks like both Dragon Tamers have awoken."

"Let's hope we didn't wake them up." Dumon said. Rio shrugged.

"So, you're telling me your deck flashed black?" Mizar asked as he was behind Heather as the twosome walked down the stairs.

"Yes Mizar." Heather replied.

"I wonder what it means." Mizar wondered aloud. Heather shrugged.

"Let's hope it's a good thing."

"Yeah." Mizar agreed.

"Ooh! Food!" Heather squealed as she proceeded to get a plate from the cupboard and put some of the waffles that Dumon and Rio made onto the plate. This caused Dumon and Rio to smile.

"Well, someone's hungry." Rio laughed.. Dumon nodded.

"Indeed." Mizar agreed as he grabbed 3 more plates from the cupboard, and gave 2 of them to Dumon and Rio. After the foursome served up the breakfast, the foursome ate their breakfast in at the table in silence. Dumon put his fork down after he finished chewing.

"So, will you teach me and Rio how to use Synchros?" Dumon asked Heather. Heather put her cup of OJ down on the table after taking a sip.

"Of course." she replied. Rio beamed.

"Thank you Heather." Rio smiled.

"You're welcome Rio." Heather said.

"So, what do we need to know about these Synchro monsters in order to summon them?" Dumon asked.

"Well, you need a tuner monster." Heather as she showed them her own tuner to Dumon and Rio. "And one or more non-tuner monsters." Rio nodded as she observed Heather's Synchro monsters.

"Hey Dumon, don't Synchro monsters remind you of Ritual monsters?" Rio asked her boyfriend. Dumon nodded in agreement.

"Indeed." After the threesome discussed about Synchro monsters and where and when to summon them during a duel, Mizar watched Heather as she helped Dumon and Rio with the new summoning.

_This is the real Heather that I used to know. Willing to help others when in need._ Mizar thought.

"Well, thanks for the help Heather." Rio smiled.

"I really appreciated it." Dumon agreed.

"You are most welcome." Heather smiled. Mizar began to look around, then turned back to look at Dumon, Rio, and Heather. Dumon and Rio got out of their chairs, stretched a bit, then grabbed their coats from the coat hanger near the door.

"Where you two going?' Mizar asked.

"To the card shop down the street." Dumon replied.

"Yeah. We want to try out Synchros." Rio said. Heather smiled.

"Well. have fun you two!" Heather said cheerfully.

"Thanks." Dumon said. "See ya later."

When Dumon and Rio left the Shadow's apartment, Heather and Mizar were alone. It was quiet for a few minutes, then Mizar decided to break the ice.

"So what shall we do?" Mizar asked.

"I don't know about you, but I need to catch up on today's society." Heather stated, "I could use some education and I need to remain incognito like the others, and Heartland Academy has become quite a popular place for villains and heroes to hide."

"I can't believe I didn't notice that."Mizar sweatdropped in embarrassment.

"Really? Hmm, learn something new every day." Heather shrugged with a smile.

"Well, enrolling is pretty easy, we could do it right now." Mizar realized.

"Sure. But first, let's clean up the dishes and put them away." Heather liked things tidy.

The two worked together and washed all the dishes and silverware before putting them away, it took them 15 minutes to do, but it was a rewarding feeling when they finished. Heather changed into her normal attire and strapped her deck belt on and placed her Extra Deck in one and her Darklord deck in another, she placed her yellow D-pad into her backpack and her new duel gazer into her pocket.

The two tiptoed by a snoring Vector; who would undoubtedly sleep in and wind up taking the "Ray Way". Heather was amused by her brother's antics and felt bad for Yuma; she has seen the "Ray Way" and made a personal note never to take it.

Heather marveled the sights of Heartland City, she never bothered to look at them before and take in the detail. She was in awe of actually seeing all these advanced technologies and culture, it was amazing for her. Mizar couldn't help but smile softly at Heather, she was a truly innocent soul who is seeing everything for the first time, she doesn't want to miss an inch of detail, and this was just the small portion of the city that was visible on the way to the academy.

"Here we are Heather, Heartland Academy!" Mizar declared as he pointed to the school. It wasn't that busy due to it being Saturday, but the enlistment office was always open.

"Lead the way Mizar." Heather stated with a cheerful smile.

Mizar led Heather into the building and through the hallways; Heather observed each detail and route so she would know how to navigate properly. When they finally reached the registration office Heather introduced herself to the principal who asked her some default questions for new students and gave her a quick test, which she did very well on; she was Vector's adviser in the past after all.

"Welcome to Heartland Academy Heather Shadows, here is your schedule and classes." the principal explained, "You begin this Monday. Don't be late."

"I won't be, sir." Heather nodded.

"Have a nice day you two, and Mizar, you are in the same classes as Heather." The principal told the Dragon Tamer. This put smiles on both Mizar and Heather's faces as they walked out of the school. Heather was looking at her schedule. Mizar was looking at the sights of the city.

"This is great!" Heather said cheerfully. "Me and you in the same classes!" Mizar turned his attention to face Heather, then nodded.

"Indeed." he agreed.

"We have Duel Period with: Yuma, Alito, Tori, and a few others." Heather said as she read the names next to the list she received from the principal about who was in her classes. Mizar chuckled.

"Yes, we do." Mizar laughed. "Yuma and Alito always partner up for duels. Same with Dumon and Rio. They are also in the class with us." Heather beamed at that.

"So, now what?" Heather asked Mizar as they walked down the sidewalk back to the apartment. Mizar shrugged.

"Guess we could go back to the apartment and wait for Dumon and Rio to return." Mizar suggested. Heather nodded.

"Sounds like a plan to me." And with that, the twosome walked back to the apartment.

Now, to Dumon and Rio...

"Thanks for the cards!" Rio called over her shoulder to the clerk in the card shop as they left.

"Well, that was a good buy." Dumon said.

"Indeed." Rio agreed as they began to walk back toward the Shadow's apartment. However, the twosome failed to realize that they were being watched.

"The time to strike is now." Tina said with a smirk as she and her sister watched Dumon and Rio from atop a building. Amelia nodded with a sneer on her face.

"Indeed." Amelia agreed. And with that, the twosome jumped down and landed on the sidewalk in front of Dumon and Rio.

"Hello Booknerd and Ice Witch." Tina replied coldly. Dumon and Rio snarled at the insults. This just made Tina and Amelia laugh.

"Oh you two are so gullible." Tina smirked. Rio narrowed her eyes at Tina.

"Look, we don't have time for you two." Dumon growled.

"I don't think dueling would be a waste of time if it meant Mizar and Heather survive." Amelia taunted. Dumon's eyes widened.

"What do you mean by that?" Dumon asked.

"Simple, we told Jake go and capture them for us." Tina replied. "And here they are." Amelia snapped her fingers, thus revealing a tied up Mizar and Heather on two poles. They were unconscious. Rio snarled.

"Release them, _now_!" Rio snarled. Tina just chuckled.

"We will." she said calmly, but also coldly. "But only if you two can defeat us in a Tag Team duel." Dumon nodded.

"Fine." he said reluctantly. As soon as Dumon finished talking, Tina and Amelia had already morphed into their Astral forms, with their D-Pads on their left arms. Rio had her D-Pad activated on her left arm as well. Dumon did same. Tina and Amelia's left eyes glowed a blackish-gold, while Dumon and Rio put their D-Gazers over their left eyes.

**Augmented Reality Vision Link established**

"Duel!" Dumon, Rio, Tina and Amelia shouted in unison.

"I shall begin this duel." Tina smirked as she drew her five starting hand, plus her extra 6th card. She observed her hand for a few moments, then her eyes widened with evil glee as she spotted Rank-Up Magic: Negative Force and Dark Absorption. She then proceeded to grab her Rank-Up Magic card and insert it into the spell/trap zone of her bluish-black D-Pad. Dumon and Rio just stared.

"I activate the spell card Rank-Up Magic: Negative Force!: Tina shouted with evil glee.

(Tina's hand: 5 cards). Dumon and Rio gasped, but didn't say anything.

"With this card, I special summon Number -92: Dragon of the Underworld from my Extra Deck!" Tin sneered.

(A dragon covered in darkness appeared on the field. Number -92: Dragon of the Underworld, rank 9: attack/defense: 0). Dumon and Rio raised an eyebrow to the summoned monster.

"Now, I rebuild the overlay network with my monster. Go, Chaos Xyz Evolution! I Xyz summon Number C-92: Dragon of Chaos!"

(the overlay network exploded a dark purple, revealing an even more dark and chaotic dragon. Number C-92: Dragon of Chaos, rank 10, attack/defense: 0. Xyz materials: 2).

"Zero attack and defense?" Dumon asked, confused. Tina just chuckled.

'Don't fool yourself." Tina remarked. "I activate Dark Absorption and set 2 cards facedown and end my turn. You're up Rio." Tina said as she placed her 3 cards on her D-Pad.

(Tina's hand: 2 cards). Rio put her right hand atop her deck.

"My turn. Draw!" Rio shouted as she drew her 6th card from the top of her deck.

(Rio's hand: 6 cards). Tin and Amelia began to laugh.

'What's so funny?" asked Rio.

"Just give up, and we shall spare your lives." Tina smirked. Rio snarled.

"No, never!" Rio retorted. Amelia shrugged.

"Heh. Have it your way." Rio grabbed one card from her hand, but Tina stopped her.

"We know your strategies." Tina smirked. Dumon snarled.

'That's impossible." Rio growled. Then her eyes widened. "Unless…!" This caused the twins to laugh maniacally.

"Yes, we were there when you dueled Jake!" Amelia laughed. This made Dumon and Rio growl in anger, which only made the twins laugh harder.

"Argh! Be quiet!" Rio snapped. This made Tina and Amelia giggle like crazy.

"I activate the field spell Lemuria, the Forgotten City!" Rio declared.

(Rio's hand: 5 cards).

"Next up I normal summon Blizzard Falcon from my hand!" Rio continued.

(an icy blue falcon appeared on Rio's field. Blizzard Falcon, level 4, attack: 1700, (originally 1500) defense: 1500). Tina smirked in amusement.

"I now activate my Falcon's effect!" Rio declared. "Once while it's faceup on the field, since its attack points are different from its original attack, one of you gets bashed with 1500 points of damage!" Tina and Amelia grinned.

"So, who do you select as a target for the damage?" Amelia asked. Rio pointed at Tina.

"You're taking 1500 points of damage." Rio replied with an icy tone. This caused Tina to laugh.

"Oh no! I'm taking damage! Hehehehehe! Just kidding!" laughed Tina.

"Hmm?!" Rio gasped.

"I activate the trap Damage Vaccine Omega Max! When I'd take battle or effect damage: this card allows me to gain the damage I took." Tina explained. This caused Rio to snarl in frustration.

"Argh! Fine! I special summon from my hand, Silent Angler!" Rio continued with a growl.

(a fish with a lightbulb came out and onto the field from underneath the surface. Silent Angler, level 4, attack: 1000, (originally 800) defense: 1400). Tina smirked.

"Going for 103, are you?" asked Tina. Rio nodded.

"Of course." Rio replied. She raised her right hand up. "I overlay my Falcon and Angler! Come forth my icy ace, Number 103: Ragnazero!"

(the monsters transformed into blue streams of light and went into the portal of Rio's field, which exploded, revealing the female fairy. Number 103: Ragnazero, rank 4, attack: 2400, defense: 1200. Xyz materials: 2. Rio's hand: 3 cards). Tina and Amelia just laughed. Dumon narrowed his eyes.

"What's so funny?" he asked. The twins stopped laughing and fell silent.

"I set 1 card, thus ending my turn." Rio said as slapped her chosen one card into the spell/trap card zone of her D-Pad. Amelia put her right hand atop her deck, signaling everyone it is her turn.

"Here I go, kitties! Draw!" Amelia taunted. Dumon and Rio just stared, but didn't retaliate. It wasn't worth it. Amelia grinned.

"I activate my own copy of Rank-Up Magic: Negative Force!" laughed Amelia as she played her card. Dumon and Rio flinched.

"Great!" Rio groaned in frustration.

"Come forth Number -69: Horrid Crest!"

(a psychic beast emerged from the portal and onto the field. Number -69: Horrid Crest, rank 4, attack: 2600, defense: 2100).

"Now for the best part! I can use my monster to rebuild the overlay network and do Chaos Xyz Evolution! Appear Number C-69: Chaos Horrid Crest!" Dumon just stared as the overlay network exploded a dark purple, revealing a crazed, chaotic psychic beast. (Number C-69: Chaos Horrid Crest, rank 5, attack: 4000, defense: 3000. Xyz materials: 2. Amelia's hand: 5 cards).

"I shall end my turn with 2 facedowns. You're up Dumon." Amelia sneered.

(Amelia's hand: 3 cards). Dumon put a hand on his deck, preparing to draw his 6th card.

"Alright then, here I go!" Dumon shouted as he drew his card rather quickly.

"I'll start my turn off with Star Seraph Scout, then use his effect to special summon Star Seraph Sage. And finally, I'll use Star Seraph Sovereign's effect to special summon itself and draw 1 card, and if the card I draw is a Star Seraph monster, I can special summon it." Dumon explained. Tin and Amelia flinched, then nodded.

(a light fairy with wings appeared onto the field, next came an odd shaped closed book, and finally, a throne. Star Seraph Scout, level 4, attack: 1200, defense: 1800. Star Seraph Sage, level 4, attack: 1600, defense: 1400. And finally, Star Seraph Sovereign, level 4, attack: 800, defense: 2000. Dumon's hand: 6-3, then 3-4). Tina smirked.

"Going to summon Number 102, eh?" she asked. Dumon nodded.

"Yes." he replied. He raised his hand up just like Rio did. "I overlay my 3 monsters to build the overlay network! Rise up, shield of the innocent, protector of all worlds, Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry!"

(the 3 fairies transformed into light beams as they went into the portal, which exploded a bright yellow, revealing the fairy with the bright armor, along with a bow and arrow. Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry, rank 4, attack: 2500, defense: 2000. Xyz materials: 3).

"I set 3 cards and end my turn." Dumon said.

(Dumon's hand: 4-1). Tina grinned as she proceed to draw her next card.

"Draw!" Tina shouted gleefully.

(Tina's hand: 3 cards). Tina pointed her finger at Star Seraph Sentry.

"Dragon of Chaos, attack Star Seraph Sentry!" laughed Tina. Dumon's eyes widened.

"What?! But my monster is stronger!" Dumon protested.

"My monster has a special ability. This monster can't be destroyed by battle, plus, we both take the battle damage." Tina smirked. Rio gasped.

"But, then both of you will be down to 1500 LP!" Rio protested. Amelia laughed,

"Not quite. You see, with Dark Absorption, I take 0 damage either by battle or by card effect involving my Negative Numbers. Instead, I gain it instead." Tina explained with evil laughter. Rio turned to Dumon frantically, eyes widened.

"DUMON!" Rio screamed. There was an explosion on Dumon's side of the field.

"Ahhhh!" Dumon screamed in pain as he was blown backward. thus he landed on his back.

"Now, I gain 2500 LP!" Tina laughed as she raised her arms up and absorbed the LP.

(Dumon's LP: 4000 - 2500 = 1500 LP. Tina's LP: 4000 + 2500 = 6500 LP). Dumon laid on the ground, unconscious.

"Dumon…" Rio muttered, tears slipping down her face. Tina began to laugh.

"Now to finish Dumon off for good, Chaos Horrid Crest, attack Star Seraph Sentry, and end Dumon's miserable life!" Tina laughed evilly. Rio looked at Dumon's facedowns.

_He must have set 2 copies of Rank-Up Magic Quick Chaos!_ Rio thought.

"I activate 2 Rank-Up Magic Quick Chaos!" Rio countered. Tina's eyes widened.

"What?! No!" Tina complained.

(the overlay network exploded twice, revealing the Chaos Numbers 102 and 103. Number C102: Archfiend Seraph, rank 5, attack: 2900, defense: 2400. Xyz materials: 4. Number C103: Ragnafinity, rank 5, attack: 2800, defense: 2400. Xyz materials: 3). Tina growls.

"This changes nothing! Chaos Horrid Crest, continue your attack!" Tina growled.

(Chaos Horrid Crest blasted a black psychic beam at Archfiend Seraph, who survived the attack due to his effect by sending 2 Xyz materials to the graveyard, leaving him with 2 left.

(Dumon's LP: 1500 - 1100 = 400 LP). Tina pulled a card from her hand.

"During my 2nd Main Phase, I activate the spell card Pain of Darkness. Since a monster you control wasn't destroyed during this turn's Battle Phase: you take damage equal to the attack of the monster that wasn't destroyed." Tina explained while pointing at Rio. This made Rio gasp in shock as dark wind blew around her ferociously, lowering her LP to 1100.

"I end my turn. Your move Rio." Tina smirked.

(Tina's hand: 2 cards). Rio looked at her deck, then at Dumon, then back at her deck.

_I have to win this duel!_ Rio thought frantically. Before she could proceed, she began to glow purplish-violet. Which blinded Tina and Amelia.

"Argh! What's this?!" Tina shrieked.

"Don't know sister!" Amelia agreed.

"_Mistress!_" Ragnafinity shouted. Rio turned to look at the spirit of her ace.

"What's happening to me?" Rio asked Ragnafinity.

"_You are performing Barian Armormorph._" Ragnafinity compiled.

"Really?" Rio asked. Ragnafinity nodded. The purplish-violet light took hold of Rio. Dumon opened his eyes slowly as he watched Rio morph.

"Rio…" he murmured. Just as soon as the light appeared, it already had died down, revealing Rio in her new form. She now has purple helmet/head dress (like Ragnafinity) with a pair of wings on her back (just like Ragnafinity) her hair now has some violet in it, she too has a slight increase in height. Her duel disk is now like a scythe's end unfolded and her eyes are now a little purple. Dumon, Tina and Amelia gasped in shock.

"Impossible!" Tina and Amelia shrieked. This caused Dumon to smile.

"Go for it, Rio!" Dumon cheered. Rio turned to face Dumon, and nodded.

"I intend to!" Rio retorted. "I draw!" The card she drew glowed a purplish-violet light.

(Rio's hand: 3 cards).

"I normal summon Blizzard Enforcer, then special summon another Silent Angler from my hand!"

(an icy fairy bird appeared onto the field. Blizzard Enforcer, level 4, attack: 1600, defense: 1400. Rio's hand: 1 card). Amelia snickered.

"Not bad, but not good enough!" laughed Amelia. Rio smirked.

"I now tune my level Silent Angler with my level 4 Blizzard Enforcer!" Rio declared. With two become one, as I Synchro Summon Rio, The Ice Queen!" This caused the twins to gasp in shock, while Dumon's grin grew ever wider.

(an icy princess covered in white clothing appeared from the green light. Rio, The Ice Queen, level 8, attack: 3200, defense: 2800). Tina stepped back in surprise.

"That's, a powerful monster!" she noted.

"You better believe it is!" Rio agreed. "When this monster is successfully Synchro Summoned, all faceup cards on your field lose their effects, then they return to the deck!"

"What?!" Amelia shrieked.

"No way!" Tina agreed.

(Tina's Number C-92: Dragon of Chaos, and her Dark Absorption returned to her deck. Same with Amelia's Number C-69: Chaos Horrid Crest). This caused the twins to growl.

"I now activate the last card in my hand! IW-Icicle Sword! This card equips onto Ragnafinity, increasing its attack by 1700!" Rio declared.

(Rio's hand: 0 cards. Ragnafinity's attack: 3000 + 1700 = 4700 attack).

"I activate my facedown, Mischief of the Time Goddess!" Rio declared. Tina and Amelia's eyes widened.

"Oh no!" Dumon smirked.

"That means it goes to me then." he said as he drew his next card. Before he could draw it completely, he began to glow a bluish-gold color.

"_Your Armormorph has commenced!_" Archfiend Seraph shouted. Dumon turned to face the spirit, and nodded. After the blue light died down, Dumon was wearing blue plated armor with a pair of small metal wings sprouting out of his back. His duel disk now looks like the tip of a lance unfolded. His hair now has traces of blue in it and he is a little taller than before. Tina and Amelia's goldish-black eyes widened in shock.

"No way!" Amelia shouted in disbelief. Dumon looked at the top card of his deck, it was glowing bluish-gold.

"I shall now end this duel! Draw!" Dumon shouted.

(Dumon's hand: 2 cards).

"I activate my facedown, the trap Star Storm! This card destroys all of your set spell and traps." Dumon explained.

(a storm full of stars blew around Tina and Amelia's facedowns, thus destroying them). This caused Tina and Amelia to growl with rage.

"Then I normal summon **Star Seraph Tactician** from my hand." Dumon continued. "Then I'll use its effect, to special summon Star Seraph Sage from my graveyard!"

(a light tactician came out onto the field, holding a book. Star Seraph Tactician, level 3, attack: 1000, defense: 1100).

"Another tuner monster?!" Tina asked in shock. Dumon nodded.

"Indeed." Dumon replied calmly. He raised his hand up. "I tune my level 3 Tactician and level 4 Sage! With these 2 monsters become one, as I Synchro Summon **Star Seraph Loyal Warrior**!"

(the monsters became lights as they went into the green light, which exploded, revealing the light warrior, holding a sword and a bow and arrow. Star Seraph Loyal Warrior, level 7, attack: 2600, defense: 2500).

"This monster gains 100 attack points for every LIGHT monster in my graveyard. I count 3, therefore, my monster gains 300 attack." Dumon explained.

(Loyal Warrior's attack: 2600 + 300 = 2900 attack). Dumon pulled the last card of his hand.

"I shall use the effect of my SSW-Star Seraph Blade, equipping it onto Archfiend Seraph, and boosting its attack by 1100." Dumon continued.

(a light bladed sword appeared onto Archfiend Seraph's left hand. SSW-Star Seraph Blade, level 3, attack: 1100, defense: 1000). Tina growled angrily. Dumon thrusted his right hand forward.

"Go Star Seraph Loyal Warrior and Archfiend Seraph, attack Tina directly!" shouted Dumon. Tina looked up as the 2 monsters jumped up into the air, then came down at high speed, and thus slashing Tina.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Tina as the swords slashed down at her, thus blowing her back. Rio pointed at Amelia.

"Now, Ragnafinity and Rio, The Ice Queen, attack Amelia directly!" Rio ordered. "Icy Storm Slash!" Amelia looked up at Rio's 2 monsters jumped up into the air, they also came down at high speed, thus freezing Amelia, then Ragnafinity came down with her scythe and shattered the ice.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Amelia.

(Tina's LP: 6500 - 6900 = 0 LP. Amelia's LP: 4000 - 7400 = 0 LP. **DUMON and RIO: WIN**). Then the AR faded away. Not from too far away, Yen had watched the entire tag duel.

"So, Dumon and Rio gained new powers?" Yen wondered. He chuckled.

"No matter." he said. Yen snapped his fingers, thus teleporting the unconscious Mizar and Heather back to the Shadows apartment, then teleporting himself from the scene. Tina and Amelia reverted back to their Human forms. Dumon and Rio also reverted back to their Human forms. Tina and Amelia got up off the ground, staring at Dumon and Rio with fiery rage in their eyes.

"This _isn't_ over!" Tina growled. "And don't you forget it!" After their angry outburst at Dumon and Rio, they snapped their fingers, thus teleporting back to their Master's palace. Like the defeated dogs that they are. Dumon and Rio high fived.

"They was intense." Rio said. Dumon nodded.

"Indeed." Dumon agreed. "Let's head back to the apartment." Rio nodded in agreement.

**0713MM: What's going to happen next?**


	17. Chapter 17

**0713MM: Hi everyone! And I now welcome you to the 17th chapter of this story!**

**Heather: Yay!**

**Vector: Blah blah blah.**

**Heather: So, what's going to happen now?**

**0713MM: Not saying.**

**Trey: 0713MM doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal.**

**0713MM: Trey! How did you get in here?**

**Quattro: (grins while holding key).**

**0713MM: (sweatdrops) Oh.**

**Quinton: Chapter start.**

**Note: Darksawr is helping me with this story.**

Chapter 17: Defection Reflection

After the twins disappeared, Yen teleported himself back to Xavier's Palace. It didn't take too long for news of Heather's defection to reach the ears of Xavier's cronies.

"How dare she!" Yen growled. "I always knew she was sweet on Mizar!"

"A pathetic mate for a pathetic duelist." Jake laughed cockily.

"Need I remind that you said the same about Dumon." Amelia started

"And Rio." Tina finished

"Still, she was one of our best." Xavier spoke angrily as he glared through a rift, giving him a visual on a sleeping Heather snuggling into Mizar's arms. Mizar was running his hand through the beautiful young woman's soft golden blonde hair. Xavier then began to chuckle darkly.

"It doesn't matter now." he said. Yen turned to face him.

"What do you mean, '"it doesn't matter?'" Yen asked, confused. Xavier chuckled again.

"I mean, it doesn't matter." Xavier repeated. "Besides, her betrayal means Mizar will suffer." This caused the others to grin evilly. After Xavier and Yen's talk, he turned toward the twins, and used his powers to lift them off the ground and essentially, choke them. The twins, put their hands to their throats.

"Xav-Xavier!" Tina squealed. "What are you doing?!"

"Disposing you two." he replied coldly.

"Xavier, stop!" Amelia pleaded. Xavier laughed.

"No, I won't!" Yen, Yaven, Jake, and Michelle watched in horror as the twins were suddenly absorbed into Xavier by Xavier's Shadow Hand. The only thing that remained of the twins were their D-Pads. Xavier turned to face the other 4, their eyes wide with shock and fear.

"Consider that, a warning to you all." he said finally. "No more failures. Understand?" Yen, Michelle, Jake, and Yaven nodded.

"Yessir." the foursome replied fearfully. Xavier grinned.

"Good." he said. Yaven turned away from the D-Pads of his former friends.

_Why is this happening?_ he thought. _Perhaps Heather can help me._ Yaven turned back to face Yen and Michelle, a single tear went down Yaven's face.

_I'm sorry… my friends…_ With that, Yaven left the Conference Room and headed for the Portal Room. He typed in the coordinates for the Human World, Shadows' Apartment.

_I hope Heather can help me._ he thought. And with that, he was off.

After Tina and Amelia's deaths by Xavier's hand, Yen fled the room.

_I don't understand this anymore! _Yen thought. _Perhaps I'm not ready to face Mizar and Heather yet._

"Yen!" he heard a shout from behind him. He turned to face the speaker.

"Michelle…" he muttered. Michelle came up to stand beside him.

"Look, I know you are upset about the twins' fate, but that shouldn't stop you from completing your assignment." Yen turned his head to look at her.

"You sure?" he asked, uncertainty in his voice. Michelle nodded.

"Yes, I'm positive." she whispered into his hear. Yen could feel her breath on his neck. It felt…refreshing.

"Thank you Michelle." he whispered back. Michelle nodded.

"You're welcome." she said softly. Yen turned to face her, then he snapped his black-gloved fingers, thus creating a portal and going through it. Towards his destination.

Yaven was roaming around in Heartland City, looking for the Shadow's apartment. He began to continue wandering, in hopes of finding the apartment. He found it after several minutes.

_Finally!_ he thought with relief. He walked up to the door and opened it. He went to the guy at the front, asking for Heather's room number. The clerk told him 233. Yaven thanked him and took the elevator up to the 2nd floor. Once he got to the proper room, he knocked slowly, but also loudly. Just enough for someone to hear him on the other end of the door. The person who opened it surprised him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the person asked. "If you want Heather, forget it."

"Hello Mizar." Yaven said quietly. This shocked Mizar, then his face expression softened.

"So, you're Yaven." Mizar muttered. Yaven nodded.

"Yes. That's right." Yaven replied.

"Why are you here?" Mizar asked sharply/harshly. Yaven cringed at the tone of voice, but said nothing in retaliation.

"Well?" Mizar asked, a bit irritated.

"I'm here under my own reasons." Yaven replied coolly. Mizar raised an eyebrow, obviously not convinced.

"You're here to get Heather and turn her over to the maniac." Mizar accused. Yaven shook his head.

"No! That's not why!" Yaven retorted.

"Of course it is!" Mizar shot back.

"Mizar?" asked a sleepy Heather. "What's going on?" Mizar points at Yaven.

"He's here to turn you over to Xavier!" Mizar snarled. Heather just stared at Mizar tiredly, then at Yaven, then back to Mizar.

"That's not in Yaven's nature." Heather said, obviously tired. Mizar's facial expression softened once more, obviously making Heather feel worse.

"I'm-I'm so sorry Heather." Mizar muttered softly. "I just…" Heather walked up to Mizar slowly and put her index finger from her right hand on his lips.

"Shh…" she whispered softly. "It's okay." Mizar nodded slowly. Yaven just stared at the lovers in awe. Heather turned to face Yaven.

"What's the main reason you are here, Yaven?" Heather asked kindly. Yaven took a deep breath, then he began.

"The reason I was with Xavier was because he told me that he could fix the wrongs in the Astral World. But once I heard that he wanted to destroy it, I fled after Tina and Amelia's deaths." Yaven explained. This caused both Mizar and Heather growl angrily.

"Yaven, you'd never do that, would you?" Heather asked. Yaven shook his head.

"No, I wouldn't." Yaven agreed. This caused Mizar to calm down a little. Yaven stood up after sitting on the couch for a little while.

"Well, now that I've explained my reasoning for being here, I better go. Let you two sleep." Yaven said. Heather reached out toward Yaven with her right hand, which grasped the lower part of Yaven's right shoulder. Yaven stopped, then turned around to see Heather's pleading eyes telling him: Stay. Yaven gave a small smile. So, he stayed with them for the rest of the night.

The next morning Dumon, Rio, Mizar, Heather, Yaven and Vector awoke to the bright rays of sunlight. The sixsome proceeded to go downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast for themselves. Rio looked at the calendar. It was Sunday. Vector thought nothing could go wrong today. I mean after all, it was Sunday. Tomorrow was his older sister's first day at Heartland Academy. Surprisingly, he was excited about it. Having someone else besides Yuma and the other seven former Barian Emperors to pull his pranks on.

_One more day._ Vector thought. After the sixsome finished their breakfasts, they changed into their normal attire. Finally, after the most of the morning flew by, Dumon asked Heather something.

"Why does your Darklord deck remind me of something?" Dumon asked. Heather shrugged.

"Not sure." she admitted.

"Perhaps it's because the Darklords are like the former Barian Emperors in a way." Vector pointed out.

"Hey! You're right Vector!" Rio laughed. Vector just blushed from embarrassment from the comment. Dumon put his hand to his chin.

"That's intriguing Vector." Dumon said. Vector perked up at that.

"Really?" he asked. Dumon nodded.

"Yes, it is." Yaven agreed. Vector gave a sly smile. Yaven raised a hand.

"How do the Darklords compare to the former Barian Emperors?" he asked.

"I think the answer is that the Darklords were pure. Just like me, and the other former Barian Emperors." explained Dumon. "But something must've happened to them to turn them evil. Just like me and the other former Barian Emperors. We were manipulated by Don Thousand." Yaven nods in acknowledgement.

"That's an interesting theory Dumon." Heather said with a smile. Dumon nodded.

"It is." he agreed. The sixsome continued their conservation about Dumon's theory for what seemed like hours. (Not). Time had flown by from the morning to early afternoon. It was now 1:00 pm, at least that's what the apartment clock said. Dumon was reading the newspaper from this morning, Rio was reading some cookbook, Vector giggling to himself about what his next prank will be, Yaven was just watching the outside and the movements of nature and cars. As for Mizar and Heather, let's just say that Heather is testing her Darklord deck out.

"Sephylon, attacks you directly Mizar." she said as she moved Sephylon, The Ultimate Timelord's card toward Mizar. Mizar gave a slight chuckle.

"I expected nothing less from your Heather." he said with a smile as his LP dropped from 4000 to 0, thus declaring Heather the winner. Dumon looked up from the newspaper to see Heather and Mizar sitting at the dining table, chatting. He gave a small smile, then went back to reading the newspaper.

Yen watched his targets, Heather and Mizar from the window that allows him to look inside the apartment. He had a slight evil grin plastered on his face.

_It's almost time!_ he thought.

Sunday had whizzed by like a fly buzzing in the air. Today was Monday, Heather's first day at Heartland Academy. For most it was an average Monday, but for Heather it was her first day of school. She tugged nervously at her uniform hoping that she wouldn't mess up. She then sighed in relief as she remembered that Mizar would be there with her.

"Come on sis!" Vector shouted. "Your boyfriend is waiting to walk you to school!"

"He isn't my boyfriend!" Heather shouted, blushing madly.

"Let's get moving, we don't want to be late!" exclaimed Vector

Mizar was waiting outside of the Shadows apartment, when the apartment door finally opened. Mizar was breathless when his eyes landed on Heather. Her blonde hair was now clean and shiny and her fair skin was as majestic as her eyes. He found himself lost in a trance, until Heather snapped him out of it.

"Good morning Mizar!" Heather greeted the Dragon Tamer cheerfully. "Ready for school?"

"O-of course, shall we get going?" Mizar stuttered. Heather nodded and walked with Mizar to the school.

"Thanks again." Heather thanked Mizar. "For saving me."

"It was the least I could do." Mizar smiled. "You nervous for your first day of school?"

"A little." Heather admitted. "I'm worried I won't fit in."

"You still have the other Emperors and myself." Mizar stated. "We stick together through thick and thin."

"Thanks Mizar." Heather hugged him. Vector was snapping pictures behind them, giggling like a maniac.

"I smell blackmail." Vector thought to himself.

Eventually they had arrived at the school and what happened next shocked Heather, nearly every boy that saw her had a huge blush on their faces, all were lovestruck. Heather looked at the ground bashfully as Yata Garasu approached her similarly to how he approached Rio.

"Hey there beautiful, what's your name?" he asked; Mizar growled and cracked his knuckles.

"H-Heather." Heather replied nervously.

"Back off!" Mizar shoved Yata Garasu away from Heather. "She's taken, you understand?!" Yata Garasu shakily nodded before running away from Mizar as fast as he could. Heather was still blushing a bit, she hadn't expected so much attention, she felt even luckier to have Mizar with her.

"Are you okay?" Mizar asked Heather; snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Heather asked.

"If that guy ever comes near you, I'll make him regret it!" Mizar growled.

Heather laughed, her angelic laugh, "You don't have to protect me like Tachyon Dragon."

Ironically enough in the Spirit Realm, Tachyon scared off Heart Earth Dragon, who was flirting with Neutron. Like her master, Neutron was breathtakingly beautiful. Spirits hadn't seen a creature of such beauty since Ragnafinity (who received the same amount of attention when she first became a Guardian with Archfiend) And Neutron, despite being a dragon was still a little shy.

"I know." Mizar admitted. "But I just got you back. I feel that if I'm not here to protect you, I'll lose you again."

"You won't Mizar." Heather gave him a peck on the cheek; making the boys who had blushes, disappointed. "I promise."

Heather proved to be very smart and was already off to a great start in school; the best part was she shared all her classes with Mizar. When lunch period arrived they went to the rooftop where Yuma commonly went to eat and were greeted by Dumon and Rio both eating rice balls.

"I saw the first impression you made." Dumon said. "Mizar sure is lucky to have you. Every one of those boys who saw her were lovestruck."

"You received the same attention I did during my first day." Rio added. "Ragnafinity told me that Neutron was quite popular in the Spirit Realm."

"Tachyon scared all who approached Neutron, love is in the air."

Mizar and Heather smiled with light blushes on their faces. Mizar enjoyed Heather's cooking, she was talented to say the least, she even gave Yuma's grandma a run for her money. No wonder Vector always insisted on Heather cooking!

When Phys Ed came, Heather and Mizar changed into their gym uniforms. All the former Barians were talented at sports, Heather was no exception. She was very athletic when it came to gymnastics, she even completed the 50 box challenge that Yuma constantly failed, a feat that has never been accomplished, the fact that this was Heather's first time made it all the more impressive.

"That's my girl!" Mizar cheered.

"Ever notice that Mizar has changed completely ever since he met Heather again?" Rio asked her boyfriend Dumon.

"They say that a woman can change a man with one smile." Dumon stated.

"Do you believe that?" Rio asked.

"Of course, your smile changed me." Dumon grinned.

Soon school ended and Mizar walked Heather home, it was a fun first day. Vector had never seen his sister smile like that before, never before has Heather been so alive.

"That was one heck of an impression you left Heather." Mizar complimented the former Barian. "You sure made some friends as well."

"I've haven't seen so many lovestruck boys since Rio's first day." Vector chimed in.

The sunset was on the horizon and they stopped to watch it, lying down at the grass patched hill and watched it set. Heather rested her head on Mizar's shoulder as they watched the descent.

**0713MM: What a nice ending to that chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**0713MM: Hey guys, here's the next chapter!**

**Heather: Yay!**

**Mizar: ...**

**Dumon: In this chapter, we have Heather duel a possessed Yata-Garsu. And we see how strong she is without her Barian powers.**

**Michelle: 0713MM doesn't own Yugioh Zexal.**

**Note: Darksawr is helping me with this story.**

**Yen: Chapter start.**

Chapter 18: The wrath of Heather Shadows

Mizar was focusing on his exam, his pencil was feeling slippery from all the sweat on his hands, he was on his final problem. He glanced at Heather, who was calmly finishing her exam. Upon doing so she flipped it facedown and put down her pencil, she glanced back at Mizar and gave him a reassuring smile and a wink. Mizar blushed and returned to his work.

"What is the Pythagorean Theorem?" Mizar murmured to himself, thinking back to some of his lessons with Heather, who had a knack for math.

"A squared plus B squared equals C squared." Mizar realized and wrote it down before flipping it facedown and looked back to Heather with a look that said, "Thanks for the lessons."

The two were then allowed to leave, so they grabbed their bags and left the school, upon doing so they breathed a sigh of relief.

"I was so nervous." Heather laughed lightly.

"You and me both." Mizar agreed. While the twosome were talking, Dumon and Rio emerged from the school.

"That test was exhausting!" Rio groaned. Dumon nodded.

"I know. I barely studied!" That caused Rio to laugh.

"You? Barely studied? That's hilarious." Rio giggled. Dumon blushed with embarrassment.

"I'm serious Rio!" laughed Dumon, too tired to act serious.

"I'm also surprised." Heather giggled. Mizar nodded in silent agreement. Just then, out of nowhere, Yaven came running toward them.

"Guys!" he shouted as soon as he made it front of them, slightly panting. The foursome turned to look at him.

"What is it?" Heather asked.

"Yen and Michelle have finally decided to change their ways!" he squealed. (This news was more directed toward Heather than the other three). Heather began to act like a 5-year old, and began to squeal as well.

"Yes! I knew they'd listen to reason!" Mizar, Dumon and Rio sweatdropped.

"Who?" Dumon asked.

"Yeah, I'm lost." Rio and Mizar said simultaneously. Yaven gave a sly grin, prepared to explain to Dumon, Rio and Mizar who Yen and Michelle are.

"Yen is the 2nd-in-command to Xavier," Yaven started. Heather growled in anger at the mention of that name. Yaven blinked, then continued, "While Michelle is the sister to Xavier. Both are very loyal and are proud to be my superiors. Also, like I said, they are deciding to change sides in this war. They feel Xavier lied to them about peace." While Yaven was explaining Yen and Michelle to Dumon, Rio and Mizar, Jake, watched from not too far away, talking to Xavier.

"Send your _puppet_ over here." Jake whispered. Xavier nodded, then waved his hand in a beckoning motion to Jake, telling him to continue. "Also, we now have four traitors in our midst." Xavier growled.

"_Impossible._" Xavier hissed on the other end. Jake nodded.

"I'm afraid it's true, my Master." Jake muttered. "First Heather, now Yaven, Yen and Michelle." Jake heard Xavier growl again. Then an evil grin emerged on Xavier's face.

"_After this, I want you to stop Yen and Michelle from escaping and coming to the Human World._" Xavier commanded. Jake gave a slight bow.

"Of course, Master." Jake smirked. Xavier grinned ever wider.

"_Good. I'm sending over our little puppet over right now._" Xavier gave an evil smirk as he hung up. Jake put his communicator away and continued to watch the scene.

"Wow. They seem like real nice, but tough people." Rio breathed. Yaven nodded.

"Indeed they are." Dumon agreed. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a kid with pinkish-tan hair began to walk up toward the foursome. (Not including Yaven). All four knew who it was.

"Yata-Garsu." Mizar growled lowly. Rio and Heather narrowed their eyes, as well as Dumon.

"What do you want Yata?" Rio and Heather asked, a bit irritated. Yata gave a sly, but evil grin.

"My Master wants to turn you back over to where you belong, Heather Shadows." Yata spoke, but his voice was slightly different. That could only mean one thing: He was possessed by Xavier. Heather stepped up toward Yata.

"Fine. I'll duel you." Heather snarled. "And because I'm feeling generous today, I'll let you have 8000 life points." Dumon, Mizar and Yaven gasped in shock.

"Heather, are you crazy?!" Yaven and Mizar shrieked in unison. Heather turned to face them, she shook her head.

"I'm perfectly okay with this." she said. Yaven and Mizar went silent as she and Yata activated both of their Duel Disks. The AR Link emerged.

**Augmented Reality Vision Link established**

"Let's duel!" Heather and Yata shouted in unison.

"I draw!" Yata Garasu exclaimed.

"Figures Xavier would send someone who is crushing on Heather to try to defeat her." Dumon told Mizar. "But I fear for Heather. She has just recovered. Is she ready to duel again?"

"Yeah." Mizar agreed.

"Is Heather ready to duel again?" Dumon repeated in a whispered tone to Mizar.

"I don't know." Mizar said.

"I summon Coach Captain Bearman in attack mode." Yata exclaimed.

(A grizzly bear standing on his hind legs wearing ski goggles and fitness gear appeared on the field doing some cardio stretches).

(Coach Captain Bearman Level: 8 Attack: 1300 (originally 2600) def: 2700).

"That monster doesn't scare me." Heather retorted.

"You are foolish for giving me 8000 life points. I activate Ties of the Brethren!" Yata exclaimed.

"Oh dear." Rio exclaimed.

Heather just snorted. "Oh please."

"I can now summon two Coach Soldier Wolfbarks from my deck at the cost of 1000 life points!" Yata exclaimed.

(Yata: 8000 -1000 = 7000).

"Now my Bearman raises the levels of my Wolfbarks to 8!" Yata exclaimed.

(Wolfbark X2: 4 - 8).

"Oh please." Heather rolled her eyes.

"Now I overlay level 8 Wolfbarks and Bearman and Xyz summon Coach King Giantrainer!" Yata exclaimed.

A bulky umpire appeared on the field and began to perform pushups before flipping back onto his feet.

(Coach King Giantrainer Rank: 8 Attack: 2800 def: 2000). Heather just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Yata demanded.

"Your girlfriend sure is calm about this." Dumon told Mizar.

"Your Xyz monster doesn't scare me." Heather retorted.

"Well batter up, because I use all three of his overlay units to draw 3 cards, and for each monster I draw, you take 800 points of damage!" Yata exclaimed.

"Whatever." Heather said, a bit annoyed.

(Yata drew his 3 cards).

"I drew Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force, Armed Samurai-Ben Kei, and Blade Knight!" Yata announced. "You take 1600 points of damage!"

"Oh, I'm afraid that damage won't harm me!" Heather shot back.

"Huh?" Yata was confused as Giantrainer fired two baseballs at Heather.

"My Dark Barrier of the Darklord quick-play spell, that's what!" Heather grinned. "You see, instead of me taking the damage, I gain LP equal to double that amount!"

(Heather's LP: 4000 + 3200 = 7200. Heather's hand: 4 cards).

"Unfair!" Yata pouted. Heather just chuckled, "Too bad kid. Life's not fair."

"We'll see how smug you are when I activate another Ties of the Brethren!" Yata exclaimed.

"Another?" Heather asked.

(Yata's hand: 6 cards).

"Didn't see that coming did you?" Yata boasted. "I summon Field Commander Rahz and D.D Warrior of the Wasteland."

A man adorned in a knight's armor with a bandana appeared alongside a lady with brown garments and a brown fedora.

(Field Commander Rahz level: 4 Attack: 1600 def: 1200).

(Warrior Lady level: 4 Attack:1100 def: 1200).

(Yata: 7000 - 1000 = 6000).

"Whatever." Heather said.

"I overlay these two monsters to bring forth Comics Hero King Arthur!" Yata exclaimed.

(A gold knight with long hair and a great sword materialized).

(King Arthur Rank: 4 Attack: 2400 def: 1200).

"Now that's something." Dumon stated. Rio covered her mouth out of worry.

"Oh please!" Heather shot at Yata. "Is that the best that you can do?!"

"Now I activate two copies of the card, Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force!" Yata exclaimed. "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution!"

(Yata's hand: 4 cards).

"This could be bad." Dumon noted.

"HEATHER!" Mizar screamed out of worry. Heather just stared as the Chaos Xyz Evolution began.

"Appear Ultimatrainer and Legend Arthur!" Yata laughed.

(Ultimatrainer attack: 3800 def: 2300).

(Legend Arthur attack: 3000 def: 2400).

"Those warriors are nothing compared to my power." Heather taunted.

"These two are power houses. Could Mizar be capable of topping this firepower on his first move?" Yata asked as he ended his turn.

"I sure could, you jerk!" Mizar snarled.

"Easy Mizar!" Dumon warned.

"Your move, my dear." Yata taunted Heather. Mizar just hissed.

"My move. Draw!" declared Heather as she ripped the top card of her deck and added it to her hand at lightning speed.

(Heather's hand: 5 cards).

"I activate Hecatrice's effect from my hand." Heather began. "By discarding it, I can add 1 Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen from my deck to my hand."

(Heather's hand: 5-4, then 4-5).

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Yata yawned.

Heather just growled. "You will be! I activate my Hall and use its effect! Once per turn, while I control no monsters, I can special summon 1 Fairy monster from my hand. Appear, Darklord Asmodeus!"

(A dark fairy with white clothing emerged onto the field. Darklord Asmodeus, level: 8, attack: 3000, defense: 2500).

"Now, I use his effect. Once per turn, I can send a fairy from my deck to the graveyard." Heather explained. "I'll send Darklord Superbia to the graveyard."

(Heather's hand: 3 cards).

"Why on earth would you do that?" Yata asked. "You are only hurting yourself!"

"Not exactly." Heather grinned.

"I know what she's doing." Mizar chuckled.

"Yata is in for a world of pain." Dumon chuckled, agreeing with Mizar's statement.

"Indeed." Rio agreed.

"I activate the spell, Burial of the Darklords!" Heather continued. "With this spell, I send monsters from my deck to the graveyard equal to the level of my Asmodeus. That means I send 8 monsters straight to the graveyard."

(Heather's hand: 2 cards).

"This chick is nuts!" Yata exclaimed.

"Far from it." Heather retorted. Heather raised her right hand up, a card in her hand glowed a bright white color.

"What is that?!" Yata gasped.

"Behold, my 2nd ace!" Heather declared. "This monster is so powerful, that I need to have 10 or more monsters in my graveyard in order to summon it! I special summon from my hand, Sephylon, The Ultimate Timelord!"

(the said fairy emerged from behind Heather in a bright flash of white light, towering over the entire field. Sephylon, The Ultimate Timelord, level 10, attack/defense: 4000. Heather's hand: 1 card).

"What on earth is that thing, and how did you bring out a level 10 monster out?!" Yata yelped.

"Simple. Remember when I was sending those monsters from my deck to the graveyard?" Heather asked. "That's how I got this fairy onto the field so quickly."

"Uh oh." Yata gulped.

"Now I activate Card of Sanctity allowing us both to draw until we have 6 cards in our hands." Heather explained.

(Both drew until they had 6 cards in their hands).

"Now that my hand is full again, I activate Chaotic Summon!" Heather declared.

(Heather's hand: 5 cards).

"What's it do?" Yata asked.

"By paying half of my life points, I can summon 2 level 5 or higher monsters of the same level. Ignoring their effects! Arise 2 Darklord Desire's!" Heather announced.

(A dark fairy covered with armor emerged onto the field. Darklord Desire, level 10, attack: 3000, defense: 2800. Heather's LP: 7200/2 = 3600 LP).

"Whoa, Heather is not messing around!" Rio exclaimed.

"No, she's not." Dumon agreed. Heather raised her right hand up.

"I now overlay my 2 Desire's and build the overlay network. I Xyz summon Number 35: Ravenous Tarantula!"

(The overlay network exploded, revealing a giant spider in a web. Number 35: Ravenous Tarantula, rank 10, attack/defense: ?).

"Where did she get that monster?" Dumon exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Rio retorted.

"Now Yata, Ravenous Tarantula's attack and defense are equal to the difference in our life points, which is 2400." Heather explained.

"Not that strong." Yata mused.

"Correction: Not yet. I now activate the equip spell Xyz Unit. This card increases Number 35's attack by 2000." Heather smirked.

(Number 35's attack: 2400 + 2000 = 4400. Heather's hand: 4 cards).

"Whoa, Heather is going for an OTK!" Rio declared.

"Yes, I am Rio." Heather smirked.

"Please have mercy!" Yata begged.

"Sorry." Heather laughed. "I activate the Equip Spell, Megamorph. This card doubles the attack of my Asmodeus."

(Asmodeus's attack: 3000 x2 = 6000).

Dumon wolf whistled, "Impressive!"

"Thanks. Now Number 35, bite that Coach Lord into dust!" Heather ordered.

(Number 35 bit the Umpire to bits).

(Yata Garasu: 6000 - 600 = 5400).

(Tarantula's attack: 4400 - 600 = 3800).

"Now Asmodeus, attack Comics Legend!" Heather declared.

(Asmodeus shot a dark beam and destroyed the 2nd warrior, or so it seemed. Yata's LP: 5400 - 3000 = 2400. Number 35's attack: 3200).

"Legend Arthur can avoid destruction once per turn!" Yata exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter." Heather smirked. "I still have plenty of cards to play. Sephylon, attack his Comics Legend, and end this duel!"

"How will she do that?" Dumon asked, obviously confused.

"Heather is one dangerous woman for a former advisor." Rio stated.

"Indeed." Mizar agreed.

"How will she OTK?" Dumon repeated. "Yata will only be taking 1000 points of damage from this attack unless..."

"Bare in mind, she still has her Darklords, which can attack directly." Rio pointed out.

"No, she used them for Number 35, remember?" Archfiend said as he materialized next to Dumon.

"Wait!" Heather shouted at Sephylon, who stopped his attack.

"What is going on?" Dumon wondered.

"Perhaps she's going to end her turn?" Rio suggested.

"I don't think so." Mizar retorted.

"I'll explain why I stopped my attack. You see, since my Sephylon is a LIGHT attribute monster, I'm allowed to discard Honest from my hand to the graveyard. Since I have 2, I discard both to increase Sephylon's attack by 6000 points." Heather explained.

(Sephylon's attack: 4000 + 6000 = 10,000).

"I didn't know attack power could get that high." Dumon gasped in awe.

"Neither did I." Rio agreed.

"Good bye Yata. Sephylon, attack Comics Legend!" Heather ordered. Sephylon complied and shot a white beam at Comics Legend, thus making him explode, and blowing Yata backward.

(Yata: 0).

Heather: WINNER).

"Wow..." Dumon breathed.

"Unreal." Rio agreed. Soon, the AR Link faded away, allowing Heather to take her D-Gazer off. Mizar gave a slight smile toward Heather, who in turn, turned to face him, and she smiled back. Jake, not too far away, kicked the grass.

"Argh!" he yelled in frustration, but then, an evil grin plastered on his face.

"The outcome of this duel went according to plan." he sneered to himself. "Once Number 35 finds a good spot in Heather's soul, he'll start to eat away at it, poisoning her, and putting her into a comatose state. Hahahaha!"

"That was amazing Heather!" Yaven squealed. Heather gave a light smile.

"Thanks Yaven." she said. Mizar gave Heather a light kiss on the cheek. After he did that, he looked into her silver eyes.

"You sure you are fully recovered?" he asked, concerned. When Mizar looked into Heather's silver eyes, something didn't...feel right. Heather nodded.

"I'm fine." she replied. "Why do you ask?" Mizar shrugged.

"No reason." he said. Suddenly, Heather began to feel nauseous, since she put her hands to her head.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed in pain and agony. Mizar stared at Heather, his eyes widened with fear.

"Heather, what's wrong?" Mizar asked, concerned for his girlfriend. Heather gave no answer as she continued to scream. Eventually, she stopped, then she fell on her knees and crumpled to the ground. Mizar eyes began to become wider by the second. He went down on his knees and put his right hand on Heather's right wrist, he felt a _very_ slight pulse. He sighed in relief at that, but still. The love of his life was unconscious for crying out loud! Dumon stared down at Heather, his eyes averting from her right hand, to her eyes. Something was off. Could it be the Number she summoned during her duel? Dumon's eyes widened.

"Oh no!" Dumon suddenly blurted out. Rio and Mizar turned to face him.

"Yes?" Mizar asked.

"Number 35 is a spider! Spiders carry venom!" Dumon shrieked. Rio covered her mouth while Mizar closed his eyes tightly, trying to prevent any tears from slipping out. Unfortunately, that failed, because some of his tears hit the grass.

"This...is not good." Mizar said sadly, tears began to splash onto the ground even harder than before. Dumon took out his D-Gazer and contacted Vector. After that small talk was over, Dumon turned to face Mizar.

"I sent Vector to come here and bring her back to the apartment." Dumon said. Mizar nodded.

"O-Okay." he sobbed. Not too long after that, Vector arrived. He did _not_ look happy. Vector turned to look at his older sister, lying on the ground unconscious. Vector and Mizar proceeded to lift her up, and the sixsome, (including Yaven) walked back to the Shadow's apartment in silence. Not too far away, Jake was on the ground laughing his head off like there was no tomorrow.

"Good luck trying to get her out of her comatose state!" Jake laughed maniacally. "It well never work!"

In the Shadows' Apartment...

"Heather, please wake up!" Mizar wailed. Everyone, (including Vector) had their heads down in sorrow. One thing on all of their minds: _Heather can't die!_

In Heather's subconscious...

Dream Heather was walking around, it what seemed to be like poison. Dream Heather gagged at the sight, then she heard roaring.

_I wonder that was?_ Dream Heather thought. So, she proceeded to climb the hill of blackish-green moss. When she reached the top of the hill, she saw Neo Neutron and some giant tarantula fighting each other. She soon realized what this meant: Positive and Negative Numbers don't mix. Deep in thought, she didn't notice that Neo Neutron had gotten bitten by the giant tarantula, until it was too late. She looked up and saw Neo Neutron roar in pain.

"NEO NEUTRON!" she screamed in agony. This got the giant tarantula's attention, so it began to crawl toward her. Dream Heather was scared beyond belief. Number 35 was about to bite her head off, but something stopped it. Number 35 reeled back from the bright white light, then it disappeared.

_What was that?_ Dream Heather thought. The bright white light died down, then it revealed a dragon, which roared, blasting everything that was blackened by Number 35's wrath. Dream Heather stared in awe. So did Neo Neutron. Dream Heather finally found her voice after that little fiasco ended, and had the courage to ask the bright white/silver dragon a question. (Assuming it understands English, which it does in this case).

"Who...are you?" Dream Heather asked shakily, concerned that she might upset the dragon. The great white/silver dragon turned to face Dream Heather. The great, tall, majestic dragon took a deep breath, then replied, "My name...is Shooting Quasar Dragon."

**Uh-oh! Heather is in a coma! But Shooting Quasar Dragon comes to the rescue!**


	19. Chapter 19

**0713MM: Hello guys! New chapter!**

**Heather: Yay!**

**Note: Darksawr is helping me with this story. Also, he came up with the pairing name of Yen and Michelle's pairing: Redemptionshipping.**

**Mizar: Sven doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL.**

**Vector: Chapter start.**

Chapter 19: The Return of Shooting Quasar Dragon

"Who...are you?" Dream Heather asked shakily, concerned that she might upset the dragon. The great white/silver dragon turned to face Dream Heather. The great, tall, majestic dragon took a deep breath, then replied, "My name...is Shooting Quasar Dragon." Dream Heather gasped in shock, but said nothing. Not right away anyway.

"Thank you." Dream Heather murmured. "For saving me." Shooting Quasar grunted.

"It was nothing." Quasar grunted. Dream Heather looked around, the poison that Number 35 left behind had disappeared. Shooting Quasar stared down at the young woman.

_She reminds me of.._ Quasar thought. But he shook his head. _No. Completely impossible._

"I have freed your body from the poison." Quasar said to Dream Heather. Dream Heather nodded.

"Thank you." she repeated in a soft voice.

"The reason I'm here is because I heard Stardust Sifir said that you'd be needing help against some evil being." Quasar stated. Dream Heather gave a low growl.

"Xavier." she growled. Quasar nodded.

"Indeed." he agreed. "He sent me here to be your guardian. Your protector. Once I complete this mission, I will go back to being a tablet in a pyramid. Stardust Sifir also told me that he'll be joining this fight. From what he told me, you and Mizar will need all the help you can get." Dream Heather nodded.

"Yes, we do." she agreed. "Me and my friends have been ambushed countless times by his subordinates." Quasar put one claw his chin.

"Hmm…" he muttered. Dream Heather looked up at his face.

"What is it?" she asked feebly. Quasar took his claw away from his chin.

"You should be waking up soon." Quasar said. Dream Heather nodded.

"Alright." she said. Shooting Quasar gave a wink, then transformed into a card. His card. He also made a few other cards appear in Dream Heather's hand, which were blank.

_What the?!_ Dream Heather thought, but before she could finish her thoughts, a bright flash blinded her eyes. That must mean Heather was regaining conscious.

Back in reality…

Heather began to stir and her eyes began to flutter open, at first, all was a blur until her eyes began to adjust and found herself in Mizar's arms.

"Heather, you're awake!" Mizar exclaimed.

"Mizar..." Heather said softly before being hugged tightly by Mizar.

"Don't scare me like that again." Mizar said, tears threatened to come down his cheeks.

"Of course, Mizar." Heather said as she returned the hug.

"What happened?" Dumon asked.

"Ravenous Tarantula and Neutron didn't mix too well, positive and negative aren't meant to coexist in a single vessel." Heather explained as Mizar helped her to her feet.

"How did you get that spider?" Rio asked curiously. Heather shook her head.

"I'm not sure." Heather admitted. "However, before I left Xavier's palace before our rematch, I did feel _someone_ put Number 35 into my deck box. Unfortunately, I didn't get a good look at the person responsible." Dumon, Rio, Vector, and Yaven fell anime style. Mizar just stared in shock. Yaven got up, same with Dumon, Rio, and Vector. Yaven narrowed his eyes.

"Jake." Yaven snarled. "Jake gave you that Number because he _knew _that Positive and Negative Numbers don't mix. He also _knew_ that you'd betray Xavier Heather." Heather growled in frustration. Mizar reached for her wrist, she looked down at his hand, then lifted her head up and smiled. Mizar smiled back. Vector cleared his throat, thus everyone turned to face him.

"I think we should try strategize." Vector stated. Dumon rolled his eyes.

"Duh." he replied nonchalantly. Heather smiled. But suddenly, she heard something. A voice. But what voice could it be?

"_Heather._" the voice said. "_It's me. Shooting Quasar Dragon._" Heather sighed in relief as her new companion materialized next to her. She turned to face him.

"Yes?" she asked. Quasar put his claw to his chin.

"_It's about why I'm here._" he said. "_I should've told you that me, Red Nova, and Sifir are Dragon Gods._" Heather gasped, but beckoned Quasar to continue.

"_After my previous owner, Yusei Fudo defeated Z-ONE almost 50 years ago, he and Jack Atlas decided that they would lock us up in a pyramid. Why you may ask? For our safety. We promised those two Signers that we would watch over the world, just as the Crimson Dragon once did._" Heather's eyes widened in shock.

"So, you were locked away in a pyramid?" she asked softly. Shooting Quasar nodded.

"_Yes._" was his reply. "_Mostly because Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas didn't want us falling into the wrong hands._" Heather nodded in understandment. Heather glanced over as the others were discussing battle plans in order to take down Jake and Xavier once and for all. Heather was barely listening, but she didn't care. She'll probably ask her brother or Mizar about it later. Instead, she just watched the fivesome converse amongst themselves.

"_I think you should converse with your friends and brother._" Quasar suggested. Heather nodded.

"Alright." she whispered. Shooting Quasar nodded, then disappeared into his card that rested in Heather's deck box.

"So, does everyone agree with our plan?" Vector asked as he glanced around the room. Everyone nodded but Heather.

"Indeed." Rio agreed.

"Same here." Yaven cracked his knuckles.

"Aye." Dumon smirked.

"I agree." Mizar simply said. Everyone turned to face Heather.

"How about you?" Vector asked his sister. "Do you agree with the plan?" Heather turned to look at the blackboard that had a bunch of big words and diagrams. Once she had anticipated the plan, she nodded in silent agreement.

"Excellent." Vector beamed. "Now we just need to wait until the new portal to the Astral World is done, then we can head out."

Meanwhile, in Xavier's Palace…

Yen was packing some things that he and Michelle needed for the trip to the Human World. Michelle poked her head into Yen's room. Her facial features stunned Yen, he shook his head quickly. Michelle gave Yen a light smile.

"You almost ready?" she asked kindly. Yen looked up from his packing, and nodded.

"Yes, I am." he said. Michelle beamed.

"Good." she said. "I'll meet you by the entrance to the palace." Yen nodded, and with that, Michelle closed the door and went to her room. Which ironically, it was right next store to Yen's. Yen sighed. He could either be making the best choice of his life, or the worst. And, back to the sixsome…

"So, now what?" Heather asked. Dumon glanced at the clock. The time said: 8:30 pm. Vector gave a slight yawn.

"Well for starters, we have school tomorrow." Mizar pointed out. Everyone, (excluding Yaven) nodded.

"Indeed." Dumon agreed. "We'd better get to bed early."

"Right." Vector said with a smirk. Heather just giggled. She knew very well that her brother would be taking the "Ray Way" to school again. After their small talk with each other, each one proceeded to go upstairs to get prepared for the next day at school. Yaven took one of the couches and began to fall asleep. Except, he was having trouble trying to get to sleep. He was thinking about Yen and Michelle. Wondering if they'd get here safely.

_Come on Yen and Michelle!_ thought Yaven. _I know that you can get here soon!_

And, back to Yen and Michelle… (cough cough)

Yen closed his suitcase and opened his door. Michelle was standing right outside his door when he opened it.

"Oh! Hello there Michelle!" he beamed. Michelle gave another light smile.

"Ready?" she asked. Yen nodded.

"Yes." he said. "I hope we are doing the right thing." Michelle nodded in silent agreement.

"Me too." she said. After their small talk, the twosome began to walk down the darklit hall towards the entrance. For some reason, the closer they got to the entrance, the colder the air felt. Michelle, despite have long hair, felt cold. So, she stretched her hand towards Yen's, who could feel her cold fingers intertwine with his warm fingers. Once they reached the entrance and opened the door, someone familiar was blocking their way. Michelle snarled. Yen just stared.

"Who are you?" Michelle asked sharply. The figure just laughed evilly and took his hood off. Both of them were slightly shocked.

"Jake?!" they both asked. Jake gave them an evil grin.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"We don't have time for you." Michelle snarled. "Get out of the way."

"Oh, I'm afraid not." he sneered. "You see, I'm here under the name of Xavier." Yen and Michelle just growled.

"But why?" Michelle asked. Jake shrugged.

"Because I told him that there were some _traitors_ in our midst."

"What?!" Michelle gasped in shock. Jake began cackle like a crazy person.

"Okay kitties, here's how it'll go. We duel and if I win, Xavier absorbs your powers while I get your Numbers. But if you win, you two can go right through." Jake explained as he gestured to the said portal behind him. Yen and Michelle nodded.

"Fine." they grumbled. Jake gave an evil grin.

"Good." he sneered as he activated his Astral Head D-Pad. Yen and Michelle activated their D-Pads as well. All three of their left eyes glowed a yellowish-black.

**Augmented Reality Vision Link established**

"Let's duel!" the threesome shouted in unison.

**0713MM: Uh-oh! Yen and Michelle's plans to join Heather, Mizar, Dumon, Rio, Vector and Yaven have been foiled! Or have they? Find out in the next chap! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**0713MM: Well, looks like it's the big 20! Yay!**

**Mizar: In this chapter, Heather has a nightmare, and I comfort her. Also, there is a Battle Royale between Yen, Michelle and Jake.**

**Heather: Without further ado, the chapter shall start now.**

**Michelle: Darksawr is helping Sven with this story.**

**Yen: Chapter start.**

Chapter 20: Nightmarish Duel

In Heather's dream/nightmare…

Heather was chained to a Nightmare Wheel, watching her brother being tortured by an evil spirit. She could nothing. She would scream at the spirit to stop, but that didn't do anything. The evil spirit raised his sword, and swung horizontally, beheading Vector in cold blood.

"NO!" Heather screamed. The evil spirit turned face her.

"Now for you, my dear." the spirit hissed. Heather's eyes widened with fear.

"No, please!" she pleaded with fear. The evil spirit laughed and pulled his sword back, then swung…

In reality…

Heather awoke with screamish shriek. She was shaking as she sat up. She felt cold sweat run down her face. Suddenly, her bedroom door opened.

"Heather?" Mizar asked as he walked in. "What's wrong?" Heather turned her head away from Mizar. She didn't want him to know that she had a nightmare. Of course, he figured it out anyway. Because she was trembling.

"Had another nightmare?" he asked as he sat next to her. Heather turned to face Mizar, her face had cold sweat on it. Her eyes were twitching violently.

"Y-Yes." she squeaked. Mizar nodded. He extended his arms out to her. She gave a light smile, and accepted the tight hug.

"It's okay." Mizar whispered into her ear. "That evil spirit will never hurt you so long as I live." Heather blushed in embarrassment.

"Thank you." she whispered back. Mizar released his grip on her, thus ending the hug.

"Do you want me sleep in here with you?" Mizar asked, gesturing to said room. Heather nodded, agreeing silently. Mizar gave a small smile, then proceeded to open her closet, taking out a self-inflated air mattress. He went to his room, grabbed his pillow, then came back, and proceeded to sleep. Heather laid back on her pillow, and began to fall asleep.

Back to Xavier's Palace (front entrance)...

"I shall go first. I draw!" Jake sneered as he drew his first card, which he grinned at. Michelle and Yen just stared at Jake.

"What is it?" Michelle asked. "What did you draw?" Jake took the card he drew out of his hand, then showed it to his opponents. Yen and Michelle gasped in shock.

"D-Don Thous-Thousand's Throne?!" Michelle asked. "I thought that card was destroyed!" Jake gave an evil laugh.

"Guess not." he smirked. "And now, I'll play it!"

(the said throne appeared behind Jake, as he proceeded to sit on it). Michelle gagged at the sight. Jake just grinned.

"Now, I could just sit up here and beat you two, which I might." Yen just growled.

(Jake's hand: 5 cards).

"For my first move, I summon Giant Germ!" Jake exclaimed as a giant ball of bacteria appeared on the field.

(Giant Germ level: 2 Attack: 1000 def: 100)

"I now play Fiendish Division. I can now special summon two more level 2 fiends to the field by banishing the top two cards of my deck." Jake stated. "And I summon two more Germs."

(Two more bacteria balls appeared).

"I overlay them to Xyz summon, Number -96 Dark Blade of Storm!" Jake exclaimed as a blob of slime took the shape of a devilish figure.

(Dark Blade of Storm Rank: 2 Attack: 1000 def: 100).

"Now I play Xyz Reverse!" Jake exclaimed. "I destroy Dark Blade to resummon the Germs used to create him!"

(The fiend blew up into pieces and the Germs reappeared).

"I overlay again to Xyz summon Number -43 Marionette of Spirits!" Jake shouted as a hideously deformed creature took the field, 3 arms protruding from its grotesque form with strings hanging from the fingertips.

"Now my Puppet Master needs his puppet, and what better to use then Dark Blade of Storm." Jake laughed as the Marionette grabbed Dark Blade and made him into a puppet. No bigger than a toy doll.

(Number -43 Marionette of Spirits Attack and defense: 0 Rank: 2).

"Now he can't be destroyed by battle, or card effects! I place one card facedown and end my turn." Jake finished.

(Jake's hand: 1 card). Yen and Michelle just gasped in surprise.

"No...way!" Michelle cried out.

"Those were...!" Yen started. Jake laughed. A devilish laugh.

"Yes, these were Heather's Numbers!" Jake sneered.

"You shall _pay_ for your treachery!" Yen shot back. "I shall go next!" Yen ripped the top card of his deck and added it to his hand.

(Yen's hand: 6 cards).

"I shall normal summon Saber Shark, then I can special summon Shark Stickers from my hand, since I summoned a Fish monster." Yen began. Jake just smirked.

(A fish with a saber-like head appeared, then came a small fish with what looked like rubber. Saber Shark, level 4, attack: 1600, defense: 1000. Shark Stickers, level 3, attack: 200, defense: 200. Yen's hand: 4 cards). Yen pointed at Saber Shark.

"I activate Saber Shark's effect, allowing me to increase Shark Stickers' level to increase to level 4." Jake just stared while Yen raised his hand up.

"I overlay my 2 level 4 Fish monsters in order to build the overlay network and Xyz summon Number -101: Silent Horror ARK." Yen declared.

(the two monsters turned into blue streams, then they went into the overlay network portal, which exploded, revealing the darker version of Silent Honor ARK. Number -101: Silent Horror ARK, rank 4, attack: 2500, defense: 2000). Yen pointed at Jake's monster.

"Silent Horror, attack Marionette of Spirits!" Yen commanded. "Dark Flood Wave!" Silent Horror compiled, and attacked, inflicting 2500 points of damage to Jake. An explosion occurred on Jake's side of the field. When the smoke cleared, Number -43 still stood tall. Yen gasped.

"What?!" Yen gasped. Jake began to laugh.

"You hapless fool! Did you already forget Number -43's effects while it has a Number equipped?" Jake taunted. Yen just stared.

"I set 2 cards and end my turn." Yen muttered, thus disappointed. Jake began to cackle evilly.

"I activate Don Thousand's Throne's effect! During either player's End Phase: I gain LP equal to amount I took that turn! Since I took 2500 this turn, I gain 2500 LP! Plus, my Number -43 has an additional effect. Whenever I gain life points, it gains that amount as attack, then one of you will get slammed with damage equal to the amount of attack it gained." Jake explained with an evil grin on his face.

(Number -43's attack: 0 + 2500 = 2500 attack).

(Yen's hand: 2 cards). Jake pointed at Michelle.

"I think she'll take the damage." Jake grinned. Michelle gulped as the dark, shadowy blast from Number -43's shadowy hands.

"Whaaa!" Michelle cried out as she was blew backward, thus landing on her back. Yen turned to face her.

"Michelle!" he shouted as he ran over to help her get up.

(Michelle's LP: 4000 - 2500 = 1500 LP). Michelle accepted Yen's help.

"Thank you Yen." she muttered so only Yen could hear. He nodded in silent agreement.

(Jake's LP: 4000 - 2500, then + 2500 = 4000 LP). Michelle slowly put her hand atop her deck.

"My move Jake, I draw!" Michelle declared as she drew her sixth card.

(Michelle's hand: 6 cards). Michelle pulled out a card from her hand.

"I normal summon Shadow Enforcer from my hand, and use its effect to summon another copy of itself, then I'll use that copy's effect, to summon Shadow Princess from my deck." Michelle declared. Jake grinned.

(Two shadow warriors emerged onto the field, next to a Princess. Shadow Enforcer, level 4, attack: 1800, defense: 1500. Shadow Princess, level 4, attack: 1900, defense: 1700). Michelle raised her right hand up.

"I overlay my 3 monsters to build the overlay network in order to Xyz summon Number -105: Queen of the Shadow Land!" Michelle shouted.

(the 3 DARK monsters turned into dark streams of light as they went into the overlay network, which exploded, revealing the Shadowy Queen. Number -105: Queen of the Shadow Land, rank 4. attack: 2500, defense: 2100). Jake just grunted. Michelle took a few more cards from hand and inserted them into her D-Pad.

"I place 3 cards facedown and end my turn." Michelle said.

(Michelle's hand: 2 cards). Jake grinned.

"Back to me." Jake sneered. "I draw!" Jake drew the top card of his deck, which made him grin ever wider. Michelle cocked her head.

"What is it?" What did you draw?" she asked. After she asked that, Jake began to laugh like crazy.

"I set 1 card facedown, and that'll be all." Jake smirked as he placed the card he drew facedown, thus ending his turn. Yen and Michelle looked puzzled.

"What?! But you did not _do_ anything at all!" Yen gasped. Michelle nodded.

"Yeah." she agreed.

"Oh I can assure you. What I set will not look like _nothing_ once it's activated." Jake smirked. Yen grabbed the top card of his deck.

"My turn now Jake! And your downfall!" Yen vowed. "I shall now draw!" He pulled the top of his deck really fast, and thus adding it to his hand.

(Yen's hand: 3 cards). Yen pulled the card out of his hand, revealing it. Jake cringed.

"I activate, Rank-Up-Magic: Negative Force!" Yen declared as he pointed at his Number -101.

"With this one monster, I rebuild the overlay network! Chaos Xyz Evolution! Feast your eyes Number C-101: Silent Horror DARK!" Jake just scoffed.

"Whatever." he said.

(Silent Horror ARK went into the overlay network portal, which exploded a dark purplish-green, thus revealing the Number C-101. Number C-101: Silent Horror DARK, rank 5, attack: 3000, defense: 2500. Xyz materials: 4). Yen pointed at Number -43.

"I activate Silent Horror DARK's special ability!" Yen declared. "By detaching 2 chaos overlay units, I can transform your monster into a chaos overlay unit!" This caused Jake to laugh.

"I activate the trap, Fiendish Burn!" Jake countered. "With this trap, your monsters' effect is negated! Hahaha!" Yen growled in defeat.

"I set 1 more card facedown and end my turn." Yen murmured.

(Yen's hand: 1 card). Michelle proceeded to draw.

"I shall _end _you Jake!" Michelle snarled as she drew her next card.

(Michelle's hand: 3 cards). Michelle pulled out the card she drew. It was Rank-Up-Magic: Negative Force. Jake just grunted in annoyance as Michelle summoned her Number C-105: Queen of the Chaotic Land.

(Number C-105: Queen of the Chaotic Land, rank 5, attack: 2900, defense: 2500). Michelle pointed at Don Thousand's Throne.

"I activate my Numbers' effect! Once per turn, I can target 1 card you control, and transform it into a chaos overlay unit." Michelle explained. Jake just laughed.

"So sorry to disappoint you Michelle, but I'm afraid that won't be possible. I activate the effect of Fiendish Burn from my graveyard! By banishing it, your monsters' effect is negated. Furthermore, it's destroyed!"

(the dark trap came out of Jake's graveyard, and before it was banished, it shot a dark beam of energy at Number C-105, thus destroying it). When the smoke cleared, it was still there, but without any Xyz material. However, Michelle's life points did increase from 1500 to 4400. Due to Number C-105's additional effect. Jake just grunted.

"A minor setback." he mused.

"I set 1 card facedown and end my turn." Michelle said as she slapped her chosen card into the spell/trap card zone of her D-Pad.

(Michelle's hand: 1 card). Jake sneered.

"Man, you two are no challenge at all!" Jake taunted. "Dumon and Rio were much better duelists than you two!" That comment only made Yen and Michelle growl. Jake ignored their growling and proceeded to draw his next card. Which he grinned at of course.

"I activate the spell, Rank-Up-Magic: Twin Negative Force!" Jake declared. Yen and Michelle realized what was coming. Two Negative Chaos Numbers.

"Please welcome Number -69: Horrid Crest and Number -92: Dragon of the Underworld! But why stop there? My Rank-Up-Magic card allows me to rank them up into Chaos Numbers! Arise, Number C-69: Chaos Horrid Crest and Number C-92: Dragon of Chaos! Hahahaha!" Jake laughed.

(Numbers -69 and -92 emerged onto the field, then went into two overlay network portals, revealing their nastier Chaos forms. Number C-69: Chaos Horrid Crest, rank 5, attack: 4000, defense: 3000. Xyz materials: 1. Number C-92: Dragon of Chaos, rank 10, attack/defense: 0. Xyz materials: 1). Yen and Michelle gasped.

"Oh no!" the twosome cried out, which made Jake laugh.

"Number C-92, attack Silent Horror!" Jake commanded.

(The chaotic dragon reeled it's head back, then unleashed a huge dragon breath, hitting Silent Horror, which reflected it back at Jake and Yen, which both of them went backwards.

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Jake. Yen groaned in pain. Michelle turned to face Yen, who was on his knees. Michelle's eyes widened with fear.

(Jake's LP: 4000 - 3000 = 1000).

(Yen's LP: 4000 - 3000 = 1000). Jake pointed at Michelle's monster.

"Chaos Horrid Crest, attack Chaotic Queen! And Number -43, attack Silent Horror!" Jake commanded.

(Both of his monsters attacked their specific targets, connected and making an explosion on Yen and Michelle's side of the field. Michelle too, was blow backward and she landed, on her feet, but barely.

(Jake's LP: 1000 - 500 = 500).

(Michelle's LP: 4400 - 1100 = 3300).

"I end my turn. " Jake simply stated. "And since I did, Don Thousand's Throne not only grants me 3500 life points, but my Marionette gains 3500 attack points!" Jake laughed.

(Number -43's attack: 2500 + 3500 = 6000. Jake's LP: 500 + 3500 = 4000).

"As for the 3500 points of damage, who should take it? I think I'll choose Michelle again. Watching you suffer is my new favorite hobby." Michelle closed her eyes, expected a huge impact. It didn't happen. Michelle turned to face Yen, then back to what was in front of her. She realized what it was: a shield.

"Thank you, Yen." she muttered. Jake was twitching with anger. You could tell because his eyebrows were twitching rather fast.

(Michelle's LP: 3300 - 2500 = 800).

"Jake, the trap card I played was Sunken Shield." Yen said. "With this, I can lower the effect, or battle damage by 1000." Jake groaned.

"Oh brother." he groaned. Yen nodded.

"No problem Michelle." he muttered. He turned back to face Jake.

"This is it! I'm going to give Michelle a chance to beat you!" Yen declared. Michelle turned to face Yen.

"Yen!" she cried out. "We're supposed to beat him together!" Yen turned to face the teary-eyed Michelle.

"I know. But this card will enable you to win! I activate the spell card, Blessing of Love! With this, by giving up all of my life points, you get to draw a card." Michelle gasped in shock, as well as sorrow.

"Yen…" she muttered. Yen turned to face her.

"I'm sorry." he said. "I wish I had more time to confess to you." Michelle nodded in understandment.

"I know." she said as she drew her card. As soon as Yen's spell card's effect fully resolved, there was an explosion on his side of the field, which blew him backward.

(Yen's LP: 1000 - 1000 = 0). Yen slowly raised his head up.

"I activate my final card, Wish of Last Hope." Yen rasped. "This trap enables me to send Silent Horror DARK to the graveyard to enable Queen of the Chaotic Land to give her his attack power of 3000."

(Number C-105's attack: 2900 + 3000 = 5900). And with that, Yen laid his head down on the cold walkway, thus closing his eyes. Michelle had watch in horror.

"Yen…" she muttered sadly. "I promise that your defeat will _not_ be in vain." Michelle turned to face Jake.

"You will _pay_, Jake!" she shouted. Jake didn't seem fazed one bit.

"My turn, to finally end you!" Michelle shouted with anger and venom in her voice. "I activate the equip spell, Megamorph, which doubles my Numbers' attack!"

(Number C-105's attack: 5900 x2 = 11,800). Jake's' eyes widened.

"What?!" he screeched. Michelle pointed at Number -43.

"This is goodbye Jake!" Michelle snarled. "Queen of the Chaotic Land, attack Marionette of Spirits!" Queen of the Chaotic Land unsheathed her shadowy sword and leaped into the air. Then came down at high speed. Just a little bit closer… There was screech as the shadowy sword struck the puppet master, thus destroying it and depleting Jake's 4000 life points to 0, or did it? When the smoke cleared, Jake still stood tall and firm. His 4000 life points hadn't moved a muscle. Michelle's eyes widened in shock and fear.

"How did you, survive?" she asked in disbelief.

"My handy dandy Don Thousand's Throne had another effect. You see, if you would attack me with a monster that has more attack points than my life points, I can not only negate your attack, but your turn ends right on the stop." Michelle just groaned.

"And speaking of Don Thousand's Throne, it also allows me to rank Number -43 into a Chaos Xyz Number!" Jake cackled.

"What?!" Michelle squeaked with terror.

"Rise up Number C-43: Marionette of Chaotic Spirits!" Jake cackled.

(Number -43: Marionette of Spirits went into the overlay network, which exploded once again, revealing the new Number C monster. Number C-43: Marionette of Chaotic Spirits, rank 3, attack/defense: 0. Xyz materials: 3).

"When this monster is Xyz summoned, I can make a Chaotic Spirit Token with attack equal to your life points." Jake explained. Michelle felt Marionette of Chaotic Spirits' strings grab onto her, which they pulled a piece of her soul out of her, and used that as his puppet. Michelle did feel pain when that happened, but she didn't complain verbally. Jake pointed at Number C-105.

"Here's the best part, my token, can attack equal to the number of chaos overlay units Number C-43 has, which is 3. So that means I can attack your monster 3 times!" Jake sneered. "Alright my token, attack!" The token rampaged toward Number C-105, who slashed the token with her shadowy sword, which did nothing. Also, Jake's LP hasn't dropped either.

"Now, for every attack my token completed, by detaching 1 chaos overlay unit, my Marionette, gains attack equal to the damage I would've taken from those 3 attacks! Hahaha!" Jake laughed.

(Number C-43: Marionette of Chaotic Spirits' attack: 0 + 33,000 = 33,000). Michelle stepped back in shock.

"33-33,000 attack points?!" she cried out in shock. Jake grinned.

"This is goodbye Michelle. Marionette of Chaotic Spirits, attack Queen of the Chaotic Land!" Jake laughed. The Chaos Puppet Master obeyed and shot out chaotic strings at Queen of the Chaotic Land, thus destroying it.

"Whaa!" cried out Michelle as she was blown backward, then she landed right next Yen.

(Michelle's LP: 800 – 800 = 0. **WINNER: Jake**). And with that, the AR Link faded away. Jake walked over toward the twosome while Michelle reached for Yen's hand, which he took her hand, and held it tightly with his own before they lost of their breath, thus ending their lives. Jake cackled at the sight and took their Negative Over-Hundred Numbers as well as their Negative Chaos Over-Hundred Numbers.

"_Excellent work Jake._" Xavier's voice boomed as he materialized next Jake. Jake smirked.

"Thanks, Master." he sneered. Xavier looked around.

"It won't be long before Yaven, and the rest of his group come here." Xavier smirked. Jake nodded.

"I know." he said.

"Good." Xavier said. "Yaven will be looking to settle the score with you about this."

"I know." Jake repeated.

"Good." Xavier said. "Go to the Inner Sanctum and help Chris and Kite in completing their little toy portal. I have plans for Dumon, Rio, Mizar and Heather." Jake gave a bow.

"Very well, Master." Jake said while bowing. Xavier nodded, then twosome teleported away, into the inside of the palace.

**Oh no! Yen and Michelle fallen! But is it for good?! Find in the next few chapters to come!**


	21. Chapter 21

**0713MM: Hey guys! I welcome you to the 21st chapter of this story!**

**Quattro: In this chapter, me and Yaven get into an argument who is the better Gimmick Puppet User.**

**Rio: Yeah, and I force them to duel. (giggles).**

**Note: Darksawr is helping me with this story.**

**Note 2: The rest of this story will most likely be duels.**

**0713MM: Chapter start.**

Chapter 21: The Gimmick Puppet Master

The next day came like nothing happened. Dumon and Rio were making breakfast for themselves, and others. Vector had left early to prank Yuma and bringing him the "Ray Way" to school yet again. Rio softly giggled to herself. She thought Vector's antics were hilarious. Dumon reminded Rio that they had duel period first. Rio nodded, then looked her schedule.

"So, Yaven enrolled yesterday." Rio said to Dumon while they poured cereal into some bowls.

"Yes, he did." Dumon agreed. While they were talking, Mizar and Heather came down the stairs. Heather gave a light smile to Rio.

"So, duel period first?" Heather asked. Rio nodded.

"Yup." she said.

"Last I checked, Thomas Arclight is in that class with us. Same with Yaven." Heather said. Dumon gave a quizzical look.

"Really?" he asked, uncertain.

"Yes, he is." Mizar chimed in. Dumon gave a nod in agreement.

"Alrighty then." Rio said, breaking the awkwardness. "Let's go to school." Dumon, Mizar and Heather nodded.

"Fine." the threesome said. And with that, the foursome finished their breakfast, grabbed their school supplies from their rooms, grabbed their backpacks, then headed out toward Heartland Academy.

When the foursome got to the school, they heard yelling. It sounded like two boys.

"It's coming from the side entrance." Rio noted.

"That's where the Duel Period classroom is." Mizar remembered.

"Let's head over there then." Heather suggested. When they got to the side entrance, they saw Yaven yelling at a two colored haired boy, who was 17.

"You honestly think you could beat me?!" the two colored hair boy yelled. "I'm an Asian Champion!" Mizar and Dumon facepalmed.

"Thomas…" Dumon murmured.

"Looks like it." Rio agreed.

"We should try to break it up at least." Mizar suggested.

"I'm sure I could beat _you_!" Yaven shot back. "In fact, I heard that you are too cocky." Thomas snarled as the remembrance of being cocky.

"Correction Yaven: I _used_ to be cocky." Thomas retorted. Yaven scoffed.

"You're still cocky." Yaven taunted. Thomas gave a low snarl/growl. Just then, the twosome saw Rio standing in between them.

"Enough!" she snapped. Her voice blew over both of them like an icy wind. Thomas lowered his fists, as did Yaven.

"You want to settle this like men?!" Rio continued, her icy cold tone. She opened her hand and released a Duel Anchor on both of them.

"Rio, what are you doing?" Dumon asked. Rio turned to face Dumon with a smirk on her face.

"Simple. Having these twosome settle their little argument with a duel." she explained. Dumon raised an eyebrow.

"You sure that's a good idea?" he asked, unsure of what Rio was planning.

"No Dumon, it's completely fine." Yaven and Thomas replied at the same time. The twosome looked at each other.

"Well, we agree on something." Thomas smirked.

"Yeah." Yaven agreed. Thomas threw his D-Pad into the air, then it attached onto his left arm, then clicked into place, while his left eye changed from red to blue, to resemble to D-Gazer. Yaven gave a grin.

_I don't need to use my Astral form against him. Unless it's really necessary._ Yaven thought. Yaven activated his D-Pad, which looked similar to a puppet's head. The deck inserter was the mouth, while the graveyard was the throat, and the Extra and Banished Zones were the ears. Yavens' goldish-yellow left eye glowed blackish-gold color, acting as his D-Gazer.

**Augmented Reality Vision Link established**

"Duel!" Yaven and Thomas shouted in unison as they drew their starting hands. Meanwhile, in Xavier's Palace (Inner Sanctum)...

Jake was getting wires to connect the portal to the Astral World from the Human World. He grinned evilly in satisfaction.

"That should be the last one" he mused. Then he snapped his fingers, thus disappearing to his guardpost that Xavier built into the palace.

_Now, I wait for Yaven to come._ he thought. _But I'm prepared for our duel._

Back to the duel on Heartland Academy grounds…

"I shall go first, copycat." Thomas taunted. Yaven just stared, not paying attention to the taunt.

(Thomas's hand: 6 cards). Thomas grabbed a card, then pulled it out of his hand.

"I normal summon Gimmick Puppet Egg Head and use its effect. By discarding my Deary Doll to the graveyard, you get bashed with 800 points of damage." Thomas explained.

(A giant egg head emerged onto the field, doing some dance. Gimmick Puppet Egg Head, level 4, attack: 1600, defense: 1000. The egg head did a few flips then, rammed into Yaven, pushing him back a bit. Yaven's LP: 4000 - 800 = 3200).

"That was impressive." Mizar noted. Dumon nodded.

"I shall end there." Thomas said as waved his hand to his side. Yaven chuckled.

"That's what you call: a good start? Please. Let me show you how it's done." Yaven smirked as he drew his 6th card. That insult made Thomas growl lowly.

(Yaven's hand: 6 cards). Yaven pulled a card out of his hand.

"I activate, Rank-Up-Magic: Negative Force." Yaven said. Thomas looked at the card. Eyes widened.

"What?!" Thomas gulped. Yaven gave a smirk.

"Yes Thomas." Yaven said. "With this, I can summon Number -108: Dark Master of Gimmick Puppets!"

(The Negative Number made its appearance onto the field, covered with dark strings.

Number -108: Dark Master of Gimmick Puppets, rank 8, attack: 2800, defense: 2300. Yaven's hand: 5 cards). Thomas gasped in shock.

"A Neg-Negative Num-Number?!" Yaven gave a smirk.

"Not just any Negative Number." Yaven stated. "A Chaos Negative Number! I rebuild the overlay network with my monster. Go, Chaos Xyz Evolution! I Xyz summon my ace, Number C-108: Chaotic Master of the Gimmick Puppets!"

(the dark Gimmick Puppet went into the overlay network, which exploded, revealing the chaotic Gimmick Puppet. Number C-108: Chaotic Master of the Gimmick Puppets, rank 9, attack: 3000, defense: 2500. Xyz materials: 2). Yaven thrusted his right hand forward.

"I activate my monster's special ability! When this card is summoned by a Rank-Up-Magic card, I can target 1 monster on your field, then attach it onto my monster as an Xyz material." Thomas began to twitch.

(Chaotic Master thrusted his chaos strings at Gimmick Puppet Egg Head, then attached it to itself by pulling the Egg Head toward him. Yaven pointed at Thomas.

"Now Thomas, feel my monster's wrath! Chaotic Master, attack Thomas directly!" Yaven commanded. Chaotic Master leaped into the air, and struck at Thomas with his sword with chaotic energy, which shocked Thomas, making him fall to the ground.

(Thomas's LP: 4000 - 3000 = 1000). Yaven grabbed two cards from his hand.

"I shall end my turn with 2 facedowns." Yaven said as he placed his 2 chosen cards facedown.

(Yaven's hand: 3 cards).

Thomas got up slowly. But surprisingly, he was laughing. A joyful laugh.

"Man, I've hadn't have a duel this epic since I faced Shark while he was Nash." Thomas laughed. Yaven gave a light smile.

"Glad you agree Thomas." Yaven smirked. Thomas put his right hand ontop of his deck.

_I can feel that I can win this turn._ he thought as he drew his next card.

(Thomas's hand: 5 cards).

"I shall normal summon another Egg Head." Thomas said. "Then I'll use its effect, sending Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll to the graveyard to double its level." Thomas explained.

(Egg Head's level: 4 x2 = 8. Thomas's hand: 3 cards). Thomas then pulled another card from his hand.

"I activate the spell card, Puppet Ritual. With this, since I have 2000 less life points than you, I can special summon two level 8 Gimmick Puppet monsters from my graveyard. Appear, Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll!"

(the graveyard portal opened up, bringing out the said monsters. Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll, level 8, attack/defense: 0. Thomas's hand: 2 cards). Thomas raised his right hand up.

"I overlay all 3 of my monsters in order to Xyz summon Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo!" Thomas announced.

"His ace…" Yaven muttered.

(The overlay network exploded, revealing lion sitting on a throne, holding a sword. Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo, rank 8, attack: 3200, defense: 2300). Thomas took a card out of his hand. Yaven's eyes widened when he saw the card.

"And now Yaven, witness _my_ Chaos Number!" Thomas declared. "I activate Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force! This card allows me to rebuild the overlay network and Xyz summon Number C88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo!"

(the lion king-like monster went into the overlay network portal, which exploded dark purple and green, revealing a lion standing on a detonator. Number C88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo, rank 9, attack: 3500, defense: 2500. Xyz materials: 4. Thomas's hand: 1 card). Thomas pointed at his Chaos Number.

"I activate Disaster Leo's effect! By using 1 overlay unit, you take, 4000 points of damage!" Thomas explained with a grin. Yaven looked at Thomas with shock in his eyes.

"What?!" he asked, shocked.

"Ferocious Firestorm!" Thomas announced. Disaster Leo went into flames and charged at Yaven.

_Come on, think!_ Yaven thought as the Chaos Number's flames grew closer. Yaven observed his set cards.

_Of course! _he thought. As soon as the flames connected, Number C-108 was blocking them, which shocked Thomas.

"I'll explain what just happened. You see, I activated my trap, Puppet Block. With this, by sending my Number C-108 to the graveyard, I can lower the amount of effect, or battle damage equal to my monsters' attack. So, that means I only take 1000 points of damage." explained Yaven. Thomas grinned.

"That changes nothing. Disaster Leo, attack Yaven directly." Thomas ordered. The chaotic lion raised his claw up, then slammed it into the ground, thus creating a fire wave. Just then, Thomas's cell went off.

"Hold on." Thomas said as he answered his cell. Disaster Leo stopped his attack, which made Yaven sigh. Thomas's eyes widened.

"Okay, I'll them over right away." Thomas said. "Bye Chris." And with that, he hung up. He then turned to face Dumon, Rio, Mizar and Heather.

"You four head over to Heartland Tower." Thomas said. "The portal to the Astral World is done. They used Yuma and Vector as test dummies. Chris said it works fine." Yaven snarled. Thomas turned to face Yaven.

"My brother and Kite want you to go too." Thomas said to Yaven. Yaven gave a nod.

"Very well." Yaven said as he began to walk away with Dumon, Rio, Mizar and Heather, but then he turned to face Thomas, who was putting his duel gear away. Yaven then continued, "We should have our duel some other time, rival." Thomas gave a slight nod, then waved to the fivesome as they walked away from the school grounds. Rio already informed all of their teachers and the principal that where they were going was confidential. The principal seemed to understand, so he told all of their teachers to put them as ED: Early Dismissal.

At Heartland Tower…

Kite was making sure that the portal stayed open long enough for the fivesome that Chris called to get here and go through the portal.

"We're here!" Kite heard Rio shout out. He gave light smile.

_Finally._ he thought. Chris came into the room, followed by Dumon, Rio, Mizar, Heather and Yaven. Kite smiled at the fivesome.

"Good. You are all here." Kite said. "Now, would five please step onto the panels?" The fivesome compiled by doing just that. Kite turned to face Chris.

"You know what to do." Kite said shortly. Chris gave a slight nod, then powered up the floor panels, which connected to the portal. The fivesome closed their eyes as the bright blue light encased them, they were shot into the portal.

Inside the portal…

Rio looked around as they traveled through blue light gong at high speed. She looked around for Yaven, but she could find him.

_He must have gotten ahead of us with us looking._ she thought. _I hope he's okay._

At Jake's old guardpost…

"Yaven, I've been waiting for you!" Jake cackled. "Accept your fate and face me!"

"Jake, your madness ends now!" Yaven snarled as he traveled toward Jake's guardpost.

**0713MM: Well, based on the ending to this chapter, Yaven will be dueling Jake next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

**0713MM: Hello guys! Here's the fateful duel between Jake and Yaven.**

**Heather: Indeed. And this duel is very similar to Nash and Vector's duel from episodes 136-137 of ZEXAL.**

**0713MM: Heather! Did you have to tell them that?!**

**Heather: (gulps) Y-Yes.**

**0713MM: (sighs) Fine. I don't own Yugioh ZEXAL.**

**Note: Darksawr is helping me with this story.**

**Note 2: Like I said at the beginning of last chapter, the rest of the story will most likely be duels.**

Chapter 22: Fate

Yaven made his through the Astral World. Avoiding any pillars or towers that stood in his way to Jake's guardpost. Soon, he saw Jake standing atop his guardpost. Yaven snarled in disgust as he approached. Jake looked up and saw Yaven coming straight toward him.

_Perfect!_ Jake thought maliciously. As soon as Yaven's blue energy form hit the ground, there was an explosion, thus revealing Yaven. Jake gave a sly, evil grin.

"I've been waiting for you Yaven!" Jake sneered. Yaven just gave Jake a glare.

"You'll pay for the pain and suffering you brought upon Yen and Michelle." Yaven snarled. Jake just cackled viciously at that the statement.

"And let me guess Yaven, you're going to make to pay? Oh, I'm so terrified." Jake said in a mock voice. Yaven released another growl.

"You should be."

"Please!" Jake scoffed. "You're out of your league!" Yaven gave a vicious snarl.

"Think so? Let's find out!" Yaven shouted as he morphed into his Astral form. Jake released an evil chuckled darkly. Then, he Battlemorphed into his Astral form, which looked like it was corrupted over the years with evil. And anger. Both of them activated their D-Pads not long after. The Augmented Reality Link was no longer needed, but their left eyes glowed a blackish-gold color. Both duelists drew their starting hands.

"Duel!" both of them shouted, which echoed throughout the area. Jake gave an evil smirk.

"If you want to go first, that's fine." Yaven crossed his arms. Jake shrugged, then proceeded to draw his 6th card.

"I draw!" Jake exclaimed. "And I activate the card, Rank-Up Magic: Negative Force! I call forth my Hellfairy and then rank him up into Darkwing-Chaosfairy!"

(The demonic creature disappeared as quickly as it came and was replaced by a far more evil looking version of itself).

(Darkwing Chaosfairy, Rank: 5, Attack: 2900, def: 2400).

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn!" Jake exclaimed. "Your move, Yaven." Yaven placed his right hand atop his deck, but instead of drawing, he had a few tears slip out of his eyes. Tears of anger and sadness.

"Yen… Michelle… I'll avenge your defeat. I swear it!" Yaven muttered as he began to draw, the card he was about draw glowed a bright blue. Jake cringed a bit. He knew what was coming: A Shining Draw.

"Shining Draw!" Yaven declared as he drew his 6th card. Jake grinned as he thrusted his right hand forward.

"Hold up Yaven, I activate the trap, Chaotic Banishment! With this, I banish my Number C-102 for this turn." Jake smirked. The demonic fairy gave a light cry before being dragged by chains into the banished zone. Yaven just scoffed, but continued his turn, by activating Rank-Up-Magic: Negative Force, and summon Number -108, then using it to summon Number C-108: Chaotic Master of Gimmick Puppets. Jake gave an evil grin.

_That's right Yaven!_ Jake thought. _Hit me with everything you got!_ Yaven pointed at Jake.

"Chaotic Master, attack Jake directly!" Yaven commanded. The Chaotic Master obeyed and shot a bunch of chaos strings at Jake, which connected, zapping his energy, and his life points.

"Argh!" Jake cried out in pain as the chaotic strings struck him.

(Jake's LP: 4000 - 3000 = 1000). Yaven gave a smirk.

"That's not all you take, is it? Because I'm just getting warmed up, get up Jake, so I can knock you back down." Jake was trembled as he mouthed something that sounded like, "3000 points of damage?!" Yaven gave a nod.

"That's right, what do you think of that?" Yaven asked. Jake began to laugh like a maniac.

"That I should thank you Yaven!" Jake cackled. Yaven stared at Jake, confusion on his expression.

"You hapless fool! Did you honestly think I wouldn't have a trap that could help me benefit from this situation?" Yaven gulped. Jake pointed at his 2nd facedown.

"I activate the trap, Chaos Rising! I can activate this trap when I take 2000 or more points of battle damage from a Chaos Number. Which I did thanks to your Chaotic Master's attack." Jake explained. Yaven just gulped again, fearing what was about emerge.

"Please welcome Number C-44: Chaoswing Pegasus!" Jake announced.

(a pegasus covered in chaos energy emerged onto the field. Number C-44: Chaoswing Pegasus, rank 5, attack: 2200, defense: 2000). Yaven just stared, then looked at his hand. He grabbed 2 cards from it.

"I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Yaven groaned.

(Yaven's hand: 3 cards. Jake has the same amount of cards in his hand with Yaven. For now). Jake raised his hand up.

"And since it's the end phase, my Chaos Number returns!" Jake announced with evil glee laced in his voice. Jake glanced at his deck, seeing what was coming next.

_Rank-Up-Magic: Triple Negative Force._ Jake thought with a grin.

"Oh Yaven, if only you how important this next draw is!" Jake smirked evilly. Yaven raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" Yaven asked, unsure of Jake's words.

"You'll learn soon enough. I draw!" Jake sneered.

(Jake's hand: 4 cards). Jake stepped back a bit on the blue, cold, hard surface. Jake examined it with a grin.

"Well look at that, I drew a spell card. And it just so happens to be the exact spell I needed!" Jake grinned evilly as his eyes glowed blackish-gold. "This card enables me to summon up to 3 powerful Chaos Numbers by negating their special abilities. Let the party begin! Hahahaha!" Yaven gasped in shock and surprise.

"No way!" Yaven stepped back in fear.

"First to arrive is Number C-101: Silent Horror DARK!" Jake announced as the said Chaos Negative Number emerged onto the field. Jake pulled another Chaos Negative Number from his Extra Deck.

"Next to arrive is Number C-105: Queen of the Chaotic Land!" Jake laughed evilly.

(The two Chaos Negative Numbers emerged onto the field. Number C-101: Silent Horror DARK, rank 5, attack: 3000, defense: 2500. Number C-105: Queen of the Chaotic Land, rank 5, attack: 2900, defense: 2500). Yaven gave slight yelp in shock, then he closed his eyes in sadness.

"Those were Yen and Michelle's Numbers." Yaven cried out in sadness. Jake gave an evil smirk.

"Since your were so fond of Yen and Michelle, I'd thought it'd be fitting for me to use their Chaos Numbers to win! You could say they helped me finish you off."

"Yaven!" Jake and Yaven heard. The twosome turned to look up at the bright lights traveling down toward them.

"Well, look who decided to show up." Jake chuckled darkly. "More people for me to destroy." Heather landed on her feet as she touched the blue ground.

"Jake!" Heather shouted as she ran over to the two boys. Jake shot a blackish-blue lightning bolt at Heather, who Mizar blocked with a swat of his hand. He snarled at Jake. Jake just chuckled again, then turned his attention back to Yaven. Jake then pulled another card out of his hand and activated it.

"I activate the spell card, Chaotic Negative Wave. With this spell, all of my Chaos Negative Over-Hundred Numbers gain 1000 attack." Yaven gulped, expecting an attack, which came from Darkwing-Chaosfairy.

"Chaosfairy, attack Chaotic Master!" Jake sneered. The demonic fairy lifted its bow an arrow and shot it at the Chaotic Master, thus destroying it, or so it seemed. Yaven groaned from the pain from the damage.

(Yaven's LP: 4000 - 900 = 3100). However, Chaotic Master was still on the field, but its attack points dropped by 800, leaving it with 2200. Jake pointed at Silent Horror.

"Silent Horror, attack Chaotic Master!" Jake sharply ordered. Silent Horror compiled nonetheless, stabbing Chaotic Master in the chest, thus destroying it. Permanently. Jake then gave the order for Queen of the Chaotic Land and Chaoswing Pegasus to attack Yaven directly. Yaven gave a sly grin.

"Since my Chaotic Master resides in the graveyard, I only take half the damage from these direct attacks." explained Yaven. Jake grunted in annoyance.

"Whatev." he mused. Queen of the Chaotic Land threw her shadowy sword at Yaven, and Chaoswing Pegasus came in at high speed, ramming his head into Yaven's chest, making Yaven go flying. Heather and Rio covered their mouths.

"Oh no!" Mizar and Dumon exclaimed. Yaven then landed on his back, groaning in pain. Jake gave an evil smirk.

"I'm glad you still have some energy left. I didn't want our duel to end just yet. I'm enjoying making you suffer!" Jake cackled. Yaven got up slowly.

(Yaven's LP: 3100 - 3050 = 50).

"I got much more planned for you, but for now, make your move." Jake smirked as he set 3 cards, leaving his hand at 0.

(Jake's hand: 0 cards). Yaven eventually got up fully, then gave Jake an evil glare.

"I, draw!" Yaven declared as he drew his next card.

(Yaven's hand: 4 cards). Yaven pulled a card from his hand.

"I activate, Split Defender!" Yaven declared. Vector gave a slight smile at that card. Jake cringed.

"Since I possess no monsters, this spell enables me to seize control of a monster on your field with the most defense points. However, if there are 2 monsters on your field with the same amount of defense points, you get to choose which one I can control of. Silent Horror DARK and Queen of the Chaotic Land have the same amount of defense points. Which one is it going to be, Jake?" Jake gave a cringe, but it quickly turned into a grin.

"I'm sorry to inform you that'll be getting neither, because I activate the trap card, Guard Off! This card robs every monster on the field of their defense points. And then, for every monster I have 0 defense points, you get hit with 400 points of damage!" Yaven eyes widened.

"Oh no! That's a total of 1600 points of damage!" Yuma calculated.

"He will not survive this!" Dumon realized. The four Chaos Negative Numbers went into the air, then shot a black beam at Yaven, which shocked him. Jake grinned evilly yet again.

"Goodbye Yaven. You will not be missed!" Yaven began to get up slowly, thrusting his hand out toward his trap.

"I activate the trap, Xyz Charge-Up! With it I take no damage." Yaven explained while groaning. Heather gave a smile.

"There you go!" she beamed. Jake just grunted in annoyance. Yaven gave a sly smirk in Heather's direction, then directed his attention back to Jake.

"So Jake, all of your monsters have the same amount defense points due to Guard Off, which one are you handing over?" Jake gave a sigh, then pointed a Chaoswing Pegasus.

"Chaoswing Pegasus." he sighed. Yaven gave a slight nod, then the Chaos Negative disappeared from Jake's field and then reappeared on Yaven's field. Jake gave an evil smirk.

"It's no big loss. You can't do much with only 2000 attack points." Jake pointed out, which made Yaven smirk.

"Actually, that's plenty." retorted Yaven.

"What?" Jake asked. Yaven pointed at his trap.

"By sending Xyz Charge-Up to the graveyard, Chaoswing Pegasus gains attack equal to the amount of damage I would've taken." explained Yaven. Dumon smiled. Rio and Heather were cheering and doing some sort of dance. Jake's eyes widened.

"Uh-oh." Jake gulped. Yuma raised his arms up.

"Yes! Now Chaoswing Pegasus is the strongest monster on the field!" Yuma exclaimed.

(Number C-44's attack: 2200 + 1600 = 3800). Yaven thrusted hand forward.

"Chaoswing Pegasus, attack Chaosfairy!" Yaven ordered. The chaotic pegasus compiled to the order, ramming head into the fairy, who cried out in pain, then exploded. Jake saw the explosion move toward him as he was blown backward, reverting back to his Human form.

"This… What is this?" Jake wondered. "I feel so strange. Ugh!" Jake eventually hit the ground on his back, a bright light surrounded the field.

(Jake's LP: 1000 - 900 = 100). Heather covered her eyes from the intense light.

"Yaven destroyed the Number given to Jake from Xavier. Now Jake will gain the true memories of his past." Dumon explained. Rio looked somewhat shocked.

"That'll change things." Heather mused. "I wonder if it will be for the better, or the much, much, much worse."

Sometime later…

"What was that?" Mizar asked.

"His true memories…" Heather muttered. Jake slowly got up.

"No! This can't be!" Jake yelled. Yaven just stared, then pulled another card from his hand.

"Jake, this duel is over." Yaven said. Jake turned to face Yaven with a scared expression, but also an angry one as well.

"Do it then!" he snapped. Yaven closed his eyes.

"Very well." Yaven said as he activated his quick-play spell after opening his eyes. "I activate Fate of the Chaotic Strings! By banishing Number C-108: Chaotic Master of Gimmick Puppets from my graveyard, you take 1000 points of damage." Jake closed his eyes, sensing to the chaotic strings stream towards him, to zap his life points away. Then he opened them, an evil grin plastered on his face.

"I activate the trap, Chaotic Trick! My opponent discards 1 card from their hand, then your card effect is negated." Yaven gaped, but nodded nonetheless. Discarding one card from his hand.

(Yaven's hand: 2 cards). Jake began to cackle as every Chaos Negative Number exploded into smithereens, leaving Yaven defenseless. Yaven extracted his last 2 cards and inserted them into D-Pad, signaling Jake that his turn was over. Jake put his right hand, and drew his next card.

(Jake's hand: 1 card. Yaven's hand: 0). Jake's eyes widened to the size of tomatoes. Then he inserted the card he drew into the spell/trap zone. Yaven stared, while Vector snarled.

"He's copying me!" Vector shouted accusingly. Dumon nodded.

"He is." Dumon agreed as the foursome watched Jake activate Rank-Up-Magic Admiration of the Thousands, using Number C-44, C-101, C-102 and C-105 as chaos overlay units in order to Xyz summon the same Chaos Number that also beat Rio's brother, Nash.

"Arise Number C5: Chaos Chimera Dragon!" Jake laughed. Vector snarled, while Mizar gaped.

"He's the true Chaos Wielder…" Mizar breathed in awe.

(after the overlay network exploded a dark purplish-green, the giant chaotic dragon towered the entire field. Number C5: Chaos Chimera Dragon, rank 6, attack/defense: 0. Xyz materials: 4). Yaven stared up at the monster in awe and shock.

"First I should mention the Chaos Chimera Dragon gains 1000 attack points for every overlay unit it has, giving it 4000 attack points." explained Jake. Then he thrusted his right hand forward.

"This is goodbye Yaven!" laughed Jake. Chaos Chimera Dragon reeled his black head back, then shot a purple blast straight toward Yaven, who only stared at it. Heather stretched her hand out toward Yaven.

"YAVEN!" she screamed. Mizar literally had to pull Heather into a kiss on the lips to stop her from flailing. As soon as the attack connected, there was an explosion on Yaven's field. But, what stood in front of Yaven were 2 Gimmick Boxes, which blocked the attack. Jake snarled in annoyance.

"Argh! Why don't you just lose already?!" Jake growled loudly. Yuma and Vector gave quiet cheers. Jake mouthed something that sounded like, "I end my turn." So, Yaven proceeded to draw his next card from his deck. It glowed blue, just like at the beginning of the duel. Yuma whistled. (Yeah, surprised? Yuma can whistle in this fanfic. XD).

"Shining Draw!" Yaven shouted as he drew his next card.

(Yaven's hand: 1 card). Yaven thrusted his right hand forward toward one of his trap cards.

"I activate the trap, Escape from the Dark Dimension!" Yaven announced. "With this, I special summon Number C-108 back from the banished zone." explained Yaven.

(The said monster emerged from banished zone portal and leaped onto Yaven's field). Yaven pulled the one and only card out of his hand.

"I activate the equip spell, Megamorph! This card doubles my Numbers' attack." Yaven explained.

"Alright!" Rio cheered. "Now Chaotic Master has 6400 attack!" Jake gulped.

"Uh-oh." Jake gasped in surprise. Yaven thrusted his right hand forward.

"This attack is for every Dark Emperor you betrayed. For all the pain and suffering you caused. And for _me_." Yaven exclaimed. Jake stepped back.

"You can't do this Yaven!" Jake begged.

"Goodbye Jake!" Yaven snarled with venom laced in his words. Number C-108 raised his hands and shot out chaotic strings at Chaos Chimera Dragon, thus shocking it, then making it explode. Jake's eyes widened as the explosion connected with him, thus blowing his backwards and making him revert back to his Human form.

_How?! How could I lose?!_ Jake thought as he did a few flips through the air, grunting in pain whenever he'd hit the hard, cold ground.

(Jake's LP: 100 - 100 = 0. **WINNER: Yaven**). Everyone who had watched gasped in shock. Eventually, Jake came to a stop, and laid on his back.

**0713MM: Jake has been defeated! What is going to happen next?**

**Mizar: Well, next chapter is going have-**

**0713MM: (covers his mouth) Ignore him. He's speaking gibberish. Nothing's going to happen next chapter. Just a plain old boring talkspot.**

**Heather: (scoffs/sarcatically) Suuuuuurrrreee. **

**Dumon: What's really happening is that Xavier finally makes a full appearance. Then he absorbs Jake. And Yaven, due to being in a weakened state from his duel with Jake. That's all you need to know about chapter 23.**

**Xavier: (grins evilly). Review please.**


	23. Chapter 23

**0713MM: Hey guys! Here comes the big finale to the story!**

**Mizar: Yes! I've been waiting for this moment!**

**Dumon: (sighs) We all have been waiting for this moment. So has Sven.**

**0713MM: You bet I have been, Dumon!**

**Note: Darksawr is helping me with this story.**

**Rio: Sven doesn't own Yugioh Zexal.**

**0713MM: Because if I did, my 2nd and my 3rd story of my ZEXAL trilogy would be canon.**

**Heather: Chapter start.**

Chapter 23: Duel for the Future Part 1

"You can't do this Yaven!" Jake begged.

"Goodbye Jake!" Yaven snarled with venom laced in his words. Number C-108 raised his hands and shot out chaotic strings at Chaos Chimera Dragon, thus shocking it, then making it explode. Jake's eyes widened as the explosion connected with him, thus blowing his backwards and making him revert back to his Human form.

_How?! How could I lose?!_ Jake thought as he did a few flips through the air, grunting in pain whenever he'd hit the hard, cold ground.

(Jake's LP: 100 - 100 = 0. **WINNER: Yaven**). Everyone who had watched gasped in shock. Eventually, Jake came to a stop, and laid on his back. Heather and Rio turned to face Yaven. The two ladies had smiles are their faces. Yuma and Vector some sort of high five/ fist pump. Dumon and Mizar gave light smiles.

"Alright! Yaven won the duel!" Yuma cheered. Yaven just stared at Jake, who was slowly getting up, while groaning in pain.

"Urgh, impossible! How could I lose to you?!" Jake snarled. "_How_?!" Yaven just gave scoff, then said, "Because, you are overconfident. You are too cocky. You've always been cocky." Jake snarled at the statement. Then, some voice echoed through the walls.

"_Everything has gone according to my master design._" the deep, yet evil voice said. Everyone looked around the blue building, they saw nothing. Well, not right away anyway. Jake was not paying attention at all, until he felt a cold, yet evil hand grasp his throat. He began to choke.

"Release… Me!" Jake choked, trying to find air. Not long after Jake got choked by a black-gloved hand, the rest of the body emerged. Everyone, (excluding Jake, because he's being choked) gasped in shock, surprise and anger. Well, mostly surprise and anger.

"_Xavier!_" Dumon, Rio, Mizar, and Heather literally screeched. Yaven just stared at Xavier in awe and shock. Xavier gave a smirkish-sneer as he held Jake tighter, attempting to crush his life force.

"So, did you honestly think that I should give you a 2nd chance Jake?" Xavier whispered into Jake's ear. Jake gave a slight nod. Which made Xavier just laughed evilly.

"You insignificant fool, do you really think I'll give you another chance? If so, you're are ignorant. I'll never give anyone another chance after the twins 2nd failure." Yaven tilted his head in Xavier's direction. While Xavier turned his head to face Yaven, his eyes narrowed to slits.

"And _you_ Yaven. You turned against me." Xavier scoffed. "And I don't any traitors lightly."

"Oh really?" Heather chimed in, her anger swelling up on her face. "If that's the case, how come you couldn't absorb me?!"

"Because," Xavier began. "Your love for Mizar prevented me from doing so." Rio tilted her head, while Mizar and Dumon nodded. Xavier pushed Jake forward, making Jake lose his balance, which gave Xavier enough time to raise his hands up and shoot black lightning at Jake, while pulling Yaven toward him at the same time. Heather stretched her hand out toward Yaven.

"YAVEN!" Heather screamed over Xavier's chaotic powers' wind. Yaven turned his head to face Heather, he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Heather…" murmured Yaven. "I can't." Heather's eyes widened. But, Yaven wasn't finished, so he continued, glancing at Dumon, Rio, Mizar and Heather while he spoke his last words, "Promise me… Promise me that you'll defeat Xavier and use the Numeron Code to revive me, the twins and Yen, along with Michelle." Xavier just chuckled darkly.

"Some vow." he mused. "A vow that Dumon, Rio, Mizar and Heather cannot keep!" After that statement, Jake and Yaven were absorbed into Xavier's Demonic Emblem, which glowed a bright black, then it died down. Heather's eyes widened with shock. She was trembling. Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore.

'NO!" Heather screamed in agony, which put an evil grin on Xavier's face. Dumon and Mizar turned to face Xavier. The twosome growled in anger, while Xavier just did a scoff/scowled.

"Oh please." Xavier scoffed. "You may not have realized it, but everything that has occurred up this point has been predicted by yours truly." The foursome gasped in shock, while Yuma and Vector's mouths fell open. Xavier laughed, then continued, "Yes, Heather's defeat was predicted by me. Same with Yen and Michelle betraying me." Mizar snarled.

"How could you have predicted that far ahead?!" Mizar snapped, which made Xavier chuckle darkly again. Dumon had an anger/confused look on his face. Xavier just facepalmed. Then, he continued talking, "I'm a Deity! I can see anything _long_ before they even occur!" The foursome gasped in shock again, while Yuma and Vector still had their mouths wide open. Dumon raised his fist, then clenched it tightly. Mizar growled. Xavier laughed evilly at the result of the facial expression of the sixsome. Even Vector was clenching his fists in anger.

"You'll pay for messing with my sister's life!" Vector shot at Xavier, who only chuckled darkly yet again.

"Really?" taunted Xavier. "And how will you do that?"

"Easy!" Mizar chimed in. He then pointed at Xavier. Xavier coked his head to the side, confused. Then, he began to chuckle evilly, since he knew what Mizar was about to say before it flew out of Mizar's mouth.

"Let me guess, based on your stances, I'm assuming you four are challenging me to a duel?" asked Xavier as he pointed at Dumon, Rio, Mizar and Heather. The foursome he pointed at all nodded. This made Xavier laugh like crazy. "Hehehehahaha! This should be amusing. Not like you stand a chance against me anyway." Rio gritted her teeth in anger.

"We'll see!" Rio snapped, her icy tone washed over Xavier, like a cold winter wind. Xavier didn't seem fazed by Rio's outburst. In fact, he just brushed it off it like was nothing. By the time he was brushing the outburst aside, his four opponents hand already activated their D-Pads. Xavier gave a dark smirk.

"You sure you want to do this you four?" he asked them. "You don't have to duel me. Besides, it'd be easier to just hand over all of your Numbers." Heather scoffed.

"And then what? Gain access to the Numeron Code? Pah! As if!" Heather snapped angrily. Xavier just shrugged, then gave the foursome a sly, evil grin.

"Suit yourself." he mused. "You could've avoided this but, oh well." After that, he activated his D-Pad, which appeared to look like a demon's wing. All four of their left eyes glowed a different color. For Dumon, Rio, and Mizar, their left eyes glowed red, while Xavier and Heather's left eyes glowed bright black. As for Vector, his left eye glowed a crimson red. Just like Dumon, Rio and Mizar. Yuma thrusted his D-Gazer over his left eye.

_Come on sister!_ thought Vector. _You can do this!_

_Come on guys!_ thought Yuma. _You can defeat this freak!_ After that, Xavier, Dumon, Rio, Mizar and Heather drew their five starting cards.

"Let's duel!" the fivesome shouted. Xavier began to laugh.

"For this duel, each of you will possess 4000 life points." Xavier explained. Dumon, Rio, Mizar and Heather nodded.

"Fine." the foursome said nonchalantly. Xavier's face contorted into an evil grin/smirk.

_Little do they know that I have connected chaotic energy wires to the Human World and the Astral World. Whenever I take damage, the Astral World will also be damaged! Same goes with the Human World! Whenever Dumon, Rio, Mizar or Heather take damage, the Human World will take damage too! Hehehehahaha!_ Heather then looked up at Xavier.

_What's he planning?_ she thought. Xavier still had the evil grin plastered on his face.

_My field spell, Malicious Network activated after I absorbed Jake and Yaven. This gives me a significant advantage over these four fools!_ Xavier thought evilly. He then put his black-gloved ontop his deck. But before he could draw his sixth card, Mizar interrupted.

"Hey, why aren't you in your Deity form?" Mizar asked. Xavier lowered his right hand from his deck, then he sighed.

"Because, I don't need it to crush you four." boasted Xavier. "Besides, I'm very powerful without it." Mizar gave slight nod, non-verbally telling Xavier to continue, which Xavier understood clearly, then he proceeded to draw his sixth card.

"I draw!" Xavier sneered as he ripped the top card of his deck and added it to his hand.

(Xavier's hand: 6 cards) Xavier pulled 3 cards from his hand, and inserted them into the spell/trap zones of his D-Pad.

"I set 3 cards facedown, and end my turn." Xavier simply stated. The foursome that were his opponents gasped.

(Xavier's hand: 3 cards).

"That's it?!" Mizar scoffed.

"Don't let your eyes deceive you Mizar." Dumon warned. Mizar turned to face Dumon, then nodded.

"Right." he agreed. Xavier pointed at Dumon.

"You shall go next, Booknerd." Xavier taunted. Dumon snarled at the insult, but didn't let it get into his head. Dumon put his right hand atop his deck.

"I, draw!" Dumon declared as he drew his sixth card at lightning speed.

(Dumon's hand: 6 cards). Dumon then pulled out a monster card from his hand, and slapped it onto his D-Pad.

"I normal summon Star Seraph Scout, and use its effect to special summon Star Seraph Scale. Then, I'll use Scale's effect, in order special summon Star Seraph Sword from my hand: Dumon declared. Yuma and Rio did a threw a fist into the air.

"There you go!" Rio cheered. Xavier only scoffed in annoyance.

(a light-winged fairy emerged onto the field, then came a light weight scale, and finally, a light sword. Star Seraph Scout, level 4, attack: 1200, defense: 1800. Star Seraph Scale, level 4, attack: 1500, defense: 900. Star Seraph Sword, level 4, attack: 1400, defense: 1000. Dumon's hand: 3 cards). Dumon raised his arm up, thus conducting an Xyz summon.

"I Xyz summon Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry!" Dumon declared. Rio beamed at the sight of Dumon's ace monster.

(the overlay network exploded after Dumon's monsters went inside of it, revealing the light fairy archer monster. Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry, rank 4, attack: 2500, defense: 2000). Dumon grabbed 2 cards in his hand.

"I set 2 cards facedown, and end my turn." Dumon said, satisfied with his turn. His girlfriend, Rio, certainly was satisfied. As with his teammates.

(Dumon's hand: 1 card). Rio proceeded to draw her sixth card.

"I shall draw, Xavier!" she snapped as she drew her sixth card with icy wind speed.

(Rio's hand: 6 cards).

"I shall normal summon Shocktopus, then special summon Silent Angler." Rio quickly slapped the 2 monsters onto her ice crystal D-Pad.

(a electrified fish emerged onto the field, then came a angler. Shocktopus, level 4, attack: 1600, defense: 800. Silent Angler, level 4, attack: 800, defense: 1400). Dumon gave a sly grin a Rio as if this say, "Summon Number 103." Rio understood that look, so she overlayed her two WATER monsters and Xyz summoned Number 103: Ragnazero. Xavier just scoffed as Dumon activated 2 Rank-Up-Magic Quick Chaos to rank up his and Rio's ace monsters to bring out their Chaos Numbers.

(after the overlay exploded a darkish-green twice, a blue spearman emerged onto the field, alongside emerged a maiden with pink and purple clothing. Number C102: Archfiend Seraph, rank 5, attack: 2900, defense: 2400. Xyz materials: 4. Number C103: Ragnafinity, rank 5, attack: 2800, defense: 2400. Xyz materials: 3. Rio's hand: 4 cards). Rio grabbed two cards from her hand and inserted them into the spell/trap card zone of her D-Pad.

"I place 2 cards facedown, and end my turn." Rio muttered as she set her 2 cards.

(Rio's hand: 2 cards). Xavier was smirking, yet applauding Rio's turn, and Dumon's combo.

"Impressive." he commented. "But even so, that won't be enough to beat me." Rio snarled.

"We shall see." she shot back. She turned to face Mizar. "You're up." Mizar turned to face Rio, which he nodded at. Yuma and Vector were whistling at the plays they were doing.

"Impressive." Yuma noted. Vector gave a slight nod, then glanced at Heather in concern.

_Heather…_ Vector thought worriedly. Mizar looked down at his deck before drawing.

_Come on deck!_ Mizar thought. _Don't fail me now!_ Mizar grabbed the top card of his deck and ripped it from the deckholder as if to claw it.

(Mizar's hand: 6 cards). Mizar pulled two monsters from his hand..

"Since there is an Xyz monster on the field, I can special summon 2 Radius, the Half Moon Dragon from my hand." Mizar explained. Xavier just smirked.

"So, they get treated as level 8's, correct?" Xavier asked, just to make sure that was right. He got his answer when Mizar used them to build the overlay network and Xyz summon Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, who gave a roar at Xavier. Xavier just stared at the dragon, not fazed by its roar at all. Most people would flee in terror, but Xavier was different. Tachyon seemed to notice that, thus making him shut up. Mizar took 3 cards from his hand and inserted them into his spell/trap card zones of his D-Pad, ending his turn. Which signaled for Heather to take her turn. Heather proceeded to draw. However, before she could make another mover, Xavier began to cackle like crazy. This caused everyone either watching, or the foursome that were dueling him to get his attention. Heather narrowed her eyes, but then they widened as quickly when she saw a blast come her way, which connected with her, sending her flying/

"Whaaa!" she screamed as she went flying through the air. Mizar turned to face her, his eyes were wide as well.

"HEATHER!" he screamed out of worry as he ran after her. He caught her in his arms after diving on the cold, hard surface. He clenched his teeth from the pain on his knees from diving, but he didn't care. Heather opened her eyes to see her in Mizar's arms. She blushed madly, but she couldn't say anything in protest because Mizar had put his lips onto hers. She closed her eyes as she kissed back. Dumon and Rio shed a few tears. As for Vector, he was fuming, but no one seemed to notice that. Xavier and Yuma's mouths were wide open. Then, Xavier closed his because he had no protect. After Mizar and Heather's passionate kiss ended, Mizar carried Heather back, then he slowly put her on the ground, while she got up herself. She brushed her pants of the dirt, then turn to face the now cackling Xavier. Heather narrowed her eyes, but then Rio pointed at Heather's LP counter: it had fallen to 1000. Just then, a screen popped up behind the four duelists. Yuma pointed at the screen, prompting the four duelists to gasp in shock.

"Heartland City…" Yuma murmured.

"Is falling into ruins!" Heather realized. "Just like in the illusion I showed Mizar!" Xavier still was cackling.

"You don't get it, do you?" he asked. His four opponents turned to face him.

"Don't get what?" Mizar asked.

"It's so obvious!" Xavier laughed. "For every point of damage you take, so will Heartland City!" That caused the four duelists to gasp.

"No way!" Rio cried out. "That's means if we lose…"

"Then Heartland City will be gone for good!" Dumon finished. Xavier began to laugh evilly again..

"That's right!" Xavier sneered. "And you 4 can do nothing to stop it!"

_We can stop this!_ Heather thought.

_If we can win this duel!_ the other 3 thought in unison.

To be continued…

**0713MM: Uh-oh! Heather has been severely weakened by Xavier! But how did she take 3000 points of damage already?! Find out in Chapter 24: Duel for the Future Part 2.**


	24. Chapter 24

**0713MM: Here we go! Part 2 of the finale!**

**Dumon: Yeah.**

**Mizar: (gives a light smile).**

**Heather: In this chapter, Xavier reveals some of his plans.**

**Rio: Also, Xavier not only brings out Number C-1000: Malicious Giant, but also it's Chaos Imaginary form. Which is Number Ci-1000: Malicious Giant of Chaos.**

**Note: Darksawr is helping me with this story.**

**Xavier: (grins evilly) Chapter start.**

Chapter 24: Duel for the Future Part 2

Heather stared at her six cards, unsure of what to do.

_What should I do?_ she thought. Xavier began to laugh maniacally. Heather lifted her head so she was staring into Xavier's black eyes. They were filled with evil. Heather narrowed her eyes.

"Well, you seeming to have hope, if you four are going to continue this duel." Xavier smirked. Heather growled.

"You know what Xavier?" Heather asked the Demonic Deity. Xavier just stared back Heather's silver eyes.

"Yes?" he asked in annoyance.

"I don't care if the odds of winning this is 1,000,000 to 1. Because you know what? I'm still going to duel to the very end." Heather retorted. Xavier just laughed at Heather's little speech. Dumon, Rio and Mizar gave Heather smiles.

"You go girl!" Rio shouted. Heather gave her female teammate a nod.

"Indeed I will. And start my turn off, I special summon 2 Radius, the Half Moon Dragon's." Heather started. "But they won't be staying for long, because I overlay them both in order to Xyz summon Number -104: Galaxy-Eyes Neutron Dragon!" Vector jumped into the air out of excitement.

"Yes! Go, my sister!" cheered Vector.

(The Radius Dragon's appeared on Heather's field, then they disappeared into the overlay network just as quickly as they emerged, bringing out Heather's ace monster, which the female version of Tachyon roared upon being Xyz summoned. Number -104: Galaxy-Eyes Neutron Dragon, rank 8, attack: 3000, defense: 2500. Xyz materials: 2. Heather's hand: 4 cards). Heather grabbed 1 card from her hand and slapped into her D-Pad.

"I place 1 card facedown, and end my turn." Heather quickly stated.

(Heather's hand: 3 cards). Xavier gave a light, but dark chuckle.

"You insignificant fools. Do you honestly think you can beat me?" Xavier taunted as he drew his next card. Dumon growled lowly. Rio reached toward Dumon with her hand in attempt to calm him down.

"I draw!" Xavier gave a sneer as he drew his next card, but not long after that, he pointed toward one of his facedowns.

"During my standby phase, I activate my trap, Jar of Greed, enabling me to draw a card." Xavier smirked as he drew a 2nd card.

(Xavier's hand: 6 cards). Xavier examined the cards in his hand. His eyes widened with evil glee. He grabbed the card that got his attention and inserted it into the spell/trap card zone of Demon Wing D-Pad.

"I activate the spell card, Malicious Calling." Xavier sneered as the spell appeared onto the field for everyone to see. Yuma gasped in shock, as did Vector.

"Hey, isn't that?" Yuma started to ask.

"A dark version of Numeron Calling? Why yes, Yuma!" laughed Xavier. Heather gasped in shock.

"No… Not that card!" Heather cried out. Mizar turned to look at Heather. She looked terrified.

_Whatever Xavier is summoning, Heather is scared._ Mizar thought. Xavier grinned evilly.

"My Malicious Calling enables me to special summon Numbers -1 through 4 from my Extra Deck in attack mode." explained Xavier.

"No way!" Dumon and Rio gasped in shock. Yuma, Mizar and Vector were equally shocked. Xavier raised his right arm up.

"First is Number -4: Gate of Hell-Black Fate!" Xavier laughed.

(a black door emerged onto the field. Number -4: Gate of Hell-Black Fate, rank 4, attack: 2000, defense: 4500).

"Next I summon Numbers -3 through -1! Gate of Hell-Dark Door of Destiny, Gate of Hell-Door of Chaos, and lastly, Gate of Hell-Pits of Fire! Hehehehahaha!" Xavier continued with evil glee in his voice.

(3 more doors emerged onto the field, each one was black and tall. Numbers-1 through 3, rank 4, attack: 2000, defense: 4500. Xavier's hand: 5 cards). Xavier then pulled out another card/

"I now activate Malicious Storm! Since I control a Malicious card, I can destroy all spell/trap cards you four fools control. And then, for every spell and trap card this card destroys, you four take 500 points of damage!" Rio and Heather gasped in shock.

"But, you don't control any Malicious card." Mizar pointed out. Xavier gave an evil smirk.

"When I absorbed Jake and Yaven, their power enabled me to activate the field spell Malicious Network." Xavier explained. As if it were so obvious. "And I since I did, my Malicious Storm's effect can now activate!"

(a malevolent lightning storm destroyed all of Dumon, Rio, Mizar and Heather's set cards. Xavier's hand: 4 cards). Xavier then pointed at the foursome.

"And now, you four take 500 points of damage for each one destroyed!" Xavier gasped as 4 small lightning clouds floated over the foursome's heads, zapping them with black electricity. The girls screamed in pain, while the boys only groaned.

(Dumon's LP : 4000 - 1000 = 3000. Rio's LP: 4000 - 1000 = 3000. Mizar's LP: 4000 - 1500 = 2500. Heather's LP: 1000 - 500 = 500). Xavier just laughed like crazy as he watched the foursome get back onto their feet.

"And more terror will rain down on Heartland City!" Xavier's voice boomed.

In Heartland City…

People were screaming in terror as they fled from falling buildings due to high voltage of electricity. Even Heartland Tower began to slowly fall. Thomas, Michael A., Chris, Michael B., along with Kite and Hart, watched the city crumble.

"Let's hope that whatever is happening inside that portal, that Dumon, Rio, Mizar and Heather are alright." Hart said. Kite ruffled Hart's hair.

"I hope so too, little bro." Kite muttered.

Back to the duel…

"How pathetic!" Xavier laughed. "You fools take a combined total of 4000 points of damage, and now you start to tremble in fear? That's ridiculous!" Dumon, Rio, Mizar and Heather turned their heads to face Xavier, who was thrusting his hand forward.

"Number -4, attack Ragnafinity!" Xavier commanded. The Gate compiled and flew toward Ragnafinity, who slashed it with her scythe, thus destroying the Gate. Rio was confused as Xavier's life points dropped to 3200.

"Why did you attack my monster?" Rio asked, confused. Xavier gave a dark chuckle.

"Because, it's all part of the plan." Xavier grinned. "I activate the quick-play spell card, Rank-Up-Magic Quick Chaos on Number -1: Gate of Hell-Pits of Fire! With it, I rebuild the overlay network in order to Xyz summon Number C-1: Gate of Hell-Pits of Chaos!"

(The dark and evil went into the overlay network, then it exploded a blackish-green color as the new and evil gate emerged onto the field, stronger than before. Number C-1: Gate of Hell-Pits of Chaos, rank 5, attack: 2500, defense: 5000. Xavier's hand: 3 cards). Xavier then commanded that his 3 remaining Gates attack Ragnafinity, which she destroyed them with her scythe. Xavier was laughing like there was no tomorrow.

(Xavier's LP: 3200 - 1900 = 1300). Mizar gasped in shock.

"Why damage yourself like that?!" Mizar shot at Xavier, who was still laughing. Xavier then pulled another card from his.

"During my 2nd Main Phase, I activate the spell, Malicious Chaos Ritual!" Xavier smirked evilly. "Since Number C-1: Gate of Hell-Pits of Chaos was destroyed, I can treat Malicious Network from my deck and Negative Numbers 1-through 4 as level 12 monsters, which I then use to Xyz summon!"

"No way!" Yuma cried out. Mizar clenched his fists in anger and disgust.

"Behold your demise! I overlay Malicious Network with Negative Numbers 1-4!" Xavier announced with glee as the 5 cards went into the overlay network portal, which was behind Xavier, which exploded a black color.

"I Xyz summon Number C-1000! Witness the ascension of Malicious Giant!" The dark and demonic giant stepped out of the overlay network and onto Xavier's field.

(Number C-1000: Malicious Giant, rank 12, attack: 10,000, defense: 1000. Xyz materials: 5. Xavier's hand: 2 cards).

"10,000 attack points?!" Dumon and Mizar gasped in shock as they stepped back. Rio and Heather covered their mouths.

"You'll feel it's terror soon enough, but for now, make your move, Booknerd." Xavier sneered as he slapped his last 2 cards from his hand into his Demon Wing D-Pad.

(Xavier's hand: 0 cards). Dumon growled lowly at the insult, but said nothing. Dumon let his hands fall to the side.

_It's... over._ Dumon thought. _How are we supposed to defeat that Number C- monster?_

_Oh really? _said a voice in Dumon's head that was all too familiar to him.

_Archfiend Seraph._ Dumon said telepathically to his ace. _We can't pull off a victory now._

_Don't say that Dumon!_ Archfiend replied scoldingly. _Don't let that big, scary Giant stop you from defeating Xavier. Use your Armormorph ability._

_You sure?_ Dumon telepathically asked.

_I'm positive._ Archfiend replied. _Just believe in hope._ And with, Archfiend Seraph's voice was gone.

_Thank you, Archfiend Seraph._ Dumon thought. Dumon put his hand right hand atop his deck.

"Hmm?" Xavier asked. "What's this? You still think you still have a chance?" Dumon a nod.

"Yes, I do." Dumon replied. "And do you want to know why? Because I believe in hope!" Xavier tilted his head to the side.

"_Hope_?" Xavier repeated. Dumon nods.

"That's right! As Yuma would say, 'I'm feeling the flow'!" Dumon retorted. Not long after that, Dumon's Barian Lapis began to glow bluish-gold, thus allowing to Barian Armormorph. Rio beamed at Dumon. Yuma gasped in awe.

"Go Dumon!" Rio cheered. Xavier covered his eyes.

"Argh!" Xavier groaned loudly. "What is this?!"

"My true power!" Dumon retorted after the bluish-gold light died down, thus enabling everyone to see what Dumon looked like now. The top card on Dumon's deck began to glow the same color that was used for his Armormorph.

"What's going on?!" Xavier asked, shocked. Dumon looked at his deck, then back to Xavier.

"A Shining Draw." Dumon replied to Xavier's question. Dumon's answer shocked Xavier, but he just laughed.

"A Shining Draw won't help you here." Xavier smirked.

"We shall see." Dumon retorted. "Go, Shining Draw!" Rio and Heather cheered.

"Go Dumon!" Rio cheered encouragingly.

(Dumon's hand: 2 cards). Dumon took a spell card out of his hand and activated it.

"I activate, Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy of your set spell/trap cards." Dumon explained. Xavier just chuckled darkly.

"Pointless gesture! I activate Malicious Giant's special ability! By detaching 1 chaos overlay unit, I can negate your spell, then search your deck for a different spell for you to use instead." Dumon snarled while his deck appeared virtually in front of Xavier. He grinned when he spotted a spell he liked.

"The spell you're going to activate instead is Card of Sanctity. Which enables all of us to draw until we have 6 cards in our hands." Xavier announced. Dumon groaned, but drew 5 more cards. Everyone else drew until they had 6 cards in their hands as well. Dumon examined his hand, his eyes widened when he came across the card he drew with Shining Draw.

Seraph Blast! Perfect! Dumon thought. Dumon took the card he was looking at into his spell/trap card zone.

"I activate the continuous spell, Seraph Blast! With this, when Archfiend Seraph attacks, he gains attack points equal to your monsters' attack." explained Dumon. Xavier rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh please!" Xavier scowled.

"Yes!" Rio cheered. "If this attack works, Dumon will win the duel!" Dumon pointed at Malicious Giant.

"Go Archfiend Seraph, slay that Giant!" commanded Dumon Archfiend Seraph twirled his spear, then threw it straight at Malicious Giant. But before the attack could do the finishing blow, Xavier's life points increased due to his Malicious Life trap.

(Xavier's LP: 1300 + 4500 = 5800. 5800 - 2900 = 2900). There was an explosion on Xavier's field. Rio, Mizar and Heather began to cheer.

"Yes! Malicious Giant is gone!" Yuma cheered. However, Vector sensed something was off.

Something's not right. he thought. When the smoke began to clear, they could hear Xavier laughing. Dumon cringed. When the smoke cleared fully, they could that the overlay portal was in the middle of field, which exploded before anyone could protest.

"Come out my devilish ace! Number Ci-1000: Malicious of Chaos!" laughed Xavier. Everyone gasped in shock.

I knew it! thought Vector.

(After the overlay network exploded a black color, the Chaos Negative Imaginary Number stepped onto to the field from the portal. Number Ci-1000: Malicious of Chaos, rank 12, attack/defense: 100,000. Xyz materials: 5). Xavier pointed at Dumon.

"You fool!" Xavier laughed with a sneer plastered on his face while pointing at Dumon. "You have brought this upon yourself and your precious teammates!" Dumon lowered his head out of shame.

"I'm sorry…" Dumon muttered softly, a few tears fell down his face.

"Dumon…" Rio breathed.

"It's not your fault Dumon." Mizar said reassuringly. "You didn't know. In fact, none of us knew." Dumon raised his head.

"Thank you for that, Mizar." Dumon smiled sadly. Mizar gave a nod as if to say, "No problem". Dumon grabbed 3 cards from his hand.

"I place 3 cards facedown and end my turn." Dumon said, a bit shaky as he inserted the cards into his D-Pad.

(Dumon's hand: 2 cards). Xavier began to laugh maniacally again.

"I activate the trap, Malicious Chaos! Since I control Number Ci-1000, you four, lose all but 100 of your life points!" Xavier laughed. "However, I must give up 2000 points in order to use this card." Malicious Giant of Chaos raised his fist, then slammed it into the ground, sending shockwaves in both directions. Xavier managed to stay on his feet, while his four opponents lost their footing and fell to the ground.

(Xavier's LP: 2900 - 2000 = 900. Dumon, Rio, Mizar, and Heather's LP: 100 each). Dumon and Mizar tried to get up, but they failed. They must have been injured badly Xavier's trap. After all, it did real damage. Dumon and Mizar turned to face their girlfriends. (By the way, Dumon had demorphed from his Armormorph form when his life points dropped to 100. Plus the pain he endured from the trap).

"Rio…" Dumon coughed.

"Heather…" Mizar breathed. "It's up to you two…" And with that, Dumon and Mizar lost conscious. Rio and Heather were shedding so many tears, that they couldn't stop.

"DUMON!" Rio screamed.

"MIZAR!" screamed Heather. Yuma and Vector looked away.

"This can't be…" Yuma muttered in shock. Rio and Heather turned to face the still laughing Xavier.

"You will pay Xavier!" Rio and Heather hissed angrily at Xavier. Xavier just chuckled darkly.

"We shall see." retorted Xavier.

"Yes, we shall." Rio hissed as she began to Armormorph. Xavier just rolled his eyes after Rio had completed her Armormorph. Which she looked similar to Ragnafinity, her ace monster. Violet hair, her purple headdress, along with her D-Pad turning into a part of scythe.

"So, this is your Armormorph." mused Xavier. After he spoken, Dumon and Mizar got up slowly. Dumon then Armormorphed back into his Armor form. Rio and Heather gave slight, but quiet cheers since their boyfriends had gotten up. Rio looked down at her deck, as the top card glowed a light, faint violetish-purple.

_We can do this!_ she thought. Heather glanced to Rio, seeming to understand what Rio was thinking, so she glanced at their boyfriends, who nodded. Then, Heather turned back to Xavier, who had narrowed eyes.

"As a team!" Heather said what Rio was thinking. Dumon and Mizar gave light smiles.

"You are right, Heather." Dumon agreed. Xavier just scoffed.

"Then let's see your _teamwork_." Xavier taunted. Rio glanced down at her deck again, the top card was glowing a bit brighter than before.

_Come on deck! Give me the card I need that can put this duel in our favor!_ Rio thought as she her 7th card with icy wind speed.

"Go, Shining Draw!" Rio declared as she drew the card.

**0713MM: Uh-oh! Xavier has brought out Number Ci-1000: Malicious of Chaos! What will our heroes do?! Find out in Chapter 25: Duel for the Future Part 3! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**0713MM: Hello guys! I welcome you to part 3 of: Duel for the Future!**

**Heather: In this chapter, I finally gain my Armormorph ability.**

**Rio: Also, Xavier loses the duel in this chapter.**

**Mizar: Sven doesn't own Yugioh ZEXAL.**

**0713MM: Chapter starts now.**

Chapter 25: Duel for the Future Part 3

Rio looked down at her deck, as the top card glowed a light, faint violetish-purple.

_We can do this!_ she thought. Heather glanced to Rio, seeming to understand what Rio was thinking, so she glanced at their boyfriends, who nodded. Then, Heather turned back to Xavier, who had narrowed eyes.

"As a team!" Heather said what Rio was thinking. Dumon and Mizar gave light smiles.

"You are right, Heather." Dumon agreed. Xavier just scoffed.

"Then let's see your _teamwork_." Xavier taunted. Rio glanced down at her deck again, the top card was glowing a bit brighter than before.

_Come on deck! Give me the card I need that can put this duel in our favor!_ Rio thought as she her 7th card with icy wind speed.

"Go, Shining Draw!" Rio declared as she drew the card. After Rio had drawn her 7th card, the violetish-purple light died down. Rio looked at the card she drew, her eyes widened with happiness.

_Icicle Blast!_ she thought. _Yes!_ Rio pulled the card out of her hand, then activated it. Xavier stared at Rio.

"I activate the continuous spell, Icicle Blast!" Rio announced. "Xavier, consider this card just like Dumon's Seraph Blast." Xavier's widened.

"What?!" Xavier shrieked. Rio pointed at Xavier's monster.

"Ragnafinity, attack Malicious Giant of Chaos, and end this duel!" Rio declared. Ragnafinity twirled her scythe, then thrusted it at Malicious Giant of Chaos. Unfortunately, it was still on the field. Xavier was laughing after the smoke cleared. Rio's violet eyes widened in shock and fear.

"How did...your monster survive?" she asked. Her question was answered when smoke cleared fully, revealing 2 copies of Half Unbreak.

"No way!" Rio shouted in disbelief. Xavier was laughing maniacally.

"You fool! Did you seriously think I wouldn't be prepared?" Xavier taunted. Rio gave a low growl, then took 2 cards from her hand.

"I set 2 cards and end my turn." Rio muttered.

(Rio's hand: 4 cards). After Rio ended her turn, Mizar Armormorphed as well. Xavier was not surprised.

"Another suspected morph." Xavier mused. "The prophecy says that there are 4 of you that can possess this kind of morph. Three of you have shown that you possess this ability. But I wonder who the fourth person is?" Xavier mused as he glanced in Heather's direction.

_Could she be the fourth person mentioned in the prophecy?_ Xavier thought. Mizar proceeded to draw, which the top of his deck glowed a purplish-red color as he drew his 7th card.

"Xavier, your evil ways shall end _here_!" Mizar shot at Xavier. Xavier just smirked.

"Try me." he smirked. "Besides, once my next turn comes, _all_ of you will lose. Then, Heartland City, as well as the Astral World, will fall into ruin! And then I'll gain access to the Numeron Code! Hehehehahaha!" Mizar snarled, then turned his attention to his hand, which 2 cards in particular shocked him.

_Rise of the Burning Soul and Rise of the Stardust?! _thought Mizar. _Those cards were blank when I drew them before. But, I have nothing to lose!_ Mizar grabbed those 2 cards, then played them. Xavier gasped in shock when Mizar revealed them.

"No!" Xavier protested. "Not those cards!" Mizar gave a smirk, but not before he lost a few cards from his deck. 24 cards to be exact.

"By sending cards from my deck to the graveyard, I can summon Red Nova Dragon and Stardust Sifir Spark Dragon from my Extra Deck, ignoring their summoning conditions. Furthermore, Rise of the Burning Soul allows every card in my graveyard to count as Tuner monsters. Since there are 26 tuners in my graveyard, Red Nova Dragon gains 13,000 attack points!" explained Mizar. Xavier's eyes widened in shock, while Heather beamed at Mizar.

"Nice!" she complimented. Mizar turned to face her, then he nodded.

(Mizar's Extra Deck glowed dark and light as the 2 Synchro monster emerged onto the field. The 2 dragons roared upon being summoned. Red Nova Dragon, level 12, attack: 16,500, (originally 3500) defense: 3000. Stardust Sifir Spark Dragon, level 12, attack/defense: 4000. Mizar's hand: 5 cards). Mizar then grabbed 2 more cards from his hand and inserted them into his dragon wing D-Pad.

"I place 2 cards facedown, and end my turn." Mizar said as he set the two cards, thus ending his turn. Heather looked at Dumon, Rio and her boyfriend, Mizar. She looked at each card they had on their fields.

_They've been setting cards, to give me hope._ Heather thought. _I won't let it go to waste!_ Heather looked at her dragon pendant that Mizar gave to her in her first life. The pendant began to glow bright purple and black. Xavier covered his eyes.

"Argh! What's happening?!" he cried out. "Could it be?!" The purplish-black light took hold of Heather, which it soon consumed the field in its bright, yet dark glow.

"What, is this?" Heather wondered.

"_Your hope_._._" the spirit of Neo Neutron said.

"My hope?" Heather asked her ace monster. Neo Neutron nodded. Heather gave a sly grin as she Armormorphed. When the light died down, Heather had purple shoulder armor and leg armor, lighter purple chest-plate, gets an Emblem of Neutron Dragon on her chest-plate, gets a purple tattoo over her left eye just like the Arclight brothers, Kite, along with Dextra and Nistro and Mizar. Her duel disk will transform into a majestic dragon claw. Her hair will have some majestic purple in it. Everyone gasped in surprise.

"Awesome!" Mizar cheered.

"No way!" Vector gasped. Xavier snarled.

"So, it's true!" he snapped. "The prophecy _is_ true!" Heather turned to face Xavier. She had a sly grin on her face.

"You bet Xavier!" Heather retorted. The top card of her deck began to glow bright. Heather put her hand atop her deck. She began to chant something that Yuma recognized.

"A truly powerful duelist can change the outcome of a duel. He/she can even generate the very card that they need to draw!" Heather chanted. "Go, Shining Draw!"

(Heather's hand: 7 cards). Heather glanced at the cards she had in her hand. Her eyes widened at the cards in her hands.

_Three of the 4 cards that appeared in my deck from the black light!_ Heather thought. She glanced at another card.

_Rise of the Shooting Star! This card is what Shooting Quasar Dragon gave to me when I was unconscious!_ Heather grabbed it and inserted it into her Dragon Wing D-Pad.

"I activate, the spell, Rise of the Shooting Star!" Heather declared. Xavier's eyes widened.

"Uh-oh…" he gulped.

"By sending the top 12 cards from my deck to the graveyard, I can special summon 1 Shooting Quasar Dragon from my Extra Deck, ignoring it's summoning conditions!" Heather explained.

(Heather's Extra Deck glowed a bright white as the said dragon emerged onto the field, giving off a roar in Xavier's direction. Shooting Quasar Dragon, level 12, attack/defense: 4000. Luckily for Heather, she had milled exactly 10 monsters. Heather's hand: 6 cards). Heather pulled 3 more cards from hand.

"From my hand, I special summon Sephylon, Darklord Zero-Darklord King and Queen!" Mizar gave a smirk.

"Excellent!" Mizar smiled. Xavier stepped back a bit.

"Wait, Zero Gods?!" Xavier shrieked, obvious shocked. Heather just smirked.

"Indeed." Heather's smirk grew wider.

(3 more monsters emerged onto Heather's field alongside Neo Neutron and Shooting Quasar. Sephylon, level 10, attack/defense: 4000. Darklord Zero-King and Queen, level 10, attack: 4000, defense: 3500. Heather's hand: 3 cards). Heather glanced at Mizar.

"Mizar, the card." Heather said. Mizar gave a slight nod.

"I activate the equip spell, Leeching Light! With this, I equip it onto Heather's Neo Neutron, enabling it to be a LIGHT attribute monster." explained Mizar. Dumon gave a nod. Rio smiled.

"With that, the effect of Honest will work on the usual DARK attribute Neo Neutron." Rio noted. Xavier stepped back again in shock. Dumon turned to face Rio. Rio turned her head to face Dumon, who nodded. They both pointed at their facedowns.

"I activate the trap, Rising Hope! With this, since Heather controls 2 LIGHT attribute monsters, Neo Neutron is unaffected by card effects for this turn." Dumon explained. Rio then pointed at her facedown.

"I activate the trap, Rising Ice Storm! This card not only enables Ragnafinity to transfer her attack to Neo Neutron, but your set cards are useless for this turn!" Rio explained.

"What!" Xavier gasped in shock. Neo Neutron gave off a loud roar as a blue aura surrounded her.

(Neo Neutron's attack: 4500 + 2800 = 7300). Heather then grabbed another card from her hand.

"I activate the spell, Bonds of Friendship! With this, I can target 1 monster on our field, that target gains attack equal to the combined attack on our field. I choose Neo Neutron!" Heather declared. "On my field, Neo Neutron gains 16,000 attack! On Mizar's field, that's a total of 21,000! And for Dumon and Rio, that's another 5700!" Yuma began to calculate the amount of attack Neo Neutron will have.

"That's… The exact amount as Malicious Giant of Chaos!" Yuma calculated with a cheer. Vector pointed at Neo Neutron. Heather turned to face Yuma.

"That may be true but, watch this." Heather smirked. She then turned to face Xavier against, then continued, "I activate Bonds of Friendships' additional effect! By banishing it, my monsters' attack points not only double, but it gets to attack equal to the number of chaos overlay units your monsters has +1!" Xavier's eyes widened, then they reverted back to normal, an evil grins plastered his face.

"Even so, my monster can negate all of your attacks." Xavier sneered.

(Neo Neutron's attack: 7300 + 37,000 + 5700 = 50,000 x2 = 100,000). Heather thrusted her right hand forward.

"Go, Neo Neutron, attack!" Heather commanded. Neo Neutron compiled and attacked. Xavier just laughed.

"I warned you! I activate my Giant of Chaos's effect! By detaching 1 chaos overlay unit, I can negate your attack! Then, I gain LP equal to his attack!" laughed Xavier. Heather didn't seem fazed. In fact, she saw was smirking. Smirking, because Neo Neutron gained 100,000 attack. Giving her 200,000 attack.

(Xavier's LP: 200 + 100,000 = 100,200).

"You fool!" Xavier taunted. "You have seen that coming!" Heather tried not laugh as she replied.

"Actually, I did see that coming." Heather replied. "In fact, I wanted you to do that." Xavier gave a Heather a quizzical look.

"How so?" he asked.

"Because, Neo Neutron gains 100,000 attack every time you negate it's attack." explained Heather. Xavier's eyes became as wide as tomatoes.

"Say what?!" he gasped. Heather smirked. She then ordered her dragon to attack 3 more times. Xavier negated them all.

(Xavier's LP: 100,200 + 300,000 = 400,200).

(Neo Neutron's attack: 200,000 + 300,000 = 500,000). Heather then pointed at Malicious Giant of Chaos.

"Go Neo Neutron, attack!" Heather commanded. Xavier laughed.

"Pathetic! I activate my monster's-!" Xavier began. Mizar and Heather snarled.

"No this time!" The twosome retorted. Mizar pointed at Stardust Sifir.

"I activate Sifir's effect!" Mizar shouted. "Once per turn, during either player's turn, when an opponent's monster effect activates, Sifir can negate that effect, then I can destroy 1 card on the field." Mizar explained while pointing at Xavier's one and only set card. Sifir reed it's head back, then shot bluish-white flames at it, thus destroying it. Xavier's eyes widened in shock as the attack came toward him.

"No! This can't be!" Xavier shouted angrily, which made Heather do a smirkish-smile.

"I activate, the effect of my Honest's from my hand!" Heather announced. "By discarding them both, my monster gains your monster's attack."

"But not before I activate the trap, Dragon Ring! This trap doubles Heather's Neo Neutron's attack during the damage step!" Mizar intervened.

(Neo Neutron's attack: 500,000 x2 = 1,000,000 + 200,000 = 1,200,000). Xavier's eyes literally wanted to just out of their sockets.

"_1,200,000 attack?!_" Xavier shrieked out of shock and anger. Heather's Armormorph form glowed as she declared the final attack.

"Neo Neutron attack Malicious Giant of Chaos with Ultimate Neutron Stream of Destructive Bonds of Friendship!" Heather shouted. Neo Neutron reeled her head back, then thrusted it forward, shooting a dark, yet light bright stream from her mouths, thus the attack hit Malicious Giant of Chaos in the chest, thus making him cry out in pain as he exploded. Xavier's eyes were still wide as the explosion came near him, then blasted him backward.

"Argh!" Xavier shouted in anger as he hit the ground.

(Xavier's LP: 400,200 – 1,100,000 = 0. **WINNERS: DUMON, RIO, MIZAR, AND HEATHER**). Then, the AR Link faded away, allowing Yuma to take of his D-Gazer, and the left eyes of Vector, Mizar, Dumon, Rio and Heather reverted back to their normal colors. Also, Dumon, Rio, Mizar and Heather demorphed from the Armor forms.. Yuma and Vector cheering.

"Yay!" Vector cried out in happiness as he ran toward his sister, who accepted her brother's hug gesture. Yuma gave, Dumon, Mizar and Rio fist bumps.

"Nice work guys!" Yuma smiled. Dumon and Mizar gave nods of approval. Xavier was groaning in pain. (At least that what one would assume). Yuma and Vector pointed toward the portal.

"Hey guys, look!" Yuma called over to the foursome as he pointed to the portal.

"Now that Xavier has been defeated, Heartland City and the Astral World are splitting back into two." Dumon noted. Xavier groaned in pain.

"How absurd..." Xavier murmured. "I cannot believe that I lost this duel." Heather turned to face Xavier. She smirked in amusement.

"Well, you better believe it!" she said with a smirk. Mizar stepped in by pointing at Xavier.

"Well, you better believe it Xavier!" Mizar snarled.

"We stopped your evil plans/dreams and gave them a rude awakening!" Dumon intervened. Xavier began to smirk. An evil smirk.

"Hehehehahaha!" Xavier laughed. This prompted his four previous opponents to tilt their heads to the side.

"You may have defeated me, but that will not matter." Xavier said as a dark portal appeared behind him. "The Astral World will have into ruin, due my _virus._" Yuma's eyes widened.

"_Virus_?!" Yuma gasped. Xavier gave slight nod.

"Indeed." he replied. "During the duel, whenever took damage, the chaotic energy wires emitted a virus throughout the Astral World. The virus will contaminate this pure world, and destroy it from the inside out! Hehehehahaha!" And with that, Xavier disappeared through the portal to who knows where. Suddenly, the guardpost floor began to tremble and crumble away. Dumon looked at the cracks that the earthquake made. There was a...thing down there. The thing opened its eyes, revealing yellowish-black eyes. Dumon stepped back from the crack in alarm.

"What...is that thing?!" Dumon literally shrieked. Whatever the thing was, it had a mouth.

"_I am the virus Xavier mentioned._" the virus spoke. _"I shall consume the Astral World in total darkness!_" The virus stretched out its tentacles, touching anything they came in contact with. One of the tentacles barely missed Rio and Heather. This caused Rio and Heather's boyfriends to snarl in disgust.

"How dare _you_!" Dumon and Mizar hissed at the virus. The virus just released a light chuckle, then it slithered away. Towards the cities of the Astral World. Yuma had a terrified look on his face.

"No!" Yuma shouted as he ran after it.

"If the virus reaches the main cities, all the Astral Beings will become corrupt by Chaos!" Dumon realized.

"Just like they did before!" Mizar agreed.

"Wait!" Rio shouted after the 4 boys. Dumon and Mizar stopped, this enabling Yuma and Vector to run after the virus.

"Yes Rio?" Dumon asked.

"We should warn the Leader of this World." Rio swayed back forth. Heather gave a nod.

"I agree with Rio." Heather agreed. "At least this way, he'll believe us." Mizar gave a nod.

"Indeed." he agreed. He then took out Number C107's card, summoning the monster, who gave a roar. Mizar and Heather took Neo Tachyon, while Dumon and Rio rode on Sky Pegasus.

"Onward!" Mizar and Dumon commanded their monsters. Neo Tachyon gave a roar, then flew off. Sky Pegasus neighed, and he too, flew off into the blue sky. Toward the Astral World Tower. Where the Leader of the Astral World, Eliphas, awaited.

**0713MM: Uh-oh! It seems Xavier has left some aftermath after he was defeated. Will Dumon, Rio, Mizar and Heather be able to rewrite history so that the duel ends with nothing like this happening? Find out in chapter 26! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**0713MM: Hello guys! I welcome you to chapter 26! Whoo! Just one more chapter after this.**

**Note: This is going to be rather short due to their not being the end of the story and all. And because the virus being eliminated was the whole point of this chapter.**

Chapter 26: Rewriting History/Saving the Astral World from Corruption

As Sky Pegasus and Neo Tachyon flew toward the Astral World Tower, Dumon and Mizar glanced around, looking for the virus that would consume the Astral World into ruin. Mizar looked down and saw the virus was almost at the cities of the Astral World. Dumon glanced at Mizar, sensing the worry of Mizar's face, Dumon whispered something into Mach's ear. Mach nodded, thus speeding up faster. Neo Tachyon did same, meaning Mizar must have told Neo Tachyon to do the same.

At the Astral World Tower…

Eliphas walked out of the corridor that led to the balcony. He looked up, and saw a Pegasus and golden dragon flying toward the tower. Eliphas stared at them.

_What are they doing?_ he thought. He glanced down, and saw Yuma and Vector running. He glanced a bit further and saw a blackish-yellow blob slithering rather quickly toward his city. He then glanced back at the Pegasus and the dragon.

_They must want the Numeron Code to rewrite history._ he thought. Without thinking, he went back inside to find the Numeron Code. He reached a well-lit room. Well, mostly because the Numeron Code was emitting a lot of light. Once he got it, he went back to the balcony. He noticed that Dumon and Mizar, Rio and Heather already on the balcony.

"So, you made it." Eliphas murmured. Heather nodded.

"You bet." she cheerfully. Mizar gave Heather a look that said, "This world is danger. No time to be cheery". Heather seemed to understand, so she shut up. Dumon stretched his hand toward the Numeron Code, but Eliphas pulled it away from Dumon.

"Nah-uh." Eliphas said, which made Dumon scowl. Rio glanced around. She felt the tension in air.

"So, you feel the tension?" Eliphas asked as they glanced down at the ground. The virus had successfully destroyed the city. Astral Beings were fleeing in terror, but most of them got infected by the virus, making them filled with Chaos energy. Eliphas growled as the chaos energy filled Astral Beings infected other Astral Beings.

"It's just like before…" Eliphas muttered. Dumon gave a nod. The other 3 glanced around. Eliphas looked the foursome. Looking from Dumon, to Rio, then to Mizar, and finally Heather. Eliphas sighed, then handed Dumon the Numeron Code.

"Use it to extinguish the virus." Eliphas instructed. Dumon gave a nod, then pointed it at the virus. The virus saw what was coming, then went into the cracks in the ground and hid. The bright flash from the Numeron Code died down as quickly as it started, unfortunately, it did absolutely nothing. Dumon growled in frustration. Archfiend Seraph's spirit next to Dumon.

"_Perhaps you need to be in your Armor form?_" Archfiend suggested. Dumon turned to face the spirit of his ace monster. He gave a slight nod.

"Guys." whispered Dumon. The other 3 understood what Dumon was asking. The other 3 nodded. Then, the foursome morphed into their Armor forms, then held the Numeron Code high above their heads, which the Numeron Code emitted a bright flash of light to covered the entire area. It blinded Yuma and Vector, but they didn't mind. Them being blinded for a short time was fine by them. The bright light hit the virus, regardless of it hiding. The virus screamed in pain, then went up into the air in blackish-yellow smoke, like a fire being put out. Or even a candle, for that matter. After the light died down, all of the corrupt Astral Being reverted back to their normal selfs, thus emitting cheers for their 4 saviors. Dumon, Rio, Mizar and Heather gave big smiles at the big crowd of Astral Beings.

"They really think of us as heroes." Mizar breathed. Heather slapped Mizar's back playfully. He groaned from the pain, but still managed to smile.

"Duh." laughed Heather. After the Astral Beings stopped cheering, Eliphas walked up to edge of the balcony.

"Ladies, gentlemen." Eliphas's voice boomed. "These four have this world from utter corruption and destruction. And because of this, I'd like their be 4 statues carved in this stead in every capital." The Astral Beings cheered loudly once more. The foursome blushed in embarrassment.

"You don't have to do this Eliphas." Dumon whispered. Eliphas turned around to face them. He had a grin on his features.

"I insist." he smirked.

"Well if you put it that." Mizar laughed softly.

"Sure! We'd love that!" Rio and Heather chimed in. Eliphas gave nod, then gestured to one of his guards to inform the craftsmen and scuplturemen to get working. The guards gave a nod, then ran off. Rio glanced at Sky Pegasus, who was neighing as if to say, "We can come back to look at the statues later. For now, we must head back to Earth". Rio whispered something into Dumon's ear, then Dumon whispered it into Eliphas's ears. Eliphas's eyes widened a bit, then he closed them.

"Very well." he muttered. "You may come back anytime you wish." The foursome gave a nod as they hopped onto their monsters. Dumon told Mach to bring him and Rio straight back to Earth, while Mizar did a detour and picked up Yuma and Vector. After Yuma and Vector got on, Neo Tachyon flew into the sky, toward the portal back to Earth.

**0713MM: Like I said, this chapter was short, but next one is the last! Whoo!**


	27. Chapter 27

**0713MM: Hooray! The Epilogue is here!**

**Dumon and Mizar: (smile).**

**Rio and Heather: Indeed.**

**Vector: You'll see what is in that small box soon.**

**Dumon and Mizar: Hopefully.**

**Heather: I wonder what happened to Xavier?**

**Vector: Forget about Xavier.**

**Rio: Yeah.**

**0713MM: I don't own Yugioh ZEXAL.**

**Dumon, Rio, Mizar, and Heather: Chapter start!**

Chapter 27: Epilogue

After Mach and Neo Tachyon emerged from the portal, they heard cheering coming from the citizens of Heartland City. Kite looked up at Mizar with a smirk. Shark did the same with Dumon and Yuma, and Vector. Rio and Heather were waving at the citizens who were cheering their names. Mach and Neo Tachyon dived down onto the platform that was used for helicopters. After the two monsters landed, Dumon, Rio, Mizar, Heather, Vector along with Yuma got off of their rides. Mach and Neo Tachyon nodded to their masters and their riders. Kite walked toward them with a grin plastered on his features. Suddenly, the Numeron Code appeared. Everyone looked up at it as Yen, Michelle, the twins and Yaven came floating down to the ground. Heather gave a smile.

_Guess the Numeron Code knew about our promise to Yaven._ she thought. Yen and Michelle were holding hands when they floated down. Heather glanced at the new couple. She gave Michelle a light smile, which Michelle returned. Heather glanced around, as if looking for someone. To be more specific, her brother.

_Vector. Where have you run off to?_ Heather thought. Yaven and Thomas were in another heated argument, so they got their D-Pads out and began their rematch. Heather looked to her right. She saw Dumon and Rio kissing each other on the lips, while Shark fumed at the sight but then he sighed. Heather gave Shark a light smile.

_So, he finally accepted that Dumon and Rio are meant for each other._ she thought. _I'm sure Vector feels the same way._

"Hey guys!" Heather heard Yuma shout. Everyone turned to face him.

"Yes Yuma?" Kite asked with his arms crossed.

"Party at my house!" Yuma shouted while pumping his fist up. Everyone cheered, despite the fact that some didn't want to, they did anyway.

"Not a bad idea Yuma!" said a voice from behind the audience. Everyone the audience turned toward the speaker. Heather squealed when she realized it was none other than her brother, Vector. So, she ran over to him and hugged.

"I was worried sick about you!" she whispered into his ear. Vector gave a slight chuckle.

"Sorry to worry you, but I got this for Mizar." Vector said while holding up the said package. It was small nonetheless, Heather could see that. Vector patted Heather's right shoulder lightly, then he walked past her and toward Mizar. Curious, Heather walked closer toward the two, but Vector put a hand up, telling to stop. Heather stuck her tongue out at Vector, then walked away. Mizar gave a nod to Vector, then he walked away with the small item Vector had bought, which he had bought two, so he handed one to Dumon, telling him the exact same thing he told Mizar. Dumon gave a nod, then walked off toward Mizar. Vector gave a nod, because his work was done, so he ran after Yuma, leaving the girls puzzled as to what Vector gave to Dumon and Mizar.

Rio and Heather were discussing what they thought was in the box as they walked toward the Tsukamos' house. Once everyone that Yuma invited had arrived, Yuma's dad, Kazuma, made burgers and hotdogs to celebrate Xavier's defeat. Dumon, Rio, Mizar and Heather waved off the thanks and congrats that the guests gave them. Even Yuma had to admit that Dumon, Rio, Mizar and Heather were the ones that did all the work. This caused that foursome to smile. After about a bunch of the two foods mentioned above were cooked, everyone dug in, but not before Dumon, Rio, Mizar and Heather took a bite first. Dumon tried to brush off the generosity from Yuma's father, but he had insisted. Dumon smiled, then gave in. So, he took a bite. Then the other 3 took their bites. Soon, everyone had dug into the food.

Everyone was having a good time. There was dueling, pinatas' to break, and board games that everyone played. But, soon it had become late, so Yuma and family put everything away back in the house. Vector and Shark walked behind Dumon, Rio, Mizar and Heather as they walked back to their apartments. Dumon whispered some things into Rio's ear. Rio's mouth curved into a smile, then she leaned in to kiss Dumon on the lips, which he accepted, and he kissed her back. Mizar was doing the same thing with Heather. Kissing her on the lips. Shark and Vector's fists clenched, but they said nothing. After the two couples had kissed each other, Vector and Heather went back to their apartment, while Shark, Rio, Dumon and Mizar went back to their apartment.

When the girls were tucked into bed by their boyfriends, and went to sleep from the long day they had. However, one thing was on both of their minds: _What was that box that Vector gave Mizar and Dumon?_

**0713MM: So, it's finally the end. Is it? (giggles) Not!**

**Dumon: There will be a fourth story coming soon. Just as you nice reviewers asked for.**

**Rio and Heather: Yay!**

**Mizar: (smiles).**

**Vector: See you guys in the fourth story!**

**0713MM: Indeed we will. Also, the fourth story will take place 6 years after this story, Yugioh ZEXAL Book 3: Darkness Awakens.**

**Note: What do you think is in the small package? If you guess correctly, I'll give that person a sneak peek of the 4th story. (If I have anything to spoil. XD). If you do guess it correctly, PM me what you think is in the two small packages. Here's the hint: It's the same thing inside both of the small packages.**


End file.
